4 anos depois
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: [Completa] Na guerra, uns perderam amigos, outros a esperança, outros a vontade de viver. Ela perdeu quatro anos da sua vida e o mundo estará muito diferente quando acordar.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: as personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K.Rowling, logo, eu não sou a dona delas. Esta fic foi escrita sem qualquer fim lucrativo e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias tratam-se de meras coincidências.  
  
N/A: antes de mais, obrigada ás pessoas que enviaram reviews á minha song, valeu meninas! Agora, chegou a vez de vos trazer outra história. Eu classifiquei-a como geral, acho que não tem nada de chocante para os mais novos, mas é uma fic dramática. Ah, esta não é H/Hr -as aparências iludem! Bom, foi só para avisar. Agradeço desde já á Pandora (pela ajuda e elogios -fico-te muito grata) e á DarkAngel (garanto-te que fiquei felicíssima com as tuas mensagens). Adiante está a história...desculpem erros e, se puderem, enviem reviews (cuidado com insultos, OK?). Eu fico contente. Jinhos!  
  
b4 anos depois.../b  
  
iPrólogo/i  
  
Os campos de Hogwarts, habitualmente verdes e bonitos, foram naquela altura transformados num campo de ajuda a todos os feridos da guerra. O professor Dumbledore dera permissão para que fossem montadas tendas abertas onde se colocassem todos os que necessitavam de ajuda naquela fase crítica no mundo dos feiticeiros, uma vez que St. Mungus e a enfermaria rebentavam já pelas costuras. Os gritos desesperados dos feridos, os choros de familiares que ali estavam para receber notícias funestas, o suor e o desespero dos bruxos que os tentavam ajudar tornavam aquele lugar, antes belo e alegre, num lugar negro e arrepiante onde não existia esperança!  
  
Aquele dia, cerca de um ano após ter começado a guerra, estava a ser particularmente difícil: um ataque na própria Hogsmeade no dia em que os estudantes tinham o dia livre resultou num magote de feridos a aparecerem naquele hospital temporário. Professores, funcionários e até mesmo habitantes da vila que tinham escapado ao ataque ofereceram as mãos para auxiliar os jovens que chegavam ao local.  
  
No meio da poeira, dos gritos e das correrias a figura de um rapaz franzino de 17 anos sobressaiu no local. O cabelo preto asa de corvo estava mais desalinhado que o normal, os olhos verdes estavam cheios de água, a cara suja e cheia de arranhões, os óculos estavam partidos. Com dificuldade visível transportava uma rapariga nos braços. A cascata de caracóis castanhos pendia da sua cabeça e um golpe profundo na testa encharcava-lhe a face branca em sangue.  
  
- Harry Potter?- perguntou a professora McGonnagal assim que o viu- Oh, por Merlin, o que aconteceu?  
  
- Hogsmeade...- gemeu o rapaz, tentando segurar as lágrimas e aguentar também com a rapariga- Uma casa desabou...Hermione estava lá...tirei-a debaixo das pedras...não acorda, não sei se foi enfeitiçada...  
  
McGonnagal conduziu Harry até uma maca vazia, onde ele colocou Hermione. Madame Pomfrey apareceu de imediato, desviou o rapaz para um lado e agarrou a cabeça da ferida, mirando o golpe.  
  
- Como é que ela está?- perguntou ele, após um momento.  
  
A enfermeira não respondeu e a professora olhou para Harry, triste.  
  
- Não! Ela não...Hermione não pode estar morta!  
  
- Está viva!- disse Pomfrey, tirando a varinha do bolso- Mas muito fraca. Provavelmente, está desmaiada...ou enfeitiçada.  
  
Apontou a varinha á rapariga e murmurou "Enervate". Hermione não se mexeu nem abriu os olhos. Pomfrey tomou-lhe o pulso e a professora McGonnagal apertou a mão de Harry.  
  
- Porque não vais ajudar por aí, Potter? São precisas muitas pessoas. Onde está o Weasley?  
  
- Perdi-o, professora! Quando o ataque começou, cada um de nós correu para um local diferente; nunca mais vi o Ron! Apenas a vi a ela, quando uma casa se desmoronou e a apanhou!  
  
- O coração está fraco, mas a menina Granger está viva!- anunciou a enfermeira- Potter, faça alguma coisa de jeito e leve a maca da paciente para dentro do castelo, por favor. Corredor da ala hospitalar. Vá, mexa-se, rápido!  
  
- Ela vai ficar bem?- Harry agarrou a maca.  
  
- Ela está viva! Não sei o que vai acontecer depois!  
  
A enfermeira virou as costas e Harry conduziu a namorada até Hogwarts.  
  
*Continua... 


	2. O despertar

Disclaimer: as personagens não são minhas mas sim da tia Jo, patati, patatá...  
  
...  
  
Um vulto negro e rápido, uma voz grossa, o rebentar de um conflito, correrias, gritos...e algo começou a cair em cima de si. Pareciam tijolos! Ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome e um objecto acertou-lhe na cabeça. Tudo ficou escuro!  
  
Abriu os olhos num movimento rápido. O tecto acima de si era escuro, feito de pedra e era ligeiramente inclinado. As paredes que a rodeavam eram iguais ao tecto, o que dava um aspecto frio á divisão. Provavelmente era um quarto, tendo em atenção que possuía uma cama, uma mesa e duas cadeiras. A janela pequena ao seu lado estava entreaberta.  
  
Hermione sentou-se na cama de madeira com lençóis brancos e bordados e olhou em redor. Aquele não era o seu quarto, o quarto espaçoso e adornado de vermelho e dourado da Chefe de Turma dos Gryffindor! Será que ainda estava em Hogwarts? A última coisa que se lembrava era da guerra contra Voldemort, da saída a Hogsmeade, do ataque dos Devoradores da Morte e de ter sido atingida durante esse ataque. Onde estaria, afinal? Numa zona especial para doentes que já não coubessem na ala hospitalar?  
  
Olhou a mesa, também ela produzida em madeira, e encontrou a sua varinha. Nas cadeiras estavam diversas peças de roupa. Tentou levantar-se mas o seu corpo estava mole e parecia não obedecer aos seus intentos. O que se passaria com ela? Parecia que o seu corpo era feito de borracha!  
  
Tentou atirar as pernas para o chão, mas quase caiu da cama. As pernas dormentes não aguentaram com o seu peso quando se levantou e Hermione teve de se sentar. A cabeça andava á roda, o corpo tremia como se estivesse cheia de frio e, estranhamente, reparou que o seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido! Há quanto estaria ela ali, afinal?  
  
Agarrou-se á cadeira mais próxima e levantou-se. Sentia-se um pouco mais zonza, mas desta vez aguentou. Mexeu uma perna e foi aproximando-se da mesa. Para além da varinha, estava lá uma jarra com belas flores perfumadas e uma pequena vela ardia lentamente. Encarou a porta castanha com pedaços de ferro e, com passos pequenos e lentos, tentou alcançá-la. Conseguiu!  
  
Rodou a maçaneta e abriu. Os raios fortes e luminosos do Sol atingiram os seus olhos castanhos, que estavam um pouco pesados. Coçou-os e olhou á sua volta: um corredor e uma espécie de varanda, com pilares bonitos e trabalhados. Estava em Hogwarts, de certeza; só não conseguia reconhecer o local onde estava.  
  
Debruçou-se da varanda e olhou para baixo. Devia estar num dos últimos andares, se não mesmo no último. As alturas fizeram-lhe mais tonturas; olhou em frente. Uma das torres mais afastadas do local onde se encontrava estava destruída, cujas pedras formavam montes no chão. Pelos vistos, a escola de Magia e Feitiçaria também fora atingida!  
  
Olhou para baixo de novo e viu um homem barbudo e gordo atravessar o jardim interior. Embora estivesse a vê-lo de um local alto, pareceu-lhe ser Hagrid. Tentou chamá-lo, mas a voz saiu rouca; quando a garganta lhe começou a doer, desistiu. Também, Hagrid já entrara para dentro do castelo! Já não valia a pena!  
  
Precisava de se sentar! Lentamente, deslocou-se para o quarto e aí sentou- se numa das cadeiras. Descansou a cabeça nas mãos e o seu olhar parou na varinha de madeira que repousava na mesa. Não se podia materializar dentro de Hogwarts, mas precisava de sair daquela divisão. Pegou na varinha e arrastou-se para fora do quarto.  
  
Finalmente, chegou ao jardim onde vira Hagrid. O castelo estava deserto; sentou-se no muro que separava o jardim do corredor de Hogwarts. Que se passaria com ela? Desde que acordara que parecia que não tinha forças para nada! Onde estaria todo o pessoal daquele castelo? Será que andavam todos a guerrear contra Voldemort?  
  
Envolvida nestes pensamentos, não ouviu passos atrás de si. Daí que só tenha reparado que estava alguém com ela quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.  
  
- Menina Granger?- perguntou uma voz comovida.  
  
Hermione voltou-se e viu Madame Pomfrey. O seu cabelo, enrolado num nó na nuca, estava um pouco mais branco e os seus olhos nadavam nas lágrimas que tentava segurar com todas as forças.  
  
- A menina voltou! Depois de todo este tempo...eu pensava, todos pensávamos...que você tinha...ido!  
  
-« Ido, todo este tempo?»- pensava Hermione, surpreendida- «Mas de que é que ela está a falar?»  
  
- Como estás, minha filha?- continuava a enfermeira, sem ligar ao ar alarmado da rapariga- Precisas de alguma coisa?  
  
- Sinto-me fraca!- respondeu ela, com voz esquisita e esforçada.  
  
Hermione não percebeu bem o que se passou a seguir; só sabia que no minuto seguinte Pomfrey a fazia levitar até á enfermaria. Aí, deitou-a numa cama e correu até ao armário, atrapalhada.  
  
- Sei que a tenho aqui...sei...será esta? Não, não é- murmurava ela ao vasculhar as prateleiras- É...sim, aqui está!  
  
A rapariga morena viu Pomfrey retirar uma garrafa de esquisito formato e deitar um pouco do seu conteúdo alaranjado brilhante num copo. De seguida, avançou para ela.  
  
- Tome, Granger, beba! É uma poção fortificante bastante recente. Descoberta durante a guerra para fortalecer os nossos lutadores durante as batalhas. Pena que apenas desse forças...  
  
Receosa do que estava a acontecer, a rapariga agarrou o copo que a enfermeira lhe passara e levou-o aos lábios secos. O sabor era picante, embora não muito exagerado, parecia que a fazia despertar um pouco. De facto, assim que acabou de beber a dose sentiu um calor por todo o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as forças regressarem. Apetecia-lhe saltar da cama e saltar até não poder!  
  
O lábio de Pomfrey tremia quando lhe perguntou se se sentia melhor. Com melhor voz que há pouco, Hermione respondeu que sim e ia exactamente perguntar-lhe o que é que se passava quando a enfermeira deu um salto.  
  
- Venho já, menina Granger!- avisou ela ao sair da ala hospitalar.  
  
Mirou o copo vazio. Primeiro acordara num quarto que não conhecia; depois, Pomfrey chegava dizendo que ela voltara e pensara que ela tinha ido. Afinal, a situação era ainda mais estranha do que aquilo que ela pensara!  
  
Olhou também em seu redor. Estava tudo igual ao que se lembrava: as camas, os cortinados, os quadros, o calendário pregado na parede,...O calendário! Foi o calendário que captou a sua atenção. A imagem mostrava uma enfermaria vazia (provavelmente abandonada pelo seu desenho vivo) mas o mais estranho era aquilo que estava escrito antes das quadrículas numeradas: "Julho, 2001". Mas que era aquilo? O ano correcto seria 1997! Será que Madame Pomfrey não reparara ainda que andava adiantada? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a enfermeira de Hogwarts não era despassarada.  
  
- « Ahhh, mas o que é que se passa? Será um sonho? Pensa, Hermione, pensa!»  
  
Beliscou o braço, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma mancha avermelhada. Massajava o local quando ouviu passos apressados no corredor; colocou o copo na mesa de cabeceira do seu lado direito e encostou-se nas almofadas brancas de linho.  
  
Num instante, Pomfrey entrou de novo na enfermaria, acompanhada por Rubeus Hagrid. O meio-gigante olhou para Hermione totalmente atónito e ela viu lágrimas inundarem os seus olhos escuros.  
  
- Ela voltou! Isto é um milagre!  
  
- Eu bem lhe disse, Hagrid!  
  
Hermione quis perguntar o que se passava, mas foi interrompida pelo guarda dos campos, que se atirou aos ombros dela sem pensar. Chorava baba e ranho e a rapariga , quase sem respirar, afagou-lhe o cabelo áspero. Não percebia nada de nada, mas ia exigir explicações!  
  
- Hagrid, você vai matar a rapariga!- gritou a enfermeira apavorada, enquanto o puxava.  
  
- Desculpa, Hermione!- retirou um enorme lenço branco do bolso e assoou-se- mas durante todo este tempo...Ah, eu sabia que não ias desistir!  
  
- Hagrid, por favor, pára de chorar e diz-me o que se passa!  
  
O homem olhou-a espantado. Pomfrey descansou-o:  
  
- É normal! Já é uma sorte ela não estar amnésica!  
  
- Amquê?!  
  
- Amnésica, ter perdido a memória! Mas agora que ela regressou...  
  
- MAS O QUE É QUE ME ACONTECEU AFINAL?  
  
Ela já não aguentava mais! Desde sempre que ela encontrara as respostas que necessitava nos livros, mas agora sabia que era diferente! Nenhum livro traria o mistério que tomava conta dela naquele momento! Sendo assim, era preciso que quem o soubesse, o contasse; mas eles pareciam surdos e não ouviam as súplicas dela. Ou se ouviam, estavam determinados a não lho contar!  
  
- Menina Granger, qual é a última coisa que se lembra?  
  
- Bom...- começou ela, tentando controlar-se -eu, o Harry e o Ron saímos de Hogwarts para um passeio em Hogsmeade. A meio da visita, ao sairmos do Três Vassouras, vimos um feiticeiro vestido de negro passar rapidamente á nossa frente. Achámo-lo um pouco estranho; mas logo de seguida ele estava no meio da rua, ergueu a varinha e vimo-lo murmurar um feitiço desconhecido para mim! Logo seguiu-se um som como uma explosão, tudo se encheu de poeira, haviam gritos e correrias. Separei-me dos rapazes e fui ver o que se passava mais á frente. Mas ao caminhar perto de uma casa um pouco velha, ouvi um ruído esquisito: vi algumas pedras rolarem... a casa estava a ruir! Começaram a cair objectos em meu redor, e penso que um me acertou... doeu- me a cabeça! Não me lembro de mais, talvez tenha perdido os sentidos.  
  
- Coincide com a história de Harry!- murmurou Hagrid ao ouvido da enfermeira.  
  
- O que é que se passou?- Hermione não ouvira a frase do meio-gigante.  
  
- Você chegou muito ferida aqui a Hogwarts- começou Pomfrey- Estava viva, mas muito fraca. Havia quem pensasse que não ia resistir. Eu própria o pensei, porque a menina estava mesmo muito mal, o golpe na cabeça era bastante profundo e não abria os olhos.  
  
- Estiveste na enfermaria durante bastante tempo!- Hagrid continuou o seu discurso comovido- Tivemos de te mudar para outro quarto mais tarde, pois não acordavas e existiam muitos feridos da guerra para cuidar. Dumbledore achou que devias ficar afastada das partes mais frequentadas do castelo para não seres perturbada.  
  
- Você nunca mais acordou! Eu visitava-a todos os dias para ver se estaria acordada; professores não saíam daqui durante as férias não fosse o caso de abrir os olhos! Alguns de nós- Pomfrey olhou Hagrid- continuavam na esperança de que iria acordar um dia, mas o tempo passava e ali estava a menina, sempre deitada, de olhos cerrados e imóvel. Muitos começaram a tratá-la como um anjo perdido nas teias da guerra violenta e fria, tal como muitos outros se perderam. Dizia-se que ficaria ali para a eternidade. Mas agora... acordou!  
  
Hermione desligou-se de tudo. Já sabia o que se passara: estivera em coma. Tal como acontecia naqueles filmes que ela tanto visionava durante o tempo que passava na casa dos seus pais. Daí a alegria imensa deles ao verem-na acordada. Mas pelo discurso que ouvira, percebia que dormira bastante tempo, tempo esse ainda desconhecido; percebera que fora bastante ainda. Veio-lhe á memória o calendário. Não, não podia ser verdade!  
  
- Quando tempo estive eu a dormir?- perguntou com voz fraca, receosa com a resposta.  
  
Pomfrey segurou as mãos da sua paciente.  
  
- Durante muito tempo, querida! Eu sei que pode ser chocante mas sei também que é forte...  
  
- Quanto tempo estive eu em coma?- tornou ela, já um pouco impaciente.  
  
Hermione ouviu o guarda dos campos suspirar profundamente antes de lhe dar a resposta:  
  
- Quatro anos, Hermione. Estiveste a dormir profundamente durante quatro anos!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: bem ,acho que agora ninguém se pode queixar de capítulos curtos. Queixam-se mas é deles compridos! *lol* Obrigada à Pandora (mais uma vez, obrigada, e jinhos também) e á Morticia (obrigada também e espero que agora fiques mas contente com o tamanho!! Se bem que...eu não consigo escrever capítulos pequenos). Se mais alguém quiser deixar review, eu não mordo...ahahaha. Sei que este ficou muito chato, mas espero que os outros estejam melhorzinhos, quem sabe? Esperemos ver-nos mais por aí. 


	3. O regresso

Disclaimer: as personagens e lugares são da JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
«Someday, our fight will be won then  
  
We'll stand in the sun then  
  
That bright afternoon  
  
Till then, on days when the sun is gone  
  
We'll hang on»- "Someday" por Eternal  
  
Ali, á porta do escritório de Dumbledore, sentia-se mais segura do que antes. Descobrira que perdera quatro anos da sua vida; descobrira que agora já não era uma menina de 17 anos, mas sim uma mulher adulta de 21! Não completara os seus estudos na escola, perdera o contacto com os colegas, perdera amigos, de certeza. Agora, a única coisa que sabia era que a guerra terminara há dois anos e actualmente era Verão, Hogwarts estava fechada para férias. O resto, Hagrid achara que o melhor era ser Dumbledore a contar-lhe. Por isso, ali estava ela, escoltada pelo fiel amigo meio- gigante.  
  
O director estava sentado á sua secretária quando eles entraram e foi com um grande sorriso que ele pediu que se sentassem. Colocou a cartas que lia de lado e virou-se para a bruxinha á sua frente. Hermione reparou que o professor parecia muito mais velho e cansado do que antes; mas os olhos azuis continuavam a ser os mesmos: amigáveis e confiantes.  
  
- Vejo que sempre decidiu regressar!- disse Dumbledore quebrando o silêncio.  
  
- Sempre disse que a nossa Hermione não era rapariga para desistir ás primeiras!  
  
- Nunca tive dúvidas disso, Hagrid, podem estar certos!  
  
O velho feiticeiro levantou-se de uma maneira lenta. Ia agarrar a bengala atrás de si, mas arrependeu-se e afastou a mão. Era tão diferente do outro Dumbledore!  
  
- Hagrid- chamou ele, pegando nas cartas abandonadas na secretária- envia estas cartas a Cornelius, por favor! Ele necessita uma resposta urgente, por isso, agradeci se fosses já!  
  
O homem barbudo acenou com a cabeça e agarrou as cartas. Sabia que Dumbledore precisava de falar com Hermione, acerca de tudo aquilo que ocorrera durante a guerra. Mas queria fazê-lo a sós. Em silêncio, Hagrid virou costas e abandonou o escritório.  
  
Já Dumbledore andava pela sala lentamente, observando as molduras dos antigos directores de Hogwarts. Hermione mirou-o. Também percebera que o professor queria falar-lhe, talvez acerca do que ocorrera durante os anos que dormiu. Que teria acontecido com Ron, o seu grande amigo, com o qual discutia sem parar mas podia contar sempre que era preciso? Que teria acontecido com Harry, o seu primeiro namorado, que amava acima de tudo?  
  
- A guerra foi horrível!- exclamou Dumbledore, finalmente- Talvez os piores anos tenham sido exactamente os últimos dois, aqueles que dormiu! Morreram centenas de feiticeiros, de ambos os lados! Tempos difíceis, muito difíceis.  
  
Deu uma volta e foi sentar-se novamente á secretária. Soltou um suspiro cansado e tomou um ar sério.  
  
- As coisas vão mudar, Hermione! Tudo mudou com a guerra, poderá ser difícil integrar-se facilmente neste mundo novo. Mas sei que é forte e vai conseguir! E quanto aos estudos,- o director interrompeu Hermione- poderá completá-los mais tarde, quando já estiver preparada.  
  
Ele desviou o olhar para o chão, ouvindo o tique-taque do relógio pendurado numa das paredes da divisão. Aquele barulhinho irritante ecoava na sua cabeça sem parar; sabia que só pararia quando alguém falasse. Mas o velho professor sentado á sua frente não queria dar o primeiro passo, esperando que fosse ela a dá-lo. Que podia ela dizer?  
  
Talvez perguntar o que acontecera àqueles que conhecia! Onde e como estavam Ron, Harry, Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean...? Estariam eles vivos, casados, a trabalhar num emprego do qual se orgulhassem? Ou estariam mortos, dormindo eternamente debaixo da terra e tendo apenas um bloco de mármore trabalhado a indicar que estavam ali?  
  
Talvez perguntar onde estavam os seus pais, na certa preocupados com o estado da sua única filha, que já antes ficaram assustados e receosos quando Hermione lhes comunicara que iria partir para a guerra. Ou talvez perguntar porque é que ainda existia quem acreditasse que ela poderia vir a abrir os olhos, apesar de se encontrar há tanto tempo naquele leito.  
  
Poderia perguntar tudo isto, para também poder saciar a sua curiosidade; ela queria perguntar tudo isto, para poder calar aquele ruído que não desistia de tornar a mente de Hermione na sua moradia. Mas um nó na garganta (na certa nascido do seu receio de ouvir más notícias) não a deixava articular uma única palavra! Foi Dumbledore quem ressuscitou a conversa... finalmente.  
  
- Voldemort estava mais poderoso que nunca! O facto de ter sido vencido por um bebé de um ano humilhou a sua figura junto da população feiticeira. Ao regressar, quis provar que não era tão fraco assim. Quis vingar-se dos causadores da sua humilhação; quis vingar-se daquele que o levou á miséria. Quis atrair mais companheiros, fazendo-os ver que ele continuava a ser forte e destemido. Assim ele criou esta guerra!  
  
Dumbledore abanou a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação.  
  
- Não são apenas os Muggles que criam guerras; nós, os bruxos, também as criamos- comentou o director, que lia bastantes jornais Muggles- Só que eles utilizam materiais esquisitos: armas, espingardas, canhões, aviões, bombas; os feiticeiros utilizam apenas varinhas! Mas de restos é tudo igual: mortes, feridos, destruição, horror, miséria, extinção da esperança de dias melhores que estes! Guerras não levam a nada, Hermione. Os homens, tenham sangue mágico ou não, apenas as fazem rebentar para tentar provar que são melhores que os outros. Pena que só provem que não possuem inteligência. O que Voldemort provou!  
  
O tique-taque do relógio continuava, mas já não irritava tanto Hermione. Estava interessada no discurso do professor. Concordava com aquilo que ele dizia; sabia o que lhe estava a ser transmitido pois presenciara um ano de horrores. Mas o discurso de Dumbledore era muito mais profundo do que aquele que ela alguma vez produziria: ele vivera a guerra do princípio ao fim!  
  
- Tantas vidas eu vi partir! Tantos jovens robustos, fortes e corajosos expiraram nos meus braços e eu sem poder fazer nada para o evitar! Tantos jovens malignos, atraídos pelo poder e pela escuridão vi morrer nos campos de batalha! Vi acabar tantas famílias, como por exemplo, os Crabbe; foram todos mortos. E não me refiro apenas a Devoradores da Morte. Os Diggory desapareceram!  
  
Ela relembrou os rostos da família. A bela e jovem face de Cedric, morto aos 17 anos; o rosto alegre e esperto de Amos, seguido logo pelo seu rosto doloroso e desesperado, igual ao da sua mulher, ao descobrir que o filho de ambos não regressara vivo daquele labirinto.  
  
- Famílias de sangue-puro, já com longa linhagem na História da Magia desapareceram por completo. Outras perderam membros muito queridos. Penso que não existe uma única família que se possa dar ao luxo de argumentar que tenha sobrevivido inteira a esta guerra!- Hermione olhou alarmada para o professor- Feiticeira, Hermione. A sua família não participou nesta guerra!  
  
Sim, ela sabia isso! Estava era preocupada com os Weasleys; teria alguém morrido?  
  
- Nenhuma família?- perguntou a rapariga, em voz baixa- Nem mesmo os Weasleys?  
  
- Nem mesmo eles!- suspirou Dumbledore, com voz magoada- No entanto, todos eles foram heróis durante esta guerra! Mesmo antes de ela rebentar, foram um dos poucos que se puseram imediatamente do meu lado, acreditaram que Voldemort tinha regressado e prontificaram-se a ajudar! Você deve lembrar- se, ocorreu no seu 5º ano!  
  
Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.  
  
- Mas aqueles dois serão relembrados eternamente. Os seus nomes estão escritos num memorial colocado à entrada; poderá vê-lo quando sair da escola. Eu sei que vai ser difícil!Toda a família sofreu; até eu sofri!  
  
Hermione sentia os olhos picarem, sentia um aperto no coração e uma impressão na garganta. Sabia que as notícias iam ser terríveis. Segurou com força as mãos que Dumbledore lhe oferecera; não queria debulhar-se em lágrimas, não queria...  
  
- Percy foi capturado por um grupo de Devoradores da Morte. Queriam saber notícias do nosso lado. Encontrámo-lo muito ferido, num beco escuro da Londres Muggle, e com um sorriso nos lábios: ele não lhes revelara nada! Acabou por não resistir a todos os ferimentos. Mais tarde, foi a vez do mais novo; ninguém pode fazer nada pelo pobre Ronald...  
  
Não queria debulhar-se em lágrimas...não queria...tal como não queria ouvir mais as palavras de Dumbledore. Era tudo tão cruel! Ron morto, nunca mais o veria... nunca mais ouviria a sua voz, o sentiria perto de si! Porque é que ele teve de partir tão cedo? Nem chegara aos 20 anos! Seria justo? Algo naquela guerra teria sido justo?  
  
Deixava lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelas suas pálidas bochechas, não fez um único gesto para as impedir. Continuava a segurar a mão enrugada de Dumbledore, com toda a força que tinha.  
  
- Sei o que sente! Senti o mesmo quando ele partiu!  
  
- Era um dos meus melhores amigos! Nós discutíamos muito, sim, mas apenas porque os nossos feitios eram muito diferentes! Sempre gostei tanto dele- murmurava Hermione, que não conseguia falar mais alto que aquilo- E nem me despedi dele uma última vez!  
  
- Esteve num sono profundo. Tenho a certeza que, estando ele onde estiver, está contente por ter acordado, finalmente.  
  
A rapariga de caracóis castanhos levantou-se da cadeira e olhou pela janela. A tarde estava a chegar ao fim; via uma semicircunferência alaranjada desaparecer no céu cor de fogo, por detrás das montanhas verdejantes. "Esteja ele onde estiver", dissera Dumbledore. Onde estava Ron? Algures naquele céu de finais de Julho? Algures a descansar numa das árvores que ela observava? Estaria ele sentado no parapeito daquela janela a sorrir-lhe? Lembrava-se de um filme que vira há uns anos atrás, chamado "A cidade dos Anjos". Será que realmente existiam anjos por aí, a observar aquilo que nós fazemos? Hermione preferia acreditar que sim; porque se existissem anjos, de certeza que Ron seria um. Sorriu para o vidro á sua frente.  
  
- Mr. Weasley foi um herói! Pena o fim que teve!- continuou o velho professor- Ele não o merecia! Penso que foi a morte de Ron que fez com que Harry partisse furioso contra a grupo das Trevas, ao que se juntava o seu estado. Ele não tinha medo de morrer...apenas vos queria vingar!  
  
O nome de Harry fez Hermione saltar. Rapidamente, regressou á cadeira, com o coração a bater tão fortemente que até ficou enjoada!  
  
- Harry...o que é que lhe aconteceu?  
  
- Sobreviveu à guerra; foi uma importante peça para a nossa vitória, foi importante para trazer a paz de novo ao mundo. Mas o seu melhor amigo morrera há pouco tempo e a namorada estava adormecida há cerca de um ano, todos lhe diziam que não iria acordar...  
  
- E...?- Hermione tremia, pensando que ele cometera suicídio ou algo parecido.  
  
- E passou um mau bocado. Não reagia a nada, via o tempo passar e você não acordava... ele também começou a acreditar que você partira! Compreenda, dormiu durante 4 anos! Mas neste momento em que a solidão tomou conta dele, houve alguém que o consolou todo este tempo; ofereceu-lhe o ombro para ele chorar e as mãos para o ajudar. Penso que ele começou a acreditar mais na vida a partir daqui. Nunca esqueceu, nem esquecerá, Mr. Weasley, nem nunca esqueceu que você ainda não estava realmente morta...  
  
- Mas...?- perguntou ela, pensado se teria perdido o seu grande amor.  
  
- Ouvi dizer que eles saem juntos; ouvi uns falarem de romance. A verdade é que Harry se encontra muito, mesmo muito próximo da mais nova Weasley, Ginny!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: Olá outra vez. Para quem está a acompanhar, desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo, mas a escola não está a ajudar muito. Nestas próximas duas semanas, não sei se terei tempo. Mas agradeço a quem quer que a acompanhe, claro. Muito obrigada principalmente ao Ice, acredita que fiquei muito contente com a tua review e só espero que não venhas a ficar desiludido algum dia com ela, e para a Pandora, miga, já sabes que te estou sempre grata pelas considerações. Muitos beijinhos a toda a gente e quem quiser mandar uma opinião está á vontade!  
  
Esta fic NÃO tem spoilers da Ordem de Fénix -escrevi-a muito antes do livro ter saído. 


	4. A dor

Disclaimer: as personagens e lugares são da JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
« Oh the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do»- "Girl in the mirror" por Britney Spears  
  
Hermione limpava os olhos para disfarçar o choro que se apoderar dela após sair do escritório de Dumbledore. Acabava de descobrir que dormira quatro anos, que o melhor amigo estava morto e o namorado estava apaixonado por um amiga de ambos. Seria aquilo suficiente para chorar assim? Após conversar com o director, encontrou Hagrid e McGonnagal, que a esperavam no corredor. A professora reagiu da mesma maneira que o meio- gigante e Pomfrey: abraçando-a a dizendo que era um milagre ela estar acordada. Hagrid mostrava-se orgulhoso da sua menina ("- Eu disse que ela iria acordar!") enquanto a conduzia à ala hospitalar.  
  
- Só para ver se está tudo bem!- explicou McGonnagal- Depois poderá sair!  
  
Ela reagiu com indiferença àqueles cuidados. Cumpriu as ordens de Madame Pomfrey, mas a sua mente não estava ali. Estava, talvez, nos campos de batalha onde tantos jovens perderam a vida, esperando melhorar o mundo com esse sacrifício. Será que esses sacrifícios foram suficientes para estabelecer a paz? Era necessário morrer para estabelecer a paz? Porquê? Paz era o contrário da guerra e da violência; era necessário uma para existir a outra?!  
  
O exame foi positivo. Hermione estava óptima, excepto naquele pedaço vazio que ficara após o coma. Mas nada nem ninguém o poderia restituir! De seguida, seguiu para a casa de banho e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro. Lavou o corpo, tentou lavar a alma; não conseguiu!  
  
Deixou Hogwarts após se despedir de toda a gente. Hagrid queria acompanhá- la, mas era necessário um tempo para ficar só. Com alguma dificuldade, lá o convenceu que não precisava de ajuda e o meio-gigante permaneceu no colégio, prometendo a Hermione escrever imediatamente aos seus pais para lhes contar as boas novas.  
  
Ao passar pelos enormes portões de ferro ladeados por colunas com os javalis alados, viu o memorial que Dumbledore referira: duas belas placas (de prata, talvez?) em cada uma das colunas, onde se encontravam os nomes daqueles que se tinham sacrificado por um mundo melhor, após as palavras "Em adorável memória de". Encontrou os nomes de Ron e Percy Weasley na lista, no meio de outros conhecidos: Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Ernie McMillan, Lisa Turpin, até mesmo o de Severus Snape! Todos eles poderiam estar agora vivos, morar algures numa casinha bonita, acompanhados pelo marido ou esposa e pelos filhos; isso não acontecia, devido á opção que eles tinham feito: morrer para dar a vida!  
  
Hermione releu a frase final de despedida: "Descansem em paz". Sim, onde quer que estivessem, iriam ter paz e tranquilidade. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao relembrar o início do 5º ano, quando Voldemort tinha regressado, e o seu 6º ano, o primeiro durante a guerra. Nesse tempo, ela, Harry e Ron prometeram não se separar e lutar sempre pelo lado que achassem mais correcto. Ela não cumprira o que prometera! Um ano depois do começo da guerra foi atacada e passou quatro anos a dormir. Não acompanhara os amigos, deixara-os a eles e aos colegas a lutar sozinhos e não sofrera nada por ser sempre protegida! Seria justo? Abandonou a escola e prosseguiu o seu caminho para Hogsmeade. Iria apanhar o comboio até à estação de Kings' Cross; daí, seguiria o caminho que o destino decidisse.  
  
Não foi difícil arranjar um comboio, mas foi obrigada a esperar cerca de 20 minutos até á sua chegada. Ocupou uma das últimas carruagens, a que estava vazia. Precisava de privacidade.  
  
Ao observar as imagens que passavam nas janelas, relembrou a primeira vez que andara de comboio: tinha 5 anos e estava cheia de medo, não era adepta de velocidades. Ainda hoje não o era! Com o tempo foi-se habituando- as viagens para Hogwarts eram feitas de comboio. Ah, as viagens! O quanto ela as adorava! Rever os colegas, contar histórias e piadas, falar em privado com os amigos, comer doces mágicos, brigar com Malfoy e os idiotas dos guarda-costas,... Gostaria de voltar á infância e adolescência para reviver estes momentos, que nunca mais se poderiam repetir!  
  
Foi saudosa que ela chegou á estação de Kings' Cross. Sem malão, que já tinha sido enviado aos seus pais anteriormente, e sem o seu gato Crookshanks (onde estaria ele?) sentia que se esquecera de algo importante! Olhou á sua volta. Nem um rosto conhecido por entre a multidão na estação! Para onde iria ela? Para casa dos pais, que deveriam estar á sua espera? Visitar amigos conhecidos? Passear por ali e ficar sozinha? Gostaria que alguém lhe respondesse por ela; mas teve de se decidir...  
  
- Pode levar-me a Ottery St. Catchpole?- perguntou Hermione a um taxista Muggle que se encontrava perto dela.  
  
- Ottery St. Catchpole?- repetiu o homem- Tem dinheiro para a viagem?  
  
Hermione mostrou-lhe o dinheiro Muggle que possuía na carteira e entrou para o banco traseiro.  
  
A viagem foi longa (ou pareceu-lhe assim). Além disso, o homem não se calava! Desde o calor anormal que se fazia sentir, da má-criação dos passageiros, dos seus problemas,... só faltou a cor das suas cuecas! Ela ouviu tudo sem abrir a boca. Se a abrisse, era capaz de lhe gritar se sabia o que era dormir durante quatro anos, durante uma guerra que se desenrolou às escondidas do resto do mundo, e acordar para descobrir que o melhor amigo estava morto e o namorado estava com outra! Se sabia o que era sentir- se uma coisinha sem graça e nojenta no meio daqueles heróis que lutaram valentemente contra o mal, contra as trevas, contra a violência e horror que viviam! Queria gritar-lhe isto, mas conteve-se. Para bem dela... e do homem também!  
  
Saiu na aldeia, mas aquele não era o seu verdadeiro destino! Ela queria era visitar os Weasleys. Sabia que aquele local ficava perto da Toca; o mais difícil seria encontrar o caminho. Esperava não se perder, não estava autorizada a fazer magia. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.  
  
A caminhada decorreu sem problemas, excepto naquele momento em que foi por um caminho errado, mas facilmente se apercebeu do engano. Brevemente avistou a casa da família de ruivos.  
  
Continuava igual à que ela se lembrava, até mesmo nas galinhas gordas que passeavam no pátio; mas sabia que por dentro estaria muito diferente. Soube- o quando lhe pareceu ver Ron correr para ela de braços abertos, para a abraçar como fazia sempre que ela lá ia passar férias! Soube que estava a delirar, na certa: Ron estava morto, não ia regressar!  
  
Caminhou pelo pátio e bateu à porta de casa. Viu as cortinas da janela da cozinha mexerem e Molly abriu a porta. Os seus olhos estavam arregalados, os joelhos tremiam.  
  
- Hermione?!- perguntou ela, colocando um mão á frente da boca- Acordaste! Estás aqui!  
  
Mrs. Weasley abraçou-a. A rapariga pôde senti-la chorar e soluçar no seu ombro; abraçou-a com muita força. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se protegida nos braços dela!  
  
- Quatro anos, Hermione! Nunca pensei que acordasses outra vez!- as lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas rosadas e rechonchudas de Molly- Como estás, como te sentes?  
  
- Mal. Já sei o que aconteceu...  
  
A senhora fez-lhe sinal para entrar e levou-a até à cozinha. Hermione sentou-se à mesa, onde ainda existiam pratos sujos, provavelmente do jantar. Mrs. Weasley fê-los levitar até ao lava-louças, onde os colocou a lavarem-se sozinhos. Deitou chá em duas canecas e sentou-se á mesa com a rapariga.  
  
- Queres comer alguma coisa?- perguntou, oferecendo-lhe uma das canecas.  
  
- Não obrigada. Só mesmo o chá!  
  
- Não tens fome depois de tanto tempo a dormir?  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça negativamente. Tinha fome sim, mas não de alimentos; uma fome que ninguém poderia matar...  
  
- Vão todos ficar contentes por te ver! Vais ser um símbolo de resistência, verás.  
  
- Resistência?- Hermione parecia ofendida- Eu não sou resistente, Mrs. Weasley. Fui fraca e logo no princípio da guerra fui atacada e posta quatro anos a dormir. Isto não é ser resistente.  
  
- Não, passaste quatro anos a dormir mas acordaste no fim. Foste forte e resistente, não querias que a tua hora chegasse já, com tanta vida pela frente- Molly virou a cabeça para a lareira- Tens feito muita falta por aqui...  
  
Ela olhou também as fotografias que se encontravam no parapeito da lareira. Todas elas apenas mostravam Ron e Percy, em diversos momentos das suas vidas. Perderam-se para sempre. Nunca mais ninguém os veria falar, rir, chatear, namorar, ou viver! Agora viviam atrás de molduras douradas e trabalhadas.  
  
- Sinto a falta deles! Eu até me dava bem com o Percy, e o Ron era o meu melhor amigo!  
  
- Foi uma dor tão grande! Primeiro começou a guerra; depois foste atacada- não és minha filha, mas sabes que sempre te tratei como tal; de seguida desaparece o Percy, e nunca mais o veria com vida outra vez; mais tarde, o Ron, já tão perto do final. Todas as mortes são horríveis, Hermione, mas a dos filhos são as piores! Eles nunca deviam morrer antes dos pais; não há dor maior que a dor de perder um filho! E eu perdi dois!  
  
Hermione quis abraçá-la, dizer-lhe que era terrível sim, perder uma pessoa daquelas. Ela não sabia o que era perder um filho, mas perdera amigos (muitos amigos) ao mesmo tempo que se tem de inserir num mundo novo e recém- saído da guerra. Queria dizer-lhe; mas tinha soluços presos na sua garganta e não conseguiu. Fitou o chá que Molly lhe dera para as mãos.  
  
Ouviu a porta abrir, vozes a conversarem e percebeu quem tinha acabado de chegar à Toca: Harry e Ginny passaram pela porta da cozinha risonhos e (era verdade) de mãos dadas. Hermione engoliu em seco.  
  
- Harry...- sussurrou a senhora, pondo-se em pé.  
  
Ginny olhou a mãe e o seu olhar pousou na rapariga sentada ao lado dela. Esta pôde ver a boca da menina ruiva abrir-se de espanto e deixar cair a bolsa que trazia na mão. Com a outra puxou Harry, que não ligava a nada e ia já a subir as escadas.  
  
- T-tu...não, mas...  
  
- Então, que se passa?- perguntou Harry ao ver a cara aparvalhada da mais nova Weasley.  
  
Ele olhou a cozinha e viu-a. Sentada ali, no banco á sua frente a olhá-lo. O mesmo cabelo castanho e encaracolado- embora um pouco mais comprido -, a mesma pele branca e brilhante, o mesmo olhar... não, agora o seu olhar era magoado e triste. Era Hermione, sem dúvida! Mas como é que ela ali estava, acordada e viva? Disseram-lhe para não ter esperanças, ela não acordaria. E agora estava ali de novo.  
  
- Hermione, és mesmo tu?- perguntou, ajeitando os óculos redondos.  
  
- Não, sou um clone!  
  
- Bem, o melhor é deixar-vos sozinhos- comentou Molly, saindo da cozinha- Vem tu também, Ginny.  
  
- Mas mãe...  
  
- Deixa-os falar sozinhos, menina!  
  
Ginny deitou um olhar inquiridor ao casal, mas acabou por virar costas e seguir a mãe até ao piso de cima.  
  
Hermione sentiu-se mais á vontade sozinha com ele, Harry Potter. O rapaz que vencera o Lord das Trevas inúmeras vezes; que sobrevivera á guerra, mesmo com o melhor amigo morto e a namorada a um passo deste destino; que era uma das personalidades feiticeiras mais conhecidas do Mundo; que fora o seu namorado durante dois anos, o primeiro que tivera, o primeiro que amara verdadeiramente. Harry Potter, que poderia ter qualquer rapariga que quisesse, mas preferiu a amiga que passava os dias a ler e a estudar na biblioteca. Poderiam ser um casal esquisito, mas os sentimentos que os uniam eram verdadeiros. Será que tudo tinha chegado ao fim, e esses momentos românticos faziam parte do passado?  
  
- Hermione, nem imaginas as saudades que tive de ti!  
  
Harry correu para ela e abraçou-a. Era óptimo senti-la nos braços de novo, cheirar o seu cabelo, sentir a sua pele suave. Quatro anos sem tudo aquilo era doloroso! O rapaz tentou de seguida beijá-la, mas Hermione desviou a cara.  
  
- Então, que se passa? Sou eu, Harry Potter!  
  
- Hermione Granger, muito prazer!  
  
- Que foi?- os olhos verdes de Harry foram tomados pela confusão- Porque é que estás assim tão fria?  
  
- Eu sou assim!  
  
- Deixa-te de brincadeiras, tu és afável, nunca fria.  
  
- Tornei-me assim depois de descobrir certas coisas. Como por exemplo: a nova namorada que tens!  
  
Tinha de o dizer. Tinha aquela frase presa algures na sua garganta, a pedir para sair, provocando dor! Ao falá-la, deixou de doer.  
  
O rapaz (homem, Harry era um homem feito) perdeu o seu à-vontade. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo negro, torceu as mãos, encavalitou os óculos no nariz. Sinais que estava mesmo nervoso!  
  
- Que namorada é essa?  
  
- Ah, claro! Não foi isso que me disseram, Harry- ela tentava controlar-se para não gritar, daí que as palavras lhe saíssem tremidas- Já sei; eu VI, tu e a Ginny entrarem de mãos dadas á minha frente! Podias não acreditar que eu sobrevivesse, mas esperas ao menos que eu morresse!  
  
- Sempre tive esperanças que acordasses de novo!  
  
- Claro, daí que pedisses a ela para te ajudar!  
  
- Podes falar mais baixo, Hermione?  
  
- Mais baixo? Não queres ouvir o que eu digo, é? Também eu não queria ouvir que dormi durante ano, que centenas de pessoas amigas morreram durante a guerra, que o meu namorado andava apaixonado por uma amiga nossa! Mas não, não pedi a Dumbledore que falasse mais baixo!  
  
- Ouve, eu não sei o que sinto pela Ginny! Mas ela foi a única que me ajudou quando eu passei um mau bocado; estava sempre comigo quando chorava, quando me lembrava de ti, do Ron e de todos os outros que perderam a vida! Auxiliou-me quando precisei; estou em divida para com ela. Mas continuo... eu ainda gosto de ti...  
  
- Falas em amor... ou amizade?- questionou Hermione com mágoa na voz.  
  
Harry limitou-se a fitar o chão. O coração estava dividido; sempre conhecera os sentimentos que Ginny nutria por si. E agora? De um lado a namorada; do outro, aquela que o tinha ajudado quando ele mais precisara.  
  
- Posso perguntar porque é que estás tão ciumenta?- perguntou ele por fim.  
  
- Queres saber o porquê, é?- Hermione agarrou o rapaz pelo colarinho da camisa- Porque te amo, Harry! Porque te amo mais que tudo no mundo, mais do que aquilo que pensas! Neste momento, o mais certo é eu amar-te a ti mais do que tu me amas a mim! E quem ama é ciumento! Desculpa se fui bruta ou malcriada, se te fiz sentir magoado; não era a minha intenção! Se é preciso alguém sofrer, já basto eu!  
  
E deu-lhe um beijo na face, um beijo rápido, mas carinhoso. Porque desde que acordara que ela o queria beijar; ao vê-lo com Ginny, ficara apenas a sede...  
  
Terminado o beijo, largou-o no chão, virou costas e saiu da cozinha, saiu de casa- e bateu com a porta. Harry deixou-se cair num dos bancos atrás de si, apalermado com tudo o que acontecera!  
  
* Continua...  
  
N/A: Mmmm...bom, a Hermione não pode ser sempre certinha, né? Quis variar um pouco...só espero que ninguém se revolte por causa de tal. Já agora, aproveito outra vez para agradecer a qualquer pessoa que leia, mesmo que não deixe sinal (o que eu nem sei sequer se há), porque é sempre bom ter alguém que usufrua do nosso trabalho! Um agradecimento especial á Pandora (claro, miga, que faria eu sem ti? Realmente, já deves andar farta desta história, mas agradeço o sacrifício) e ao Ice (também muito obrigado pelos elogios, agora quem me pôs a chorar foste tu!! XD). Jinhos a toda a gente, e espero encontrar toda a gente daqui a uns tempinhos!  
  
Próximo capítulo: Hermione encontra alguém que não queria rever outra vez. Mas algo de horrível aconteceu com essa pessoa... 


	5. A amargura

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling bla, bla, bla...  
  
...  
  
«It's a long road when you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
You can find love if you search whithin yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear»- "Hero" por Mariah Carey  
  
A raiva, o ciúme tinham tomado conta de si! Estava cega por Harry. Era a primeira vez que sentia raiva por um amigo! Seria normal? Estaria ela normal? Aahh, controla-te! Controlo- seria capaz de tal?  
  
Hermione tropeçou e caiu no chão. Pretendia regressar a Ottery St. Catchpole, mas a noite escura e a discussão que tivera com Harry não ajudavam em nada. Achava que estava perdida. Alguma vez sairia dali? Será que ia transformar-se em comida para lobos (ali haveriam lobos?)? Não conseguia levantar-se; o seu pé estava inchado!  
  
Deitada no chão, observava o céu estrelado por cima da sua cabeça. De um belo tom azul-escuro, pintalgado de estrelas pequenas e brilhantes, como se fossem diamantes pregados àquela tela. Lembrou-se das noites quentes em Hogwarts, quando ela e os amigos fugiam à socapa dos dormitórios e iam estender-se na relva perto do lago, a observar o céu. Depois, imaginavam desenhos engraçados, gozando com uns e outros.  
  
Estranhamente, parecia-lhe distinguir agora os mesmos desenhos que distinguia há anos atrás: um leão em posição de combate ("- Yeah, Gryffindor ao poder!"), uma vassoura ("- Agora ia jogar Quidditch! Queres, Harry?"), um grupo de livros ("- Oh, não , esqueci-me de estudar a matéria de Poções!!"), uma bota ("- Bota?! Sim, para bater no Malfoy!"),...  
  
Pensava também na discussão que tivera com Harry. Pensando bem, se calhar tinha sido injusta para com ele! Dumbledore tinha falado em rumores, não em factos! Não havia provas que Harry namorava com Ginny, excepto naquelas mãos juntas. Fora cegada pela raiva e pelo ciúme. Tinha de lhe pedir desculpas, sim! Mas acontecia tudo sem ela perceber, de maneira muito confusa! Porquê?  
  
Não soube quanto tempo esteve ali, deitada ao ar livre. Podia ter estado quinze minutos ou duas horas. Porque ali estava apenas o seu corpo; a mente divagava alegremente num lugar ainda desconhecido para ela. Daí que quando viu uma forte luz e alguém chamou o seu nome, pensou que tinha morrido!  
  
- Hermione?! És tu?  
  
- Sou? Sim, sou...  
  
Semicerrou os olhos e olhou contra a forte luz. Parecia pertencer a um carro! E uma cabeça ruiva esticou-se para fora, naquilo que parecia ser uma janela.  
  
- Ron?- murmurou alegremente- Vieste buscar-me...de carro?  
  
- Sentes-te bem, Hermione?  
  
Não, não era Ron. Dentro do carro estavam os gémeos Fred e George, com os inconfundíveis cabelos vermelhos como fogo. Ambos tinham ido passar o dia a Londres e regressavam a casa àquela hora; esperavam tudo, menos encontrar Hermione, há anos presa num sono profundo, quase desmaiada no chão, longe de tudo e de todos, no meio do nada.  
  
Os rapazes pararam carro e saltaram para o exterior. Hermione arranjou forças para se sentar; sentia-se zonza! Agarrou o pé esquerdo e reparou no inchadíssimo tornozelo. Boa, só lhe faltava essa!  
  
- O que te aconteceu?- perguntou Fred (ou seria George?), agarrando a cara da rapariga- Há quanto tempo acordaste? Como te sentes?  
  
- Deixa-a respirar, homem!- contrapôs o gémeo, a sorrir.  
  
- Sinto-me um pouco zonza. Acordei não há muito, ao entardecer- levou a mão á testa- Podem ajudar-me a levantar? Acho que torci um tornozelo quando tropecei...  
  
Os rapazes estenderam as mãos e ajudaram-na a colocar-se na posição erecta. Hermione não conseguia andar muito bem, mas com esforço lá a meteram dentro do carro. Ela queria ir até á estação, talvez os pais lá estivessem, mas como iria lá chegar com o pé naquele estado? Não custava nada ajudar uma amiga; eles levavam-na.  
  
- Então que andavas tu a fazer por estes lados, Hermione?- perguntou George (ou seria Fred? Não os conseguia distinguir!), virando-se para o banco traseiro.  
  
- Fui visitar uns amigos. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny e... Harry.  
  
Fred e George trocaram olhares.  
  
- A... que bom!- falou Fred, o condutor- O Harry deve ter ficado muito contente.  
  
- Tivemos uma discussão!- confessou ela, com amargura- Excedi-me; mas aconteceu tudo tão depressa! Sinto que acordei de uma normal noite de sono, mas nada é o que parece! Ingressei num mundo diferente; faltam-me peças importantes, como Ron; há um vazio desde os 17 aos 21 anos, ninguém pode preencher! Quando vi o meu namorado de mãos dadas a uma amiga, explodi! Mostrei que sou horrorosa nos ciúmes; se calhar, eles não passam de amigos!  
  
Os gémeos não abriram a boca; nenhum dos 3 passageiros abriu mais a boca. Eles não queriam dizer á amiga que talvez Harry e Ginny fossem realmente mais do que amigos. Não com intenções de chamar o rapaz traidor, mas será que ele amava Hermione como antes ou estava apaixonado pela única que o pudera consolar nos piores momentos? Apenas Harry podia responder...  
  
Perto da estação, tiveram o cuidado de conduzirem no chão e não no céu, para não despertar a atenção dos Muggles. E assim que lá chegaram, foi fácil encontrar os pais de Hermione, sentados num banco e com ar cansado e ansioso. Fred parou o carro, ela saiu.  
  
- Mãe! Pai!- chamou, enquanto coxeava sem parar.  
  
Mrs. Granger correu para ela, com lágrimas a escorrer dos seus olhos escuros, para a abraçar. Também lá vinha Mr. Granger, mais moderado que a esposa, mas muito comovido por ver a sua filha sã e salva após quatro anos de temores e receios.  
  
- Oh, Hermione, como estás?- perguntava a mãe- Que aconteceu ao teu pé?  
  
- Só uma entorse, nada de preocupante!  
  
A rapariga voltou-se para trás, onde Fred e George continuavam a sorrir- lhe, dentro do carro. Fez-lhes adeus.  
  
- Obrigada, rapazes!- gritou- Desculpem o incómodo. Obrigada!  
  
Os gémeos acenaram-lhe também e partiram. Mr. Granger viu-os e fez-lhes também adeus.  
  
- Quem são?  
  
- Fred e George Weasley, não se lembram de falar deles?  
  
- Ah, claro! Cabelo ruivo...  
  
Em breve, os três deixaram a estação. Hermione teve de ser auxiliada pelos pais a chegar até ao carro, tendo partido de seguida para o apartamento onde todos viviam na capital inglesa.  
  
Durante a viagem, conversaram. Foram quatro anos sem se verem, cheios de novidades que precisavam de ser contadas. O casal encheu a filha de informações acerca do mundo Muggle, tanto a nível mundial como pessoal. Falavam alegremente, de maneira rápida, como se a noite fosse acabar antes de eles contarem tudo o que queriam.  
  
Já Hermione contou tudo sobre o seu mundo aos pais. Que viviam em paz há dois anos, que aquele período seria complicado, que perdera diversas pessoas ao longo da guerra, entre elas o amigo Ron. Contou tudo o que podia; até mesmo aquilo que fizera após acordar, e que motivara o seu atraso.  
  
Contou tudo; excepto a discussão que tivera com Harry! Sentia-se culpada por discutir assim com o namorado (seria ainda seu namorado?), sem o deixar explicar-se, baseada em rumores. Sabia que eles adoravam a relação dela com o menino feiticeiro. Era cedo para dar palpites e armar mais discussões que aquela que armara...  
  
***  
  
Vira o sol nascer naquela manhã de Julho. Na verdade, Hermione não pregara olho durante toda a noite, quente e seca. Rebolara na cama, atirara os lençóis ao chão e acabou por se levantar às 4 da manhã. Não soube porquê, mas viu todos os vídeos que os Grangers guardavam sobre ela: o baptizado, os aniversários, as festas de Natal, as férias de Verão,... Tempos bons, de felicidade e alegria, sem pensar nas partes mais chatas que fazem parte da vida.  
  
Os seus pais acordaram. Agora, teriam e retomar uma vida normal...não, ela achava que isso era impossível! Porque, para além do facto que ela tinha acordado do coma, ela era uma bruxa. Nada poderia ser normal ou igual ao passado.  
  
Após o almoço, decidiu sair um pouco de casa. Precisava de espairecer as ideias, mexer as pernas, apanhar ar. Só não sabia onde ir: visitar o mundo Muggle, que raramente visitava devido à nova posição de feiticeira; ou visitar o mundo mágico, com tantas coisas novas para descobrir. Mais uma vez, sentiu a mente abandonar o seu corpo, enquanto este percorria as ruas de um deles. Mágico ou Muggle, ela não percebia!  
  
Ruas estreitas e largas, casas pequenas e grandes, pessoas gordas e magras. Vestiam mantos longos, que levou Hermione a perceber que visitava o mundo mágico. Subiu ruelas e montes, parecia mais que alguém lhe ordenara um caminho que tinha de cumprir. Parecia que uma força a chamava para aquele lugar! Porquê?  
  
Abrandou de espanto ao chegar a uma espécie de bairro. Não o conhecia, mas sentiu uma profunda tristeza ao ver as enorme mansões que o compunham destruídas. Conseguia ver o interior delas ali, do meio da rua. Sem telhados, com vidros partidos e paredes destruídas. Vislumbrou também manchas de um estranho vermelho-escuro nalguns locais. Sangue perdido por aqueles que ali habitavam anteriormente! Sangue amigo ou inimigo?  
  
Porque é que ela ali fora? Para quê encontrar aquele cenário horrível? Aquilo não lhe dizia nada, apenas a podia colocar ainda mais triste! Além disso, parecia que naquele local estava mais frio!  
  
Afagando os braços nus, virou costas a uma das mansões, que possuía um jardim sujo e cheio de ervas daninhas, quando ouviu um barulho dentro dela. Estaria lá alguém ou seria apenas um pobre animal?  
  
- Está aí alguém?  
  
Respondeu-lhe o silêncio. Pensando de novo num gato ou outro animal, desviou o olhar, quando um outro barulho ainda mais forte se fez ouvir. Virou-se e viu alguém à porta da casa: uma figura magra, pálida, de cabelos loiros corridos e de olhos azuis, sentada numa prateada cadeira de rodas. Reconheceu-a logo:  
  
- Malfoy?- Hermione deixou cair o queixo.  
  
Sim, era ele! Era o mesmo olhar azul e altivo, o mesmo sorriso trocista e manhoso no canto da boca. No entanto, a sua expressão estava agora cheia de mágoa e tristeza. Hermione olhou a cadeira onde ele estava sentado. Era esquisito vê-lo assim.  
  
- Mas... que te aconteceu?  
  
- Ora, Granger- Malfoy esboçou um sorriso trocista- estás preocupada comigo? Querias estar aqui no meu lugar? Que queridinha; pena que eu não seja tão doce como tu! Para que é que acordaste, foi um sossego enquanto dormiste!  
  
Riu sarcasticamente após estas palavras. Continuava nojento e desprezível, como sempre!  
  
- Escusas de ser malcriado ou achas que eu tenho disposição para te aturar?  
  
- Porque não? Sempre pensei que a rata de biblioteca tivesse disposição para tudo! Foi o tijolo que te atingiu o cérebro ou foram os quatro anos que passaste a dormir?  
  
- Foi ter-te visto tão cedo!- disse Hermione como se cuspisse algo desagradável- Afinal que te aconteceu para estares nessa cadeira?  
  
- O que te interessa? Queres gozar comigo, Granger? Sonha, eu não te dou esse prazer. No entanto, existem coisas interessantes acerca de ti para eu falar: vejamos, aposto 10 galeões em como choraste baba e ranho quando descobriste que o querido do namoradinho andava agarrado a outra.  
  
- Cala-te!  
  
- Não queres ouvir, não é? Custa admitir que o amorzinho preferiu uma tonta sem dinheiro à maior inteligência de Hogwarts! Agora choras porque o Potter preferiu a Weasley e já não o agarras outra vez!  
  
- O Harry ainda não namora a Ginny! Não sabes nada do que se passa!  
  
Ele riu novamente. Porque será que o riso dele era sempre tão desagradável?  
  
- Claro que não sei nada! Isso vindo da boca daquela que mal leva uma cacetada fica quatro anos a dormir; ficas a dormir durante toda a guerra, não sabes nada do que aconteceu durante esse tempo! Tu és a única que não percebe aquilo que se passa! NADA! E para agora andares a fazer figuras tristes, era preferível que não tivesses acordado; era um favor que me fazias a mim e ao mundo.  
  
Assim que acabou de gritar, a cadeira onde Malfoy se sentava começou a andar para a frente. Passou pela rapariga, que não encontrava argumentos para lhe atirar á cara. Ele podia magoá-la, mas dizia a verdade: o que é que se passava no mundo agora? Quem a podia ajudar a descobrir a resposta?  
  
- E...- Malfoy virou-se para Hermione de repente- o que é que aqui estás a fazer?  
  
Não soube o que lhe responder. Fora parar ali por acaso, como se um íman a atraísse ao local, mas ela não entendia o porquê. Que lhe trouxera a descoberta? Mas não podia dizer aquilo ao rapaz que a olhava, esperando a resposta.  
  
- Que local é este?  
  
- Que inocente!- os olhos azuis pararam na face dela- Devoradores da Morte. Tudo de Devoradores da Morte! As casas, os jardins, as ruas, o ar deles! Agora pega na varinha e pega fogo a tudo, ninguém se importa; desapareceu tudo. A maior parte deles morreram quando os nojentos dos teus amiguinhos cá chegaram; o resto deles foram presos!  
  
Nova rajada de vento e os caracóis de Hermione emaranharam-se.  
  
- E já agora- o sorriso idiota apareceu no canto dos lábios de Malfoy- ficas a saber que foi ali, frente àquele jardim, que morreu o Weasley, o teu amigo! Morreu com um crucio, dirigido sabe-se lá por quem. Também choraste muito?  
  
- Isso não, Malfoy!- pediu Hermione- Sei que os Crabbe morreram todos, deves saber o que é morrer um amigo. Ops, esqueci-me: tu e o Crabbe não eram amigos, tu nunca tiveste amigos! Era apenas o guarda-costas que te amparava se partisses uma unha...  
  
- Não fales assim comigo, sua Sangue de Lama estúpida! Julgas que só tu és a mulher-maravilha, é? O meu pai morreu aqui, a proteger Voldemort, que nunca fizera nada por nós; a minha mãe morreu aqui, para me proteger a mim, que nunca fizera nada por ela- gritou ele, sem controlo- Se quiseres, goza á vontade comigo. Porque mais uns dias e morro também; e o teu mundo fica feliz, cor-de-rosa e cheio de anjinhos tocadores de harpa porque eu morri e fui fazer companhia aos meus pais, não é?  
  
Hermione olhou Malfoy boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer. Que poderia ela dizer? Alguém a poderia acudir?  
  
Não foi nada de muito preocupante. Porque o rapaz percebeu que falara demasiado e num instante virou costas a Hermione e abandonou o bairro... de vez.  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: eu sei que este capítulo não ficou nada de jeito, mas olhem, não deu para mais! Pronto, foi apresentada mais uma personagem...Queria então agradecer a toda a gente que ainda continua a ler esta fic, só espero que não se venham a desiludir!  
  
Pandora- sempre a minha miga potternauta! Continuo a agradecer-te por leres de novo, e pelas tuas opiniões...  
  
Mir- eu também sou portuguesa! Não sei se gostas ou não, mas obrigada por deixares uma mensagem!  
  
Ice- vou tentar facilitar-lhe a vida,comigo é sempre assim...a Hermione já sofreu muito. E ela merece toda a felicidade do mundo, não é? :D Já agora, obrigada por continuares a ler!  
  
Morticia- eu já te conheço, não te preocupes! Até me deixas envergonhada, podes crer...Mas já devias saber que eu sou uma enorme fã das tuas fics também (tal como de outras). Obrigada pela mensagem!  
  
Próximo capítulo: os amigos que nos deixam, levam com eles uma parte de nós, deixam um vazio connosco que parece ser eterno... 


	6. A saudade

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
«I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along»- "My immortal" por Evanescence  
  
Após conversar com Malfoy, não se pode dizer que Hermione ficasse muito bem. As conversas dele não deviam ser levadas a sério (era incapaz de ter uma conversa séria!) mas agora fora diferente! Porque é que ele falara assim com ela? Hermione apenas conseguia perceber que todos foram realmente afectados pela guerra; e vê-lo numa cadeira de rodas fora realmente chocante!  
  
Deixou aquele local tenebroso, que já servira como moradia a Devoradores da Morte, e caminhou de regresso a casa. Tentava regressar a casa; mas será que se lembrava do caminho de volta? O que aconteceria se algum membro das Trevas surgisse à sua frente? Não tinha ninguém que a acudisse!  
  
Mas nada de mal lhe aconteceu! Também, segundo as palavras de Malfoy, aqueles que escaparam á morte estavam presos! Então, porque estaria ele á liberdade? Tentado controlar-se para não pensar em coisas más, em vez de seguir o caminho de casa, dirigiu-se para Hogsmeade. Precisava de ver novamente aquele local, o local onde tudo começara! Precisava de ver Hogsmeade após a guerra- se a vila ainda existisse! Achava que já nada era impossível.  
  
Caminhou sem parar até chegar ao seu destino. Sim, Hogsmeade ainda existia, mas avistavam-se casas destruídas, tal como muitas outras que ela vira após acordar. Andado mais um pouco, viu aquela que a apanhara quando se desmoronou- via-se que estava em construção! O movimento nas ruas era pouco, as pessoas cainhavam de cabeça baixa sem olharem umas para as outras. Estavam tristes com o cenário que viam, relembravam-se dos tempos que levaram a toda aquela destruição.  
  
Ao longe, Hermione avistou o seu bar preferido, o Três Vassouras. Parecia que continuava igual ao bar de antigamente. Avançou meia dúzia de passos, o pé começou de novo a doer- parecia não aguentar com grandes caminhadas! Desde que o tratara que não lhe doía! Parou uns instantes, junto a um grande bloco de mármore rodeado de flores. Novo memorial, desta vez em honra dos estudante e feiticeiros falecidos ali no dia do ataque que colocou Hermione adormecida por 4 anos. No meio de vários nomes, ela viu o de Lee Jordan, o fantástico comentador dos jogos de Quidditch realizados na escola. Relembrou a amizade que existia entre aquele rapaz e os gémeos Weasley; imaginava a dor deles quando o amigo partira. Era suposto aquele ser um dia normal de saídas, com compras, conversas e diversão com amigos e colegas; infelizmente, o destino achou que deveria ser o último dia da vida de alguns!  
  
Olhou para a porta do bar, respirou fundo (para quê?) e entrou. Bruxas e feiticeiros estavam sentados em várias mesas, mas não muitos. Vislumbrou Madame Rosmerta a distribuir bebidas pelos clientes. Continuava simpática, mas estava menos risonha do que antes. Hermione achava que percebia porquê!  
  
Sentou-se numa das mesas do fundo. Ao seu lado, uma mulher ainda jovem segurava um copo escuro nas mãos, ostentando uma expressão triste e confusa. Hermione desviou o olhar dela e pediu uma cerveja de manteiga à dona do bar. Precisava de beber uma, tinha saudades enormes da bebida.  
  
- Sabe, acho que a conheço!- exclamou Rosmerta quando a serviu- Costumava estar aqui com Harry Potter, estava aqui no dia do ataque! Como está?  
  
- Estou bem, obrigado!- respondeu ela, com um sorriso, sem referir os quatro anos de coma- Não totalmente, está tudo diferente! Espero que também se encontre bem.  
  
- A guerra mudou tudo! Mas estou viva, é o mais importante. A vida continua e tenho de lutar por isso. Com licença, gostei de a ver novamente.  
  
Acenou e regressou ao balcão, enquanto Hermione levava aos lábios a cerveja de manteiga. Mmm... que saudades daquele sabor! Afinal, estava enganada: não se esquecera daquele bom gosto.  
  
A mulher da mesa do lado lançou-lhe um olhar cinzento e inquiridor. O cabelo era negro e rebelde como o de Hagrid; seriam da mesma família? ("Estás a delirar, Hermione!") Repentinamente, a mulher levantou-se, pagou a despesa a Rosmerta e abandonou o bar; mas não largava aquela expressão triste que possuía. Outra vítima da guerra, de certeza!  
  
No entanto, foi a porta do bar a fechar para voltar a abrir e um casal conhecido a Hermione entrou. Ele era alto, sardento e ruivo, o seu cabelo comprido, deixara crescer uma barbicha também vermelha e o dente de serpente continuava pendurado na sua orelha direita; ela era também alta (não tanto como o rapaz), loira, de grandes olhos azuis e dentes tão brancos que pareciam até brilhar! Era belíssima! Claro que só podiam ser Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour. Hermione questionava-se o que estaria Fleur a fazer na Inglaterra, uma vez que julgava que quando regressara a França era para já não voltar! Acenou-lhes, mas estavam demasiado entretidos a discutir e não a viram.  
  
- Eu tinha-te dito que o Fudge não merece confiança nestes tempos, para que foste tu dizer-lhe que podia contar connosco?- dizia Bill, desgostoso e ansioso.  
  
- Não tive rremédio, Bill, que querias que fizesse com o pobrrre homem de joelhos á minha frente?  
  
Não que ela tivesse intenção de se intrometer entre o casal, mas as saudades falaram mais alto: Hermione levantou-se e correu para os dois feiticeiros.  
  
- Bill, olá!- chamou ela.  
  
Fleur olhou-a desconfiada e Bill, que estava de costas, virou-se. Os olhos castanhos do rapaz abriram-se de espanto.  
  
- Hermione Granger?! Por Merlin... como estás? Ah, eles estavam certos...  
  
Abraçam-se; a rapariga loira continuava a observar Hermione com curiosidade. Quando se separaram, sentaram-se os três na mesa da morena e pediram as suas bebidas. Bill explicou á francesa que aquela era uma velha amiga da família que passara quatro anos a dormir. Foi então que ela se lembrou:  
  
- Ah, já me lembro! Quando estive em Ogwarts, aos 17 anos. Era amiga do Potter e do... irmão do Bill.  
  
- Exacto!- tentou evitar que o ambiente ficasse pesado após a referência a Ron- Vejo que melhorou o seu inglês!  
  
- Estou na Inglaterra há uns anos! Só tenho sotaque francês quando me enervo muito.  
  
- E vocês... namoram?  
  
Bill e Fleur olharam-se e, com sorrisos nervosos, acenaram que sim. Hermione felicitou-os.  
  
- Já viste o Harry?- perguntou o ruivo, brincando com o copo.  
  
- Tu viste-o?  
  
- Pode dizer-se que sim! Fui almoçar a casa e eles disseram-me que já tinhas acordado.  
  
- E ele... estava zangado?- o coração da rapariga bateu mais forte.  
  
- Acho que não. Apenas surpreso e confuso!  
  
Sentiu-se melhor. Estava arrependida de ter falado daquela maneira com Harry, e esperava ter uma oportunidade para se desculpar. Foi então que o mais velho mano dos Weasleys lhe explicou aquilo que já ela sabia, ou julgava saber: Harry tinha uma forte ligação a Ginny, estaria talvez um pouco dividido. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Hermione não se sentia magoada com isso! Talvez se sentisse compreensiva!  
  
- Tenho de lhe pedir desculpas!  
  
- Então acho que chegou a sua oportunidade!- avisou Fleur, apontando para a porta.  
  
Harry Potter acabava de chegar ao Três Vassouras, sozinho! Sim, parecia a sua oportunidade.  
  
- Desculpem-me!  
  
Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se a ele. O rapaz encontrava-se ao balcão do bar, a beber uma bebida; ela aproveitou-se e sentou-se no banco ao lado dele.  
  
- Hermione?- perguntou Harry, espantado- Que estás aqui a fazer?  
  
- Vim espairecer- olhou os olhos verdes de Harry- Preciso de te pedir desculpas. Fui muito ciumenta ontem, fui uma idiota!  
  
- Mas já me pediste desculpas! No final, mesmo antes de te ires embora...  
  
- Mas eu preciso de fazer isto!- cortou Hermione- Eu não sei o que me passou pela cabeça, Harry, não sei! Desde que acordei que está tudo tão confuso...  
  
Não se conteve e atirou-se ao pescoço dele. Harry já conhecia estes modos bruscos de Hermione expressar os sentimentos e não se importou; abraçou-a também. Na verdade, talvez ele percebesse o que se passava: muitas vezes, ao recebermos más notícias, ficamos tristes, impacientes e discutimos com qualquer ser vivo que esteja à nossa frente! Ele próprio gritara com Dumbledore ao descobrir que Ron estava morto, como se o velho professor fosse o culpado da morte do amigo! Hermione adormecera num mundo e acordara num totalmente diferente. Era preciso ser paciente, compreensivo e amigo para com ela. No entanto, havia uma coisa que ele precisava dizer-lhe. Era muito difícil, não sabia qual seria a reacção dela, mas era preciso...  
  
- Hermione- começou ele, assim que se soltaram- sobre o nosso namoro...  
  
Ela colocou uma mão à frente dele e Harry esperou que a bomba explodisse.  
  
- Acho que neste momento preciso mais de um amigo do que de um namorado. Percebes o que quero dizer? Não afirmo que os namorados não podem ser amigos ou vice-versa, mas... tenho muito em que pensar nesta altura e não me parece que esteja apta para romances! Era melhor nestes tempos próximos sermos apenas o Harry e a Hermione que eram no início de Hogwarts. Somos o que resta do «Trio de Ouro», como Hagrid nos chamava!  
  
- Sei...- Harry sentiu-se aliviado- Também acho melhor ficarmos só amigos por agora. Sabes, eu acho que estou um pouco dividido...sentimentos confusos! E desculpa-me também aquilo da Ginny.  
  
Hermione presenteou o rapaz á sua frente com um sorriso; não um sorriso qualquer, mas um sorriso carinhoso e doce que apenas ela sabia fazer. Harry puxou-a e roçou os seus lábios nos dela, de uma maneira simpática. Não era bem um beijo entre namorados, e sim entre amigos, dois grandes amigos.  
  
- Ainda bem que não estás zangado comigo!- comentou Hermione- Já tinha saudades tuas!  
  
***  
  
- Cheguei!- avisou a rapariga assim que chegou a casa.  
  
- Estava a ver que hoje já não vinhas!- gozou o pai, aparecendo à sua frente.  
  
Hermione sorriu e desculpou-se por não ter ido jantar. Na verdade, ela e Harry tinham ido a um restaurante Muggle para relembrar os bons velhos tempos. Atrasara-se, nada mais.  
  
- Jantei fora com um amigo. Desculpe não ter avisado. E se não se importar, vou descansar para o meu quarto!  
  
- Vai, sim. E descobriste mais coisas lá dos feiticeiros? Calculo que foste para lá...  
  
- Fui e descobri mais coisas!- Hermione pensou em Malfoy na sua cadeira- Coisas boas e más, que não esperava que acontecessem.  
  
Mr. Granger deitou à filha um olhar encorajador.  
  
- Tudo se irá resolver, querida. E tens um amigo á tua espera no quarto.  
  
Voltou as costas e entrou na sala, enquanto Hermione apressou o passo ao correr para a sua divisão predilecta. Quem é que lá estaria?  
  
Abriu a porta castanha e olhou á volta. Naquele momento, percebeu que era a primeira vez que olhava com "olhos de ver" para o seu quarto após ter acordado! E felizmente, ao contrário de tudo o que via, continuava igual ao quarto de sempre: a cama grande cm a colcha branca que comprara em França há cerca de 8 anos atrás (comprara-a para os pais, com a promessa que seria dela quando fosse possível; os pais cumpriram-na ainda antes da guerra estalar); os cortinados azuis que a avó lha fizera; as caixas com o seu enxoval que a avó lhe oferecera um dia; as estantes recheadas de livros da escola e de leitura; o pequeno sofá azul num dos cantos, onde ela adorava sentar-se a ler ou a estudar. Era aí que estava o seu amigo: o enorme gato ruivo que comprara aos 13 anos.  
  
- Crookshanks!  
  
Hermione pegou no gato e afagou-o. As saudades que tinha do seu animal de estimação! Relembrava-se do dia em que comprara aquele "monstro" (nas palavras de Ron) na loja de Animais Mágicos. E as discussões que teve com Ron depois, devido ao facto de Crookshanks querer comer o Scabbers? Mas também se não fosse o seu gato, talvez ele nunca descobrisse quem era na verdade o seu rato, como Hermione costumava dizer. Ron... ela achava que a saudade era o sentimento que a apertava naquele momento; tantas eram as saudades do seu amigo ruivo!  
  
Com o gato nas mãos, sentou-se no parapeito da janela. Olhou para o céu estrelado; as saudades apertavam cada vez mais... A cara sardenta de Ron era tudo o que conseguia ver no céu azul-escuro; as gargalhadas contagiantes de Ron eram tudo o que conseguia ouvir; as discussões tolas que teve com ele eram a única coisa que agora conseguia lamentar; a voz alegre de Ron era a única coisa que agora desejava ouvir.  
  
- Porque te foste, Ron? Porque é que tiveste de ir?  
  
Crookshanks ronronava, deitado na sua barriga. As estrelas no céu brilhavam com tanta força que pareciam arder! Olhou para cima tentando ver alguém; será que Deus existia? Se sim, porquê levar o Ron tão cedo? Ele fazia tanta falta na Terra, mais do que alguém pode imaginar! Para quê levá-lo, será que Ron era assim tão importante para Ele que não o pode partilhar com os mortais?  
  
As saudades apertavam cada vez mais... o sentimento de culpa por não se ter despedido dele também! Aqueles momentos que passara com Rn e Harry ,os melhores da sua vida, nunca mais existiriam! Bom, as zangas e as discussões não eram bons momentos, mas faziam parte do passado; e as aventuras que partilharam foram muito, muito mais importantes. Agora, Ron deixara de existir!  
  
- A vida não é justa, Crookshanks!- sussurrou Hermione, abraçando o gato- E as saudades apertam cada vez mais...  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: não me admiro se disserem que esperavam mais deste capítulo, mas quando escrevi esta fic quis transmitir também algumas coisas que acho importantes. E neste quis falar um pouco acerca do quando custa perder uma pessoa de quem se gosta! E resolver as coisas entre a Hermione e o Harry também, confesso... Por isso, espero que não sejam muito mauzinhos caso se decidam a deixar uma review e obrigado a quem continua a acompanhá-la. Agradecimentos especiais para:  
  
Ice: este também não ficou muito grande, desculpa. A ver se o outro fica mais comprido! E muito obrigado por continuares a ler e a deixar comentários. E a Hermione tem agora uma tarefa difícil pela frente...  
  
Pandora: obrigada pelo elogio, mas tu também tens um enorme talento para escrever, sabes, não é? Eu quis colocar o Draco numa situação má para lhe dar certas lições. Mas D/Hr 4ever and ever, claro!! E obrigada por continuares a ler pela 2ª vez.  
  
Dani: olá, e fico contente por acompanhares a fic e gostares. Obrigada pela mensagem e espero que não venhas a ficar desiludida com o que se segue! Beijinhos...  
  
Pipoka: oix! Eu sou também uma grande fã de D/Hr e adoro ler fics deles os dois. Obrigada pela mensagem e por acompanhares, espero que não venhas a ficar mais assustada ou desiludida com o que vem a seguir. XD 


	7. Os projectos

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
« I'm not a girl  
  
There is no need to protect me  
  
It's time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this on my own»- "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman" por Britney Spears  
  
Naquela noite dormira mais do que na anterior, mas quem dormiu 4 anos parece querer passar mais tempo acordado. Bem, Hermione apenas conhecia o seu caso. Ela seria igual aos outros?  
  
Mas aquele era um dia especial para ela: a sua avó (a única que tinha) visitara-a. Fora uma surpresa muito agradável, pois Hermione adorava a avó. Talvez porque ela era mais velha e sabia mais acerca da vida do que os seus pais. Era uma grande amiga e excelente conselheira; com ela falou acerca da do que se passou no mundo mágico durante a guerra e a senhora transmitia- lhe uma paz...  
  
- Custou-me tanto perder o Ron!- disse ela durante essa conversa- Já viu o que é morrer daquela maneira? Acho que preferia saber exactamente o dia e a hora da minha morte!  
  
- Não digas isso, querida- respondia a avó, puxando aquele xaile fininho que usava durante todo o ano- Viverias toda a tua vida obcecada com essa data; de que serve viver se não aproveitarmos esse tempo?  
  
Sempre assim, a avó; Hermione desejava ser, um dia, igual a ela. Sempre com uma palavra amiga para dizer, um conselho para oferecer; uma amiga 5 estrelas. Até chegou mesmo a acompanhar a neta ao mundo mágico, onde Hermione seguiu para Hogwarts. Teria de retomar os estudos se queria ser uma bruxa a sério!  
  
Mais uma vez, teve de se separar da família após o almoço para entrar naquele mundo aparte, ao qual também pertencia. Ao entrar no colégio, tentou não reparar no memorial á entrada, mas o olhar fugiu para ele. Mais precisamente, para o nome de Ron. Quando é que as saudades a deixariam respirar livremente?  
  
Hogwarts continuava deserta, o que se tornava um pouco confuso, visto que Hermione apenas a conhecia cheia de gente. Cada passo que dava nos imensos corredores do castelo mais pareciam passos num local desconhecido e estranho do que na escola que a acolhera durante anos!  
  
- O professor Dumbledore está no escritório- disse a professora McGonnagal, correndo apressadamente por ela- "Paz e esperança" é a senha.  
  
Hermione acenou com a cabeça, mas tinha a impressão que McGonnagal nem reparara: corria pelo corredor como se fugisse de um incêndio! A professora estava estranha; mas quem não andava? Poderia ainda não ter visto tudo o que o novo mundo lhe guardava, mas descobrira já o suficiente para perceber que nada era igual àquilo que era antes da guerra. Agora, só precisava de encarar isso!  
  
Subiu até ao escritório do director e, após a permissão dele, entrou. Dumbledore pediu-lhe que esperasse um instante: a cabeça pequena e vermelha de raiva de Fudge encontrava-se na lareira. Percebeu palavras ou expressões soltas como «Estamos num mundo de loucos», «É precisa calma», «Motins», «Contestações», mas as boas maneiras foram mais fortes que a curiosidade; Hermione esperou pacientemente pelo fim da conversa.  
  
Ficou 10 minutos á espera que Fudge se fosse embora. Ao fim desse tempo, Dumbledore chamou-a.  
  
- Peço desculpas, Hermione. A coisa está preta; muito preta!  
  
Fawkes, a bela fénix do professor, continuava no poleiro que lhe pertencia; os antigos directores do colégio dormitavam nas molduras. Igual àquele que sempre conhecera! Hermione e Dumbledore sentaram-se e ela decidiu ir direita ao assunto:  
  
- Professor, vim cá por causa dos estudos, gostaria de terminar o sétimo ano quanto antes!  
  
- Bom, se está assim tão desesperada poderá ingressar em Hogwarts já neste ano. O problema é que o ano lectivo inicia-se em Setembro e já é quase Agosto... Pensei que só queria regressar á escola quando estivesse já habituada ao novo mundo!  
  
- De certeza que seria o melhor!- Hermione mirou os olhos azuis do feiticeiro- Mas tenho 21 anos; sinto-me um pouco excluída ao pensar que não sou uma bruxa de verdade!  
  
- E sente-se verdadeiramente preparada? Os alunos de Hogwarts conhecem-na; todos sabem o seu nome, a sua situação. Tirando os alunos que entrarem pela primeira vez e não sejam de famílias mágicas! Está mesmo preparada para encarar tudo?  
  
Respirou fundo.  
  
- Estou! O meu maior objectivo é terminar os estudos, nem que me tenha de trancar numa torre para ninguém me ver!  
  
Dumbledore sorriu e ajeitou os óculos de semi-lua. Sabia que Hermione era corajosa, sabia que ela iria conseguir enfrentar este desafio, sabia que ela possuía forças para isso! Porque Hermione podia ainda não ser uma mulher adulta, mas já não era a menina que se lembrava há 9 ou 10 anos atrás! O quanto as crianças cresciam! Pareciam passar apenas horas e aqueles pequenos que brincavam e se divertiam nos jardins imensos do castelo cresciam repentinamente! Um dia, aparecem casados e com filhos e as pessoas sentem-se envelhecer. Dumbledore sentia-se velho; ele sabia que era velho!  
  
Já Hermione não estava totalmente certa do que fazia quando entrou naquele escritório. Queria completar os estudos, sim, sempre fora boa aluna e sentia-se um pouco envergonhada por pensar que tinha 21 anos e não podia fazer magia livremente, como outro feiticeiro da sua idade! Mas estaria pronta para enfrentar toda a gente tão pouco tempo depois de ter acordado após 4 anos? Estaria realmente apta para encarar todos os novos factos do pós-guerra que a esperavam naquele lugar? Quando Dumbledore lhe fizera essa pergunta, hesitou um pouco, ainda estava indecisa (estaria, não estaria?); mas percebeu que estava, percebeu que precisava! Porque achava que nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo que já descobrira fora da escola e porque achava que assim poderia perceber melhor o mundo e habituar-se a ele. Se queria fazer isso sozinha, achava que era aquele o caminho certo!  
  
Ficou então decidido que a melhor aluna do seu ano iria regressar a Hogwarts no 1º de Setembro. Visto a sua situação, foram-lhe dadas algumas regalias. Hermione não as aceitou; Dumbledore achou que era melhor começar o ano lectivo para depois decidirem. E assim, ambos chegaram a acordo.  
  
- Então, espero por si novamente em Setembro!- disse ele, alegremente.  
  
- Tudo bem! É bom regressar outra vez, e peço desculpa se o interrompi com o Ministro!  
  
- Não, o Fudge não sai daqui, deve julgar que é a casa dele! Também, coitado, as coisas não andam muito bem para ele!- Dumbledore baixou a voz- A população não gostou muito de certas medidas que ele tomou durante a guerra, nem vale a pena dizer quais- o que lá vai, lá vai! A verdade é que os britânicos estão a organizar motins e revoltas para retirar Cornelius do poder. Ele tem medo do futuro que se aproxima.  
  
Não foi coisa que espantasse Hermione! A atitude que Fudge tomara desde o seu 4º ano, quando Voldemort regressara ao poder, já a desiludira bastante; não custava nada acreditar que ele tomara medidas descabidas para tentar acabar com o conflito bélico.  
  
Ficaram juntos mais uns minutos, conversando acerca do próximo ano. Mais tarde, Hermione saiu do escritório, enquanto Dumbledore permaneceu à secretária, resolvendo assuntos urgentes. Desde que acordara, que ela só o via trabalhar! Será que o professor não tirava férias? Lembrou-se quando ela, Harry e Ron se juntavam e magicavam as férias dos professores: desde Dumbledore a esfregar o creme no nariz longo até Snape de calções de banho e de touca para não molhar o cabelo, nenhum faltava! Se todos os Verões fossem como aquele que presenciava, estavam redondamente enganados!  
  
- Por aqui outra vez, Hermione?  
  
Hagrid caminhou até ela após esta sair do escritório. Sorriu-lhe.  
  
- Vi tratar dos meus estudos, Hagrid. Quero obter o diploma!  
  
- Tu mereces. E quando voltas a Hogwarts?  
  
- Já Setembro! Quando mais depressa, melhor, meu amigo. Estás a ver-me com 40 anos a ter aulas no meio de miúdos de 17? Já um pouco confuso ter 21... sem saber o que é viver o fim da adolescência! Não viver os 18, quando damos cabo do carro de família ao tirar a carta de condução- é o que diz o meu pai.  
  
- Carro?  
  
- É o meio de transportes para os Muggles!  
  
Ambos caminhavam pelo castelo, enquanto conversavam. Hagrid perguntou-lhe o que tinha acontecido nos dias anteriores e ela conseguiu dizer-lhe tudo, inclusive falar-lhe da discussão que tivera com Harry por causa da irmã mais nova dos Weasleys. Admitiu estar arrependida, mas o guarda dos campos conseguiu ver um brilho nos olhos de Hermione quando falou na reconciliação.  
  
- Mas continuam a namorar, não é?- perguntou ele, assim que a rapariga se calou.  
  
- Não... nesta altura preciso de tempo para mim, tempo para compreender, tempo para crescer. Por dentro, claro! Quando tudo passar...talvez voltemos...Ah, eu não sei, é tudo tão diferente...tudo mudou, tudo poderá mudar!  
  
- E foi essa a decisão correcta?  
  
- Foi!- Hermione não tinha dúvidas- Tanto para mim, como para ele. Penso que não percebe o que lhe diz o coração, está dividido entre mim e a Ginny! Parece impressionante que ainda há uns dias estava a discutir por causa disto e agora estou...calma! Mas claro que vou ficar triste se o perder, qualquer pessoa ficava, acho eu.  
  
O meio-gigante passou um comprido braço pelo ombro da sua "protegida". Tinha pena dela! Pena pela discriminação que tanta vezes era vítima por vir de uma família Muggle; pena por ter passado quatro anos a dormir sem que ninguém a conseguisse acordar; pena por finalmente acordar, mas num mundo diferente e muito pior que aquele que deixara; pena por ter perdido o melhor amigo; pena por já não ter namorado; mas principalmente, pena se ela não se aguentasse com tudo aquilo e fosse abaixo quando mais precisava de estar no seu máximo! Se fosse ele, já teria desistido há muito; mas era preciso admitir que Hermione era mais forte que ele, a nível psicológico!  
  
- Quando vieres outra vez, não te largo um minuto!- disse Hagrid, sorrindo.  
  
- Obrigada, mas...- Hermione olhou o amigo nos olhos- Eu preciso de tempo para mim. Preciso de pensar, de compreender, crescer, encontrar um lugar forte dentro de mim onde deposite as minhas forças e a minha confiança. E preciso de estar só para isso! Mas agradeço-te muito por te ofereceres!  
  
Hagrid parecia um pouco triste pela decisão dela, mas compreendeu. Apesar da idade e do corpo de mulher, Hermione continuava a ser uma menina por dentro, embora ela talvez nunca o fosse admitir! O que ela admitia era que queria crescer no novo mundo sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém, sem ter alguém a protegê-la; na escola, existiam professores, mas recusaria a ajuda deles. Seria ali que ela iria crescer de verdade; seria ali que iria recuperar os quatros anos perdidos. Tinha de conseguir!  
  
Viraram uma esquina e entraram no corredor da ala hospitalar. Hermione teve um rápido vislumbre daquele corredor cheios de macas, onde se encontravam feridos da guerra, esperando pela ajuda que não vinha! Não conseguiu abrir a boca, mas já não precisava de dizer mais nada. O silêncio tomou conta do local.  
  
Alguém o roubou ao abrir a porta da enfermaria. Era a segunda vez que Hermione encontrava Malfoy em tão pouco tempo! Susteu a respiração ao ver de novo o rapaz na cadeira de rodas. Era chocante!  
  
- Outra vez, Granger? Andas numa de seguir-me, é?- perguntou ele, com os olhos azuis a brilharem de fúria.  
  
Ela queria responder-lhe, mas Hagrid colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro para a impedir e falou:  
  
- Cala-te, Malfoy, e desanda daqui! Sabes as razões porque aqui estás, não estragues tudo o que te resta! Fecha a boca nos corredores e apenas entras e sais da enfermaria.  
  
- Não preciso da vossa caridade, prefiro estar morto a estar aqui, sabes bem isso!  
  
- Então morre; ninguém vai sentir a tua falta!- disse o meio-gigante, mais seco que o deserto do Saara.  
  
Malfoy engoliu as palavras e virou as costas. A cadeira andava sozinha, como Hermione reparou.  
  
- Já o encontraste antes?  
  
- Ontem, depois do almoço. Comecei a andar por aí e fui parar a um lugar estranho, que vim mais tarde a saber ser a antiga moradia de Devoradores da Morte. Ele estava lá!  
  
- Perdeu tudo nesse sítio: a mãe, o pai, a riqueza, deixou de andar,...  
  
- Que lhe aconteceu?  
  
- Não sei muito bem, mas disseram-me que lhe foram dirigidos vários Cruciatus. Apanhou os feitiços dos próprios colegas! Meio adoentado e ferido, caiu num buraco qualquer...Agora não anda! Foi abandonado pelos seus e Aurors trouxeram-no para aqui, desmaiado. Dumbledore deu-lhe uma segunda chance e ajuda-o. Existem estudos para encontrar a poção que corrija estes defeitos; Malfoy vem cá de vez em quando experimentar uma nova. Nada resultou até agora!  
  
- Coitado!- murmurou Hermione.  
  
- Coitado?! É um ingrato, diz que prefere morrer! Se fosse eu, exilava-o! Agora, não anda aí com o nariz empinado, como se fosse uma dádiva do céu. Não tenho pena dele!  
  
- Eu sei que ele é mau, Hagrid, mas...mas até a família ele perdeu! Decerto que ele gostava dela...  
  
- Não sei, mas a mãe morreu devido a ele: colocou-se á sua frente no ataque, segundo o que me contaram. Malfoy ficou bastante chocado!  
  
- Vês?  
  
Hermione olhou a direcção que Malfoy seguira. Esperava que ele ainda não tivesse deixado o castelo, pois tinha uma palavra a dizer-lhe. Virou costas a Hagrid e deu passos no corredor imenso. O guarda dos campos chamou-a:  
  
- Onde vais, Hermione?  
  
- Fazer algo que me ocorreu! Preciso de apanhar o Malfoy!  
  
- Queres que vá contigo?  
  
Ela olhou-o, a sorrir.  
  
- Não, obrigado! É melhor fazê-lo sozinha. Sei quem ele é, mas já não sou uma menina. Não vou chorar se ele me chamar Sangue de Lama; sou adulta o suficiente para lhe dar um par de estalos!  
  
Ofereceu um sorriso cúmplice ao meio-gigante e seguiu o seu caminho. Agora, só esperava que o malvado Slytherin ainda não tivesse abandonado Hogwarts; apressou o passo para ainda o apanhar.  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: acho que este capítulo serviu mais para conhecer um pouco aquilo que aconteceu com o Malfoy. Bom, eu espero que gostem deste, apesar de não acrescentar grande coisa. Mas eu vou ver se acham o próximo mais interessante...eu achei. É esperar, não é? Queria agradecer a quem ainda se dedica a ler esta história, mesmo que não deixe qualquer mensagem -mas eu não mordo, OK?- e agradecer muito mesmo:  
  
- À JanePotter: obrigada pela mensagem! Eu nunca vi a Vingadora, como sabes, mas como já explicaste em que é que era parecido, tudo bem! *lol * Podia pedir-te para dares mais umas passadelas pelos próximos capítulos, mas como sei que D/Hr não é muito o teu estilo...passa bem e a gente vê-se para o ano!  
  
- À Pipoka: ah, não sei que fazer com ele! Nem sei se devo ser boazinha ou mázona com o Draco! Eu sei que há certos capítulos que são pequenos, mas espero que aches este maiorzinho que os outros! Eu vou tentar não demorar muito tempo, mas nem sempre dá para vir cá a postar um...vou tentar demorar o menor tempo possível, sim? E obrigada pela review...espero que não venhas a desiludir-te mais tarde com ela!  
  
Próximo capítulo: Hermione e Draco nunca se deram bem. Poderá a guerra mudar os pensamentos de ambos? 


	8. O apelo

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem á JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla,...  
  
...  
  
« Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical  
  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
  
Touch me now, don't bother if every second makes me weaker  
  
You can save me from the man that I've become»- "Shape of my heart" por Backstreet Boys  
  
Abriu o portão imenso do castelo e saiu. Semicerrou os olhos devido à forte luz do Sol e olhou à sua volta. A cadeira prateada de Malfoy brilhava, já perto da saída dos campos; sem coragem para o chamar, correu atrás dele. Via a cabeça loira afastar-se dela e rezava para que ela não desaparecesse antes de a apanhar. O problema é que ela já não percebia bem o porquê daquela corrida! Ele era o Draco Malfoy ruim e detestável que ela odiava e desprezava, eles só se entendiam a discutir! E ele nunca aceitaria que uma Sangue de Lama lhe dirigisse a palavra, para quê esforçar-se? Porque nada se conseguia sem esforço e, se a guerra mudara tudo, porque é que ele não poderia estar mudado também?  
  
Viu a cadeira parar, mesmo ao portão dos campos de Hogwarts. Instantaneamente, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, como uma criança que tivesse feito uma asneira. Um acto sem pensar, ela não tinha razões para se esconder! Espreitou e viu Malfoy, relativamente perto dela, esconder a cabeça nas mãos e deitá-la nos joelhos; depois, pôde ouvir soluços e fungadelas. Malfoy a chorar? Não era possível! Nunca imaginaria Malfoy a chorar, não por ele ser um rapaz mas por ser um Malfoy. Era suposto ele fazer os outros chorar, não o contrário!  
  
Numa outra altura, o mais certo seria deixá-lo chorar à vontade, para ver se as lágrimas lhe faziam nascer o arrependimento. Mas agora, os tempos tinham mudado! Num mundo onde todos perderam algo, Hermione tentou ver-se sem família, sem amigos, sem a confiança dos outros, sem o benefício de andar; tentou ver-se sem tudo isto e doeu-lhe! Foi então que percebeu que, se Malfoy fosse humano, também lhe doía! O seu coração era de pedra, incapaz de amar alguém, era o que diziam todos; mas até o durão dos durões é capaz de atingir o fundo e, por instantes apenas, podia transformar o seu coração em algo que podia ser tudo, excepto a dura e fria pedra!  
  
Hermione saiu do seu esconderijo, ainda chocada com o que via. Aproximou-se devagar, tentando não fazer barulho para Malfoy não notar que ela ali estava. Mas o rapaz possuía bom ouvido, daí que o ruído dos sapatos dela não lhe passasse despercebido! Num ápice, limpou os olhos e encarou-a:  
  
- Tu outra vez? Não tens mais nada para fazer senão maçar-me a cabeça?  
  
- Fiz-te algum mal, por acaso? Mas vi-te a chorar e decidi...  
  
- A chorar, eu? Percebo que andas pior do que eu pensava, agora precisas de óculos para esses olhos de mosca morta!  
  
- Não, tu é que precisas de uma pancada na cabeça para admitires que és igual aos outros, por muito que te custe. Isso é aquilo que precisas!  
  
- Eu não sou igual aos outros, Granger! Não fui, nunca fui e nunca serei. E eu não estive a chorar!  
  
- Claro que não!- Hermione reparou nos olhos vermelhos de Draco- Estiveste a colocar um feitiço nos olhos para os teres assim! Esqueci-me que não tens coração; logo, não amas nem choras!  
  
- Mas vieste aqui para quê? Tenho mais que fazer que aturar Sangue de Lamas estúpidas e malcriadas. De certeza que foi aquele animal peludo do Hagrid que te atiçou.  
  
Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder. Acidentalmente, deixou cair a varinha que levava no bolso das calças e baixou-se para a apanhar.  
  
- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?- perguntou Malfoy, com um sorriso cínico a aparecer-lhe na face pálida- Porque é que andas com a varinha? Não terminaste os estudos, não podes fazer magia! Para que é que a tens? Ah, claro: para te exibires! Parece mal um bruxo andar sem varinha, ainda te confundiam com um reles Muggle, não é? Não que estivessem muito longe, verdade seja dita...  
  
Ela guardou de novo a varinha no bolso, sem abrir a boca, mas chamando-lhe mentalmente todos os nomes que conhecia!  
  
- Se ando com a varinha, o problema é meu! E depois, o Hagrid não me mandou vir aqui, vim porque quis. Hagrid é suficientemente inteligente para não se meter com gente mesquinha como tu!  
  
- Aquele mamute é inteligente?- perguntou Malfoy, no meio de uma risada malvada.  
  
- Eu vim aqui- Hermione fingiu não ouvir o comentário do Slytherin- porque tomei conhecimento da tua história, o que te aconteceu na guerra e o que perdeste. Apesar da tua personalidade, acredito que tivesses afecto pela tua família e amigos, se os tivesses. Acho que deve ser horrível enfrentar o mundo sem eles e numa cadeira de rodas, ainda para mais, vindo do lado que vens, o lado vencido! Aposto que todos te viram as costas por isso. Se é assim, devias agradecer a Dumbledore por ele te ajudar quando mais ninguém o fez; mesmo que queiras gritar com toda a gente, cala-te e aceita a ajuda. Mas não, tratas mal aqueles que se esforçam para te ajudar... as coisas não podem ser assim! Dizes que preferes morrer, mas eu não acredito; desistir assim é para os fracos e, por muito difícil que me seja admitir, tu és uma pessoa forte. Há pouco, chamaste-me malcriada...pois penso que o único malcriado aqui és tu, Malfoy!  
  
- Eu tenho educação, Granger! Quem és tu para fazeres esses julgamentos? Tenho a educação que os meus pais me deram e cumpro-a. Por isso, eu não sou malcriado...  
  
Hermione achou que era hora da conversa terminar, mas Malfoy não concordou com a decisão.  
  
- Os meus pais sempre me disseram que o dinheiro é importante; sempre me disseram que os feiticeiros são superiores aos Muggles, podemos fazer magia e eles não; sempre me ensinaram que os Sangues de Lama são iguais a eles, não valem nada!- o riso cínico dele era bem visível- Tudo o que eles me ensinaram, eu fiz...  
  
- É só pena que eles não te ensinassem aquilo que é mais correcto!  
  
- Que queres dizer com isso?  
  
- Não sejas parvo, Malfoy! Não aprendeste nada em 21 anos de vida? O mais importante na vida é ser feliz e fazer os outros felizes também! Os feiticeiros podem fazer magia, mas não são superiores aos Muggles, o principal é a pessoa que somos por dentro.  
  
- Muito sábia hoje, Granger!- rosnou ele, raivoso- Mais alguma coisa?  
  
A rapariga encarou os olhos azuis de Draco.  
  
- Sim! Reflecte aquilo que fazes. Já percebi que a guerra mudou tudo; tu também poderás mudar, basta quereres! Sei que a vida está difícil para ti, mas eu perdi 4 anos da minha vida, perdi amigos que adorava, perdi o namorado que tinha e não sei se o voltarei a ter de novo! Também nada é fácil para mim, mas há que dar um passo e seguir em frente. A minha vida não acabou!  
  
- E porque terei eu de fazer aquilo que dizes?  
  
- Eu não te estou a dar ordens. E agora não é a Granger que está a falar com o Malfoy; por muito idiota que sejas, precisas de umas luzes nessa cabeça! Estamos todos no mesmo barco, teremos de nos habituar a essa realidade. Sim, eu sei que não vais ligar a nada do que eu disse, continuo a ser a Sangue de Lama idiota para ti, não é? Paciência. Acontece que eu não gosto de fazer aos outros aquilo que não gosto que me façam a mim; aprendi-o durante a minha vida. E se não continuares aquele idiota que conheci em Hogwarts, irás pensar um pouco naquilo que te disse.  
  
Mais uma vez, ela virou costas á cadeira prateada, em direcção á saída; mais uma vez, foi interrompida por uma mão magra e pálida que lhe agarrou o braço.  
  
- Muito sinceramente, Granger: acreditas naquilo que disseste? Essas ideias sucumbiram há muito tempo! Além disso, eu sei que sou forte e que consigo sair daqui sozinho. Não preciso de ti para nada!  
  
- Calculei!- o olhar de Hermione transmitia impaciência- Tal como calculo que dizes isso porque não te aguentas sozinho! Precisas de ajuda para ultrapassar esta fase, sozinho não consegues. E estás envergonhado por ser eu a dizer-te isso, estás a sentir-te inferior. Os tempos em que escondias o que realmente sentias através de outras palavras acabou! Mudaste Malfoy, admite. E já agora: sim, acredito em tudo o que disse!  
  
- Então, Senhora Sabedoria, e se for isso?- gritou Draco- E se isso que disseste for verdade? Mal consigo vestir-me sozinho... como posso ultrapassar esta porcaria sem ninguém?  
  
- Rezas! E não me grites, eu não sou surda. Agora, larga-me o braço, quero ir-me embora!  
  
Malfoy largou-a com maus modos e ela, assim que se sentiu livre, caminhou para fora de Hogwarts. Mas levava na alma o peso daquela conversa; ao menos, fizera uma boa acção! De certeza que ajudar o parvalhão devia ser uma boa acção.  
  
Inesperadamente, começou a correr. Sempre fora um exercício que gostara de fazer, mas há muito que não o exercia! Corria desesperadamente, sem saber o porquê daquela acção ou o seu objectivo. Esvaziar o pensamento, talvez; desanuviar a mente, era o mais certo. Tentava pensar naquilo que acabara de dizer a Malfoy, mas agora não conseguia!  
  
Corria desenfreadamente, á procura do caminho de casa. Sentia o corpo arder com o calor, sentia os cabelos molhados caírem para a sua face, sentia as roupas suadas colarem-se ao corpo como se tivessem cola. O vento quente batia-lhe na cara; o olhar castanho via apenas um caminho á sua frente. O caminho de casa? Talvez...  
  
***  
  
O apartamento estava vazio quando ela lá chegou. Calculou que tivessem ido ás compras, ouvira a mãe falar disso á hora do almoço. Apenas esperava que a avó não se demorasse; precisava de conversar.  
  
Atirou a roupa molhada para a máquina e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro. A sensação das gotas de água a caírem em cima de si era impressionante! Poderia ali ficar o dia inteiro, mas tal não era possível. Ouviu a porta abrir; o melhor era despachar-se para a mãe não ter de lhe gritar para sair.  
  
A avó estava sentada na cadeira de baloiço no seu quarto quando Hermione foi ter com ela, secando os caracóis com uma toalha. Kathleen sorriu.  
  
- Então, quando é que vais para a escola?  
  
- Setembro! Avó, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?  
  
- Já a fizeste!- a idosa riu- Sim, querida, diz lá!  
  
- Alguma vez ajudaria o seu pior inimigo se este estivesse em dificuldades?  
  
Kathleen ajeitou os óculos antes de responder.  
  
- Olha, Hermione, quando eu era pequenina ia sempre á catequese. Era um bom sítio para se estar com Deus, apesar de a igreja vir em primeiro lugar. E houve uma frase do catequista que eu nunca esqueci: "Ama os teus amigos, e ainda mais os teus inimigos". Antes, não percebia o seu significado; agora, já entendo! É muito difícil amar aqueles que nos odeiam, sim; mas se te sentes preparada para isso, fá-lo! É importante fazê-lo, apesar de ser uma tarefa complicada. E se a tua vontade é mesmo ajudar, pensa que é o mais correcto, porque essa é a verdade; Deus ficará contente contigo!  
  
Ela deixou de secar o cabelo e olhou o chão. Será que devia ajudar Malfoy? Noutros tempos, não o faria; mas agora a solidariedade era o mais importante! Será que o devia fazer? Será que ele ia aceitar a sua ajuda?  
  
- Porque me perguntas isso?  
  
- Encontrei um grande inimigo em Hogwarts. Foi chocante, sabe? Os pais estão mortos, tal como os amigos, não tem casa, não tem dinheiro, está numa cadeira de rodas,... Estão a tentar descobrir a poção para o ajudar, mas nada resulta! E ele é demasiado parvo para perceber que precisa de ajuda, apenas diz que quer morrer...  
  
- Talvez ele não seja parvo e sim orgulhoso!- a avó trocou um olhar doce com a neta- É sempre óptimo ajudar, seja a pessoa boa ou má! Tu és uma boa menina, Hermione ; sei que farás aquilo que achas correcto!  
  
Agradeceu e deixou Kathleen a descansar. Foi para o seu próprio quarto e sentou-se no sofá, com Crookshanks no seu colo. Pensava no que a avó lhe dissera: estaria preparada para ajudar o inimigo? Talvez sim...mas Malfoy era demasiado orgulhoso para pedir ajuda a alguém, principalmente a ela!  
  
Aquilo que menos esperava aconteceu naquele momento: uma coruja desconhecida entrou na divisão e largou uma folha de pergaminho na cama. Hermione colocou o gato no chão e leu-a. Era um texto rápido, pequeno e provavelmente, muito difícil de escrever! Era um texto de Malfoy, onde, no meio de palavras brutas e modos grossos, acabava por dizer que se sentia envergonhado ao «descer ao nível mais baixo» ao pedir-lhe ajuda para encarar o mundo frio e cruel em que vivia. Não exactamente naquelas palavras, mas Hermione não era parva! Apenas lhe custava a acreditar naquilo que ele dizia!  
  
Pensou nas palavras da avó: « Tu és uma boa menina, Hermione ; sei que farás aquilo que achas correcto!». Seria assim, seria boa rapariga? Seria capaz de fazer o correcto? Que seria então o correcto: ajudar ou desprezar Malfoy? Por muito que lhe doesse, sabia que a verdadeira resposta era a primeira- ajudar o inimigo!  
  
O tempo passava e Hermione não se decidia! Acreditava que era necessário estender uma mão, mas era Malfoy! Nunca se dariam bem; até aquela carta era malcriada! Como resolver o dilema?  
  
Olhou o Cristo na cruz que tinha na parede do quarto. « E se a tua vontade é mesmo ajudar, pensa que é o mais correcto, porque essa é a verdade; Deus ficará contente contigo!». Pareceu-lhe ver uma luz na figura que observava, pareceu ser a resposta ao apelo do inimigo. Pegou numa caneta e num pouco de papel e, sem pensar em mais nada, escreveu quatro palavras:  
  
«Concordo em ajudar-te, Malfoy!»  
  
Dobrou a folha e entregou-a á coruja que ainda se encontrava junto dela. Ao vê-la partir, suspirou profundamente e olhou a figura na parede. Estranhamente, pareceu-lhe que Cristo sorria!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: tentei fazer o melhor neste capítulo, para lançar os dados àquilo que mais gosto! * eheheh, D/Hr rulez!! * Não sei se vocês gostaram muito deste, mas prontos... Obrigada a quem continua a ler (???), e um obrigada especial para a:  
  
Pipoca: eu costumo variar nos tamanhos dos capítulos, ou os escrevo pequenos ou enormes! Geralmente, costumavam refilar por escrever coisas tão grandes e comecei a fazer capítulos mais pequenos. Acho que realmente o Lucius tem influência no comportamento do filho...se bem que ele não é o único culpado. Obrigada por continuares a ler e passa um bom Natal!  
  
JanePotter: ahahah, sempre pensei que devido ao casal, torcesses o nariz... * lol * Então, brigadinha pela review, se puderes passar por cá mais vezes, agradeço-te muito. E eu realmente gostava de ler essas tuas fics. Apesar de eu não perceber muito de SW, acho que me podia esforçar para isso! Bom Natal para ti também e feliz Ano Novo se a gente não falar antes!  
  
Próximo capítulo: certas pessoas guardam rancores por aquilo que a vida lhes reserva!  
  
E então, para toda a gente que anda agora por aí, desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e tudo de bom no sapatinho!! 


	9. A discussão

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
« I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today»- "Beautiful" por Christina Aguilera  
  
Passou a escova nos cabelos apressadamente e colocou um pouco de batom nos lábios. Tentava demorar-se o menos possível, devido ao convite que tinha recebido na noite anterior: Molly convidara-a para um almoço onde se iriam reunir todos os Weasleys e conhecidos (que é como quem diz, as namoradas dos filhos). Apesar de um pouco receosa, aceitou; achava que o que mais lhe custaria era ver toda a família e não encontrar Ron e Percy no meio deles. Mas tal como ela dissera antes, era preciso seguir em frente. Ficou combinado que os gémeos iriam buscá-la a casa, no carro mágico que Arthur lhes arranjara- o mesmo que recolhera Hermione na primeira noite após o coma.  
  
- Precisas de alguma coisa?- perguntou Linda ao passar perto do quarto da filha.  
  
- Não, obrigado, mãe. Só queria...acho que...sim, já encontrei a camisa!  
  
Ela considerava aquele almoço especial, daí que se tenha arranjado de melhor maneira. Ao menos, não se demorou muito e ao meio-dia, quando Fred e George chegaram, já ela estava pronta!  
  
- Olá, Hermione!- cumprimentou George- Hoje esmeraste-te! Se fosses mais velha, casava-me contigo!  
  
- Obrigada, rapaz!- respondeu ela, entre duas gargalhadas- Adeus mãe, pai, avó!  
  
Despediram-se e Hermione entrou no carro bege dos Weasleys. Brevemente, estavam a caminho da Toca, de maneira Muggle para evitar descuidos. Falaram muito, temas alegres, mas a ignorância de Hermione relativa aos quatro anos que dormira levou-a a tocar num assunto que ambos os gémeos não tinham interesse.  
  
- Então e a loja das brincadeiras mágicas? Quando abrem?  
  
Os ruivos olharam-se e ficaram sérios naquele instante.  
  
- Talvez nunca!- respondeu Fred, finalmente- Os projectos estão parados e, se calhar, já não lhes pegamos outra vez. É difícil...  
  
- O Lee Jordan estava também envolvido no projecto, mas ele... bom, não temos forças para prosseguir; tudo nos lembra o Lee!  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeça e lamentou ter tocado naquele assunto. Lamentava também a morte daquele jovem; lamentava também o facto dos gémeos terem desistido da loja. Sabia que era o grande sonho deles e tinha a certeza que seria um sucesso. Era uma pena ver Fred e George Weasley derrotados!  
  
Até ao fim da viagem (que já não demorou muito), não conversaram mais. O ambiente ficara um pouco pesado com a referência a Lee e os temas de conversa tinham-se esgotado. E foi com ansiedade que os três avistaram a casa da família de feiticeiros. Fred parou o carro no pátio e saltaram para a rua. Molly correu para eles, saindo da casa para os receber.  
  
- Hermione, querida!- disse ela, de braços abertos.  
  
As duas abraçaram-se. Um abraço demorado, apertado e carinhoso que quase deixou a rapariga sem ar! Assim que se soltaram, a matriarca Weasley levou a convidada para dentro, enquanto os gémeos as seguiam com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Podes sentar-te já, se quiseres- disse a senhora ao chegarem á cozinha.  
  
Hermione olhou á sua volta e viu Fleur a um canto, a mirar uma embalagens; Harry estava sentado á mesa, enquanto lia um jornal; e viu outra rapariga que, embora não tivesse a certeza, parecia-lhe ser a mesma mulher que encontrara no Três Vassouras há uns dias atrás.  
  
- Bom dia!- cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos negros.  
  
- Bom dia! Eu penso que a conheço...  
  
- Do Três Vassouras, pois! Naquela altura, pareceu-me reconhecê-la de uma fotografia, mas não tinha a certeza- disse ela, sem abandonar a expressão triste que Hermione se lembrava- Sou Lily Sommervile, colega de Charlie Weasley.  
  
- Hermione Granger, prazer em conhecê-la!  
  
Bastou pouco para todos os Weasleys se encontrarem na cozinha, enquanto ajudavam Molly a transportar tudo o que era necessário para o jardim onde iriam comer. E ela teve tempo para ver os outros presentes no almoço: Arthur, o pai Weasley, um pouco mais abatido que o costume; Bill, sem largar o brinco com dente de serpente, muito juntinho á sua bela namorada; o tratador de dragões Charlie, sempre bem-disposto e prestável! Falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, carregando copos, pratos e talheres.  
  
- Então, miúda, como é que andas?- perguntou Charlie, ao se colocar ao lado de Hermione.  
  
- Bem, apesar de ter torcido um tornozelo há pouco!- brincou ela- Não, estou bem.  
  
- Não deve ser fácil, pois não?  
  
Hermione deitou uma rápida mirada ás fotografias de Ron e Percy na lareira, antes de sair de casa. Não, nada era fácil! Nem com ela, nem com ninguém. Voldemort podia estar morto, mas como é que alguém se podia sentir seguro a seguir a uma guerra? Ninguém podia olhar para o passado e não ficar magoado com aquilo que lhe aconteceu!  
  
Tentando não parecer melancólica, esboçou um sorriso triste e respondeu:  
  
- Não, nada é fácil!  
  
Lily ouviu-a e esboçou também um sorriso triste, caminhando ao lado de Charlie com uma pilha de pratos nas mãos. Talvez também ela soubesse aquilo que Hermione sentia. A verdade, é que a tristeza aparecia não a largar aquela mulher; e Hermione gostaria de saber o porquê desse facto.  
  
Mas alguém se mantinha aparte no meio de toda aquela confusão de pessoas a entrar e a sair na casa. Alguém com longos cabelos ruivos, rosto pintados por algumas sardas, de olhos castanhos e de manto amarelo-escuro. Mantinha- se no andar superior, observando tudo o que se passava dentro da casa; procurava alguém no meio da multidão. E encontrou-a.  
  
- Olá, Hermione!- cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso forçado no rosto enquanto descia as escadas.  
  
- Ginny! Olá também!  
  
- Humm...sabes, eu queria falar contigo, mas em privado. Podes acompanhar- me até ao meu quarto?  
  
- Claro, porque não?  
  
A rapariga ruiva fez-lhe um sinal e ambas subiram até ao quarto da única rapariga no grupo total de sete filhos dos Weasleys. Continuava quase igual àquele que Hermione se lembrava; tirando os cortinados e a colcha, tudo era o mesmo. Ginny convidou-a a sentar-se na cama e virou-se para ela.  
  
- Pareceu-me que quando cá vieste no dia em que acordaste, tu e o Harry estiveram a discutir!  
  
- Foi- confirmou Hermione, envergonhada- Descontrolei-me totalmente! Mas o mais importante é que fizemos as pazes, apesar de achar que o Harry ficou magoado com que eu disse!  
  
- Então...voltaram a namorar?  
  
- Ah, por agora, ficamos apenas amigos. É uma altura da vida complicada da vida para mim, acho que não tenho cabeça para romances. Talvez voltemos a andar um dia...  
  
Pareceu a Hermione ver um lampejo de alegria nos olhos da amiga á sua frente, mas pensou que se enganara. Em seguida, julgando que a conversa terminara, levantou-se, mas Ginny agarrou-a por um braço e obrigou-a a sentar-se.  
  
- Essa discussão foi um pouco inútil, não achas?  
  
- Sim, tenho de admitir! Desculpa lá, Ginny, mas estava um pouco desnorteada naquele dia; e ainda pior, descobri que sou uma ciumenta incontrolável!- riu ao falar- Não tinha argumentos para discutir daquela maneira.  
  
- Porquê, foi o Harry que disse?  
  
- Não...ele está muito confuso, não sabe o que fazer, não percebe o que lhe diz o coração. Diria que ele está dividido!  
  
Ginny levantou-se como se estivesse sentada em cima de uma mola e olhou pela janela. Parecia remorder as palavras «confuso» e «dividido». Hermione quis saber o que se passava e perguntou-lho.  
  
- Dividido! Claro que ele tinha de estar dividido... alguma vez conseguirei felicidade na minha vida?- murmurava Ginny.  
  
- De que estás a falar?  
  
A ruiva olhou para a amiga e companheira, que não conseguiu reconhecer a expressão no seu rosto.  
  
- De que estou a falar?- repetiu ela- Estou a falar de ti e do Harry! Eu sempre gostei dele e tu sabes disso, Hermione, eu gosto dele desde o dia em que o vi na estação tinha eu 10 anos! Tu eras apenas a miúda de nariz arrebitado que ele detestava; mas quem leva a melhor és tu! Nunca escondi o meu amor por ele, por isso, não tinhas o direito de mo roubar daquela maneira para o fazeres sofrer mais tarde! Durante 4 anos, ele pensou que tinhas morrido; e quando parecia ter recuperado, apareces tu para estragares a sua estabilidade!  
  
Hermione deixou cair o queixo. Aquela não era a Ginny Weasley que ela conhecia!  
  
- Acalma-te, explica lá isso melhor que eu...  
  
- Claro, alguma vez percebes alguma coisa? Nunca percebeste o quanto fiquei magoada com o vosso namoro! Eu amava-o, amo-o e irei amar sempre. Para ti, sempre foi o teu grande amigo, porque é que teve de ser o namorado? Nunca tive aquilo que realmente desejava na minha vida, e o Harry poderia ser a excepção, se não o tivesses levado! Para quê magoá-lo assim, Hermione? Não foste tu quem esteve ao lado dele nos maus momentos, quando a guerra destruía tudo à nossa volta e o meu irmão morreu!  
  
Parou para ganhar fôlego. Mas a amiga de caracóis castanhos, ainda assustada com o que ouvia, achou que era a altura de intervir:  
  
- Realmente, não percebo aquilo que queres dizer! Eu amo o Harry, tal como tu, eu sei. Começámos mal, é verdade, mas quem tem a culpa? Ninguém manda no coração, Ginny! Desculpa magoar-te assim tanto, mas a culpa de me apaixonar não foi minha, tal como não fui eu que quis passar 4 anos em coma e não ajudar o Harry quando o Ron morreu. Penso que é melhor pensares antes de falares, não vás dizer asneiras!...  
  
- Tiveste culpa em apareceres agora, estragar a felicidade que ele começava a ter. Passei anos a ajudá-lo, a ampará-lo e a secar-lhe as lágrimas, para apareceres e destruir tudo!- Ginny estava já a ponto de gritar, de tão descontrolada que estava- Sempre tiveste tudo, Hermione: inteligência, dinheiro, coragem,... Eu era quem? A tolinha Weasley que sonhava com o dia em que o famoso Harry Potter olhasse para ela! Mas por muito que sonhasse, o príncipe encantado nunca olhou para ela, preferiu a melhor amiga da apaixonada! E ainda quero saber o que é que ele viu em ti! Tu foste atacada, ninguém dava a hipótese de ainda sobreviveres, e eu lá estava, como o ombro amigo dele. E como é que ele me agradece: parte para ti, quem nunca o ajudou quando precisou, porque foi fraca durante um ataque! Ao menos eu aguentei-me bem! Mas obrigada por estragares o meu grande sonho, para isto que vivo agora mais valia teres morrido, e nunca mais acordar outra vez!  
  
Hermione ficou chocada ao ouvir estas palavras, e sentiu lágrimas turvarem- lhe a vista. Ginny nunca poderia dizer aquilo, ou podia? Não, ela não queria acreditar que a Weasley mais novinha desejava a sua morte.  
  
Ginny apercebeu-se do que dissera e ficou atrapalhada.  
  
- Não, Hermione...eu não queria...não queria que tu morresses. A sério!  
  
Mas ela já não a ouvia. Saíra do quarto a correr, com lágrimas salgadas a escorrer pelas suas bochechas. Não queria acreditar que Ginny lhe dissera aquilo. Como é que alguém podia desejar a morte a um amigo? Ainda se estivesse ciumenta (e estava) era aceitável, ela própria também o fora, não a podia censurar; mas daí a desejar a sua morte...  
  
Parou repentinamente, já no andar de baixo, junto ao espelho da cozinha. Olhou pela janela e observou o grupo de convidados no jardim, felizes e contentes. Entre eles, estava o causador da discussão: Harry, que ria descontraído, enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho. Olhou para o espelho, onde ainda podia ver o reflexo do grupo.  
  
« E ainda quero saber o que é que ele viu em ti!» A frase de Ginny ecoava na sua cabeça. E agora pensava: o que é que Harry tinha visto nela? O seu cabelo castanho, agora com leves caracóis, fora horrível no passado, muito basto e sem brilho; os olhos da mesma cor possuíam um brilho especial, mas esse brilho era perdido em determinadas alturas, tal como aquela; a pele era pálida e apenas as bochechas tinham um tom mais rosado; não tinha corpo de super modelo, nem nada parecido. Então, porque é que Harry olhara para ela? Existiam 1001 raparigas em Hogwarts com quem ele podia andar, muito mais bonitas que ela; porque é que um rapaz tão famoso como Harry Potter se teria apaixonado exactamente por ela?  
  
- O que é que ele viu em mim?- repetiu Hermione, mirando o seu reflexo e o de Harry- O que é que ele viu em mim?  
  
- O que conta é aquilo que somos por dentro e não se somos a pessoa mais bonita do mundo!  
  
Hermione virou-se e viu Lily na porta da cozinha. Limpou as marcas de lágrimas que ainda possuía e tentou parecer natural:  
  
- Desculpe o meu atraso, eu vou já!  
  
- Eu também não sou nenhuma beleza e tive romances na minha vida- Lily parecia não ter ouvido nada- As pessoas apaixonam-se devido ás características psicológicas, ou pelo menos, devia ser assim. De que vale um rapaz ser muito bonito se é mau como as cobras? O verdadeiro tesouro nasce dentro de nós.  
  
A rapariga morena mirou o espelho de novo.  
  
- Não existem pessoas feias, apenas bem ou mal cuidadas. E você é bonita, Hermione, não escute quem lhe diz o contrário. Basta ouvir aquele rapaz, Harry, falar, para perceber que deve ser uma boa menina. Não deixe ninguém deitá-la abaixo!  
  
- Como é que sabia o que pensava?  
  
- Sei! Bastou-me olhar para a sua face para perceber o que pensava...  
  
Lily chegou perto da rapariga e abraçou-a. Hermione sentiu um calor confortável vindo daquela desconhecida. Quis perguntar-lhe o porquê daquela tristeza que parecia infinita, mas não achou o momento oportuno. Ao mesmo tempo, viu Ginny descer, de cabeça baixa, e sair para o quintal.  
  
- Vamos almoçar?- perguntou Lily, assim que soltou Hermione.  
  
- Sim. E, por favor, trate-me por tu; isso faz-me um pouco de impressão...  
  
A mulher de cabelos negros e revoltos acenou com a cabeça e pegou-lhe na mão. Juntas, deixaram a cozinha e saíram para o jardim, onde Hermione se iria juntar ao grupo e animar-se, para esquecer a discussão terrível que tivera e divertir-se o mais possível. O que era, afinal, o grande objectivo daquele momento.  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: que posso eu dizer...estou a colocar mais um capítulo que apenas serve para aumentar o número. Bom, a verdade é que pergunto porque é que a Weasley tem de ser sempre aquela que não faz mal a uma mosca? Quis variar um bocadinho... prometo que vou começar a postar mais coisas de D/Hr a partir do próximo capítulo, mas precisava de contar que mais coisas mudaram após aqueles quatro anos. E antes de fugir das fãs da Weasley que vão correr atrás de mim, muito obrigado a quem continua a acompanhar esta fic:  
  
Pipoka: é...eu tinha de meter algo do género! Mas a ver se consegui explicar as coisas melhor no último capítulo, OK? Obrigada pela review e espero que continues a ler!  
  
Morticia: por onde tens andado, miga? Ahahahah, a verdade é que os fãs da Weasley não gostam muito de mim...desculpa não meter D/Hr neste capítulo, mas a sério que o próximo tem! Obrigada pelas reviews e manda uma sempre que puderes...eu agradeço!  
  
Pandora: obrigada por releres a fic, que imagino o que é...* lol * Obrigadinho por deixares reviews, e ao menos sei que vais ser uma pessoa que não me bate depois deste.  
  
Formiguinha: olá. Eu adoro dramas, nem sei bem porquê...são dramas e romances que me são mais fácil de escrever. Obrigada por leres e deixares uma opinião. Pode ser que continues a ler e, se puderes, deixares mais reviews!  
  
E como a gente já não se vai ver nos 3 dias que faltam para o final deste ano, desejo a todos uma óptima passagem de ano e um 2004 com tudo de bom e que os vossos sonhos se realizem! 


	10. A ajuda

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla ...  
  
...  
  
«Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are, but I  
  
I'm with you, I'm with you»- "I'm with you" por Avril Lavigne  
  
Lily era, tal como Hermione veio a descobrir mais tarde, uma pessoa muito especial. Uma pessoa onde vários sentimentos e emoções se aglomeravam, deixando os outros confusos na hora de a descrever por dentro. Sonhadora, com ideias pacíficas acerca do mundo que a rodeava, o destino cruel que enfrentara tornara-a triste, distante, magoada e até mesmo um pouco fria. Órfã de mãe desde muito pequena, vítima da indiferença do pai, filha única, sem amigos verdadeiros nos quais pudesse confiar, o destino decidira que o único grande amor da sua vida seria Ryan, o filho que adorava acima de tudo. No entanto, esse mesmo destino achara que Lily deveria ser ainda mais privada de amor e carinho: por muito que tentasse, não conseguiu evitar a morte do rapazinho durante aquela guerra dura e fria que tinha vivido. Fora um choque enorme, chorou um mar de lágrimas, desejou morrer também naquele momento, e fez tudo para isso. E o malvado destino nem dessa vez lhe fez a vontade, obrigando-a a viver todos os dias atormentada com aquilo que passara. Toda esta história contada na primeira pessoa tornava-se ainda mais cruel, quando se ouvia a voz magoada daquela mulher sofredora que ninguém sabia como ela se aguentara!  
  
- Não sei onde vou buscar esta força!- contou Lily a Hermione- Sofri tanto desde miúda, tentei acabar com esta vida e não consegui. No entanto, aqui estou eu! Sei que me olham de lado pela minha expressão, sei que me olham com pena quando conhecem a história. Mas não admito que sintam pena de mim!  
  
Olhou em frente, para a paisagem que se via do jardim da Toca. Hermione olhou a paisagem também, captando cada palavra que Lily dizia.  
  
- Sei que sou muito esquisita, Hermione. Mas é sério: não quero que sintam pena de mim! Chamem-me egoísta, pobre e mal-agradecida, mas é aquilo que sinto. Penas têm as galinhas! A pena não resolve os problemas das pessoas, por isso, para quê senti-la?  
  
A morena de caracóis sorriu tristemente, sem lhe dizer que não concordava com ela. Sentir pena não resolvia os problemas das pessoas, era verdade; mas ela achava que era uma maneira de expressar sentimentos verdadeiros por um determinado indivíduo. Mas não abriu a boca; limitou-se a agradecer-lhe por lhe ter contado a sua história e pelo discurso que fizera após a discussão com Ginny. Tocara-lhe verdadeiramente, e pareceu ter-lhe abertos os olhos.  
  
Agradeceu, mas Lily não escutou. A sua mente vagueava por aí, talvez á procura de uma resposta do destino às suas dúvidas, ou talvez á procura do filho amoroso, perdido nas malhas da violência, que levara uma (grande) parte de si para o lugar onde se encontrava.  
  
***  
  
Caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, olhando à sua volta. As caras daqueles que por ali passavam continuavam iguais: tristes, magoadas, saudosas. Talvez apenas as das crianças fossem alegres, enquanto brincavam sem medo de nada. Hermione sorriu ao vê-las e relembrou-se de si própria naquela idade. É bom ser criança, sermos despreocupados e termos quem nos proteja.  
  
Desviou o olhar do grupo que brincava à porta de um velho edifício e seguiu o seu caminho. Tinha um encontro marcado com Malfoy num dos becos da vila. Nem sabia bem o porquê daquele encontro, ela recebera uma coruja do rapaz no dia anterior pouco depois de chegar de casa dos Weasleys, e esta não fora explícita! Não soube bem o que responder, mas prometera ajudá-lo, por muito mal que se dessem e não podia nem queria quebrar a sua promessa.  
  
O calor abrasador daquele primeiro dia de Agosto deixara-a transpiradíssima. Felizmente, o local escolhido por Malfoy era fresco, embora fosse também esquisito. Era mergulhado na escuridão! Claro, Malfoy só podia gostar de sítios escuros, estranhos e assustadores; alguma vez iria ele gostar de coisas belas?  
  
Hermione encostou-se á parede atrás se si, dura e fria. Varreu o local á sua volta com os olhos, procurando um sinal de Malfoy, sinal esse que não avistava. Será que ele estava apenas a gozar á sua custa?  
  
Mais uma vez, e embora não fosse a sua vontade, voltou a pensar no seu inimigo. Desta vez, apenas queria saber porque é que ele lhe pedira ajuda! Sempre foram inimigos, não conseguiam encarar-se sem começarem a discutir, o maior desejo de um era ver o outro fracassar. Porquê ajudarem-se? Porque é que ele lhe pedira ajuda? Perguntas que há muito que Hermione fazia, ás quais ainda não tinha encontrado resposta.  
  
- Andas a vadiar por aí?- inquiriu uma voz conhecida.  
  
- Que eu saiba, o vadio maior és tu, Malfoy!  
  
O rapaz loiro parou a cadeira prateada frente a Hermione, sem a olhar nos olhos. Apesar de estar numa cadeira de rodas, continuava com aquele ar irritantemente superior, que a deixava com o sangue a ferver!  
  
- Pronto, estou aqui, e desejosa de sair! Fala aquilo que tens a falar para eu me ir embora!  
  
- É uma coisa muito simples, Granger: porque é que me queres ajudar?  
  
Simples? Que podia Malfoy falar acerca de simplicidade? Nada era simples no mundo actual, e aquilo que perguntava não era excepção. Porque é que o ajudava? Ela acabara de fazer essa pergunta a si própria!  
  
- Porque é que te interessas? Explica-me antes porque é que me pediste ajuda!  
  
- Eu não pedi ajuda nenhuma!  
  
- Mentiroso!- rosnou Hermione- Não mintas, eu não suporto mentiras! E não me queiras ver quando me mentem! Fala a verdade, nem que seja uma vez na vida!  
  
Ele deitou-lhe um olhar de ódio e prosseguiu:  
  
- Já sou humilhado agora, por ter perdido, por não poder andar, por estar assim devido àqueles que considerava amigos. Agora, junta-se a humilhação de ser ajudado por uma Sangue de Lama! Eu odeio-te, nunca duvides disso, Granger! Noutros tempos, tinha-te enfeitiçado; mas estou doente e acabado! Sou um Malfoy, mas só de apelido! Não sou forte como deve ser; tenho de pedir ajuda a Sangues de Lama para sobreviver. Sou igual a uma poça de lama!  
  
- Mas eu quero saber porque é que me pediste ajuda! Achaste que precisavas de mais humilhação, foi?  
  
- Realmente, tu consegues ser muito idiota!- disse Malfoy, cerrando os dentes de fúria- Já que insistes tanto que te pedi ajuda, só o fiz porque fui fraco e não consigo ser o Draco Malfoy que o meu pai esperava que fosse. Mereço morrer, nem sei porque continuo vivo! Pedi-te a ti porque, infelizmente, foste a única pessoa que...que...pronto...  
  
- Que não te virou costas?- completou Hermione, muito séria.  
  
- Bem, n-não... quer dizer...grande parte dos Devoradores da Morte estão mortos, morreram durante a guerra. Os que restam ou estão presos ou numa espécie de casa de correcção, de onde saímos apenas em casos urgentes. Mas existem muito poucos em ambas as condições; na segunda, existem apenas 3 ou 4 rapazes comigo. Essa casas servem para adolescentes, eles têm a esperança que, como somos novos, mudemos de lado e não seja preciso mandar-nos para Azkaban.  
  
O loiro esboçou um sorriso trocista.  
  
- Quem nasce Devorador da Morte, morre Devorador da Morte! Sempre foi assim, assim será sempre!  
  
- Alguma vez alguém tentou mudar? Não achas que agora podiam mudar? Não achas que é preferível mudar a estragar a tua vida?  
  
- A minha vida é uma porcaria, Granger!  
  
- A vida é um dom; se é uma porcaria, foste tu que assim a fizeste!- cortou ela- Mas há sempre uma oportunidade, basta quereres e podes mudar!  
  
Malfoy desviou o olhar e Hermione pensou saber o porquê. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, ele devia estar realmente humilhado ao pedir-lhe ajuda a ela. Mas ela fora a única que lhe oferecera um par de palavras consoladoras, mesmo que não quisesse. Num momento em que se sentia sozinho, Draco apenas se agarrara ao primeiro que lhe ligou.  
  
- Dumbledore deu-te a oportunidade que precisas. É tempo de retribuíres e provar que queres mudar!  
  
- E quem te disse que eu quero mudar?  
  
Ela parou para pensar. Realmente, ele parecia não querer mudar a sua vida. Mas se queria domesticar o animal, isso seria extremamente importante. Como convencê-lo?  
  
- Ninguém; sou sincera- mas isso são ideias passadas pelo teu pai. E tu não és Lucius Malfoy! Ele é relembrado pelo seu mau coração, tal como tu és agora. Não me parece que seja isto que queres!  
  
- E isso que me interessa?  
  
- Pois é,- acrescentou Hermione, com ar sereno e triste- para ti apenas interessa o dinheiro e o nome de família. Deixa-me então dar-te boas notícias: não tens dinheiro e a tua família possui má fama. Ficas assim a saber que não tens aquilo que é mais importante para ti. Estás contente?  
  
Malfoy queria contra-argumentar, mas onde estavam os argumentos? Queria gritar a Hermione que a odiava, que tinha vontade de a matar por aquilo que dizia, mas não tinhas forças para nada! Que sabia ela sobre a sua vida, afinal? Sangues de Lama eram todos iguais: feios, porcos e maus- o que o seu pai sempre lhe dissera. Mas até mesmo Draco sentia, por vezes, que Lucius estava errado. Quem teria razão?  
  
- Bom, tenho de ir!- exclamou ele, olhando o relógio.  
  
- Então, porque tive eu de vir?  
  
Malfoy mordeu a língua para não dizer a verdade, continuava demasiado orgulhoso para isso! Preferiu manter-se calado.  
  
- OK, não digas nada! Onde vais?  
  
- Interessa-te?  
  
- Para dizer a verdade, sim: estou na esperança que te vás enforcar na árvore mais próxima...  
  
- Então tira o cavalinho da chuva; vou experimentar uma poção para resolver este problema- Draco olhou para a cadeira onde se sentava- Nem sei para quê! Há dois anos que tento diversas poções e nenhuma delas funcionou. Continuo preso a esta coisa!  
  
- Irás conseguir, basta ter esperança.  
  
- Não devias já saber que a esperança acabou para mim? Bolas, Granger, és demasiado optimista para meu gosto!  
  
A cadeira virou-se e Hermione seguiu-o. Ouvia-o resmungar por causa desse acto, mas ela não se importava. Queria lá saber se Malfoy desejava ou não que ela o acompanhasse, ela fazia o que queria. Porque mesmo que não gostasse daquele rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, queria que ele voltasse a andar. Hermione queria que ele saísse daquela cadeira. Já bastava ver dor no seu próprio olhar, escusava de a ver no olhar dos outros também. Mesmo que fosse no olhar de Malfoy...  
  
Custou-lhe atravessar Hogsmeade e ver os olhares de desprezo que os transeuntes deitavam ao rapaz. Este parecia nem ligar aos olhares, mas talvez fosse por estar habituado à situação. Pensando bem ,já desde Hogwarts que era desprezado; uma pessoa habitua-se a tudo, até mesmo a ser ignorado.  
  
Chegaram á Hogwarts deserta totalmente calados. Não existiam temas a discutir nem palavras a dizer. No entanto, ao passarem os portões com estátuas de javalis alados, Malfoy não resistiu a abrir a goela.  
  
- Mas és tu que és lapa ou sou eu que tenho mel, Granger?  
  
- Querias tu, não?- respondeu ela, secamente- Julgas que o mundo gira á tua volta?  
  
- Claro que não acho; eu tenho a certeza que sim- falara de modo arrogante, mas logo se arrependeu- Não devias estar ao lado dos Weasleys? Os teus amiguinhos devem estar com saudades tuas!  
  
- Cala-te!  
  
Hermione seguiu furiosa pelos campos do castelo, mas Malfoy percebeu que aquele assunto lhe era desagradável, daí que não a tenha largado mais.  
  
- Que foi, toquei um nervo, foi? Ou não queres ver o Potter querido a beijar a Weasley coitadinha?  
  
Não, não era. A verdade é que ela ainda estava magoada por Ginny lhe ter dito que desejava a sua morte durante o almoço do dia anterior, sem mais tarde a olhar nos olhos e lhe pedir desculpa por isso. Porque Hermione e Ginny eram amigas desde Hogwarts e não queria sequer pensar que a sua amiga ruivinha lhe tinha dito aquilo devido a um rapaz pelo qual ambas se apaixonaram. Porque é que o amor estragava longas amizades? Amor era suposto ser uma coisa bela!  
  
Mas não contou a verdade a Malfoy! Este continuou a irritá-la até que chegaram á enfermaria da escola, onde Pomfrey o esperava. Foi visível o espanto na face da velha mulher quando os viu juntos. Hermione achou compreensível.  
  
Malfoy entrou na enfermaria, enquanto que a rapariga morena esperou no corredor. Colocara os pensamentos acerca de Ginny de parte, concentrando-se apenas naquilo que se passava dentro da ala hospitalar. Tal como pensara há pouco, desejava que ele viesse de lá a andar pelo seu próprio pé. Malfoy era mau, era ruim, simbolizava tudo o que existe de desagradável na vida, mas o que é que Hermione podia fazer? Existiam coisas que eram demasiado horríveis para se desejar a alguém. E depois, ela não gostava de grandes sofrimentos e já muitas vezes se preocupara com aquele rapaz. Ficou extremamente nervosa quando Malfoy fora atacado por Buckbeak, numa aula de Hagrid. O quê?! Não, ela ficou nervosa devido ao futuro de Hagrid!! Sim, era isso; só podia ser isso -Hermione queria acreditar que o era. Relembrou que tempos mais tarde após esse acidente, acabou por dar um estalo naquela cara pálida e convencida! Ah, um momento maravilhoso! Ou não?  
  
O tempo foi passando, Malfoy permanecia na enfermaria e Hermione no corredor. Teve a sorte de ninguém ter passado por aquele corredor durante aquele tempo; tinha medo de ser considerada traidora. Porque Dumbledore ajudava aquele rapaz mas era respeitado pelos feiticeiros; com ela, seria diferente!  
  
- Não sei que mais fazer, Mr. Malfoy!- suspirou Pomfrey ao rapaz, enquanto saíam da enfermaria- Já coloquei feiticeiros estrangeiros neste caso e tudo, mas não sei que mais fazer!  
  
Draco prosseguiu na sua cadeira pelo corredor. A enfermeira ainda tentou perguntar a Hermione o que é que ela ali estava a fazer, mas ela já não a ouvia! Num passo apressado, seguia a cadeira prateada, que ia toda lançada! Chamou o rapaz, mas ele não ouviu (ou fingiu não ouvir).  
  
Pararam já perto dos portões de Hogwarts, de maneira rápida e brusca.  
  
- Malfoy, que te aconteceu?- perguntou Hermione assim que chegou perto dele- A poção funcionou?  
  
Ele desviou o olhar, decepcionado e zangado. Pigarreou e fez aquilo que deixou a rapariga de boca aberta: agarrou firmemente os braços da cadeira com as mãos, fez um impulso para cima e levantou-se. Para deixar Hermione mais boquiaberta, deu um passo em frente, mas apenas para cair desamparado no chão.  
  
- Estás bem?- perguntou ela, enquanto se debruçava sobre Malfoy.  
  
- Tira as tuas mãos de cima de mim, já, Granger!!  
  
Hermione deu um passo para trás enquanto ele se tentava levantar, sem sucesso. Ferira o orgulho, sufocava em lágrimas e soluços, ardia em raiva de aquilo ter acontecido á sua pessoa!  
  
- Eu sei que nunca fui o modelo de pessoa ideal, mas eu mereço isto? Porque é que tenho de viver assim todos os dias, mereço, é? Oh, escuso de te perguntar a ti, Granger, sei a resposta- gritou Draco, desesperado- Seria melhor se tivesse morrido, ninguém percebe sequer que eu também sofro...  
  
- Eu percebo, Mal...  
  
- Não percebes nada!! Não sabes sequer o que é sofrer!  
  
- Desculpa?- gritou Hermione também- Isso não é verdade! Dormi durante 4 anos para acordar e descobrir que o meu melhor amigo e outros estão mortos, o meu namorado não me quer e uma das minhas melhores amigas odeia-me. Este mundo é um poço de dor e sofrimento e descobri isso da pior maneira! Por isso, não digas que não sei o que é sofrer...  
  
Ela olhou a face do rapaz caído no chão e estendeu-lhe a mão. Nunca se pensara capaz de estender uma mão ao inimigo, mas estava enganada! Não só conseguiu, como deixou escorrer duas ou três lágrimas ao ver o sofrimento dele! Aquele momento parecia irreal; mas também não era um sonho!  
  
Com dificuldade e a ajuda de Hermione, Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira prateada, a sua única "amiga" dos últimos anos. A respiração dele era acelerada, os olhos azuis estavam lavados em lágrimas. Parecia que, afinal, Draco Malfoy era igual a todos os outros.  
  
- Sei que somos inimigos- declarou Hermione, segurando a cara dele- Sei quem tu és, sei quem eu sou. Mas a ajuda não liga a barreiras como essas, entendes? Prometi que te ajudava, e vou fazê-lo. Esquece a humilhação; isso não interessa!  
  
Será que Malfoy a percebia? Será que ele aceitaria? Será que ela própria percebia aquilo que dizia? Como iria conseguir fazê-lo? Isso não interessava... apenas teria de o fazer!  
  
- Eu estou contigo...  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: ah, esta fic já enjoa, não é? Mas já está perto do fim...não falta assim tanto, a sério. Talvez esperassem mais deste capítulo, mas é o que se pode arranjar neste momento. Tentei meter mais D/Hr a partir daqui, vamos ver o que acham. Obrigada a quem quer que ainda se dedique a estar uns minutinhos a ler a continuação desta história, e principalmente:  
  
Á Pandora: vixi, acabei de assistir a um rapto! Isso é um ficheiro secreto!! Ahahah, mais uma vez, obrigada pela mensagem, eu estava receosa do que pudesses dizer porque sei que gostas dela, mas como já te tinha mandado o capítulo e não me bateste... se puderes mais, já sabes: botãozinho de reviews lá em baixo!  
  
Á JanePotter: olá, feliz 2004 também!! Obrigada por continuares a ler, fico contente. Sabe-se lá se irei matar a Weasley...a verdade é que eu sou mázinha com quem não gosto...tenho de te tornar D/Hr, cuidado comigo já a partir de amanhã. E eu depois falo contigo...  
  
Próximo capítulo: o coração de Hermione já não sabe decidir-se pelo amor ou pela amizade... 


	11. As dúvidas

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
«I know what is right  
  
And this is so wrong  
  
Alone in my bed better off on my own»- "A thing about you" por Roxette  
  
A noite escura e quente caía sobre a casa de Hermione. Esta estava trancada no seu quarto, deitada em cima da cama feita, com Crookshanks perto de si. Escrevia umas linhas no seu diário mágico, comprado anos atrás na Flourish and Blotts. Um diário encantado, sem chaves nem cadeados, que abria apenas ao ouvir a voz da dona; um diário (ainda) pouco utilizado, devido á guerra e suas consequências. Gostava de escrever naqueles cadernos (ela já tivera outro anteriormente), onde contava todos os seus segredos. Mas mesmo todos- até mesmo aqueles que não contava aos amigos ou familiares. Podia afirmar que ninguém a conhecia melhor do que ele!  
  
A luz do candeeiro era a única que existia no quarto, mas era suficiente. A casa estava silenciosa, o que levava a perceber que já todos se tinham deitado; até mesmo o enorme gato ruivo dormia aos pés de Hermione, com os bigodes a tremer.  
  
« Não sei o que me aconteceu no momento em que ele caiu ao chão, mas foi como se Malfoy fosse uma criança e eu a mãe que o devia proteger! Ele parecia tão frágil, tão fraco quando caiu daquela cadeira, tão magro que até metia dó! Ele não era o Draco Malfoy que conheci em Hogwarts naquele momento- era apenas um rapaz que necessitava de ajuda. Mas assim que me aproximei do seu corpo, ele afastou-me, voltando a ser o pequeno monstro que conheci outrora. Nem pude ajudá-lo como deve ser...»  
  
Parou a caneta e mordeu a tampa, um hábito seu. O relógio na mesa de cabeceira indicava 1 hora e meia da madrugada. Eram horas de dormir, mas o sono não vinha! Precisava de "despejar" algo cá para fora...  
  
Ao estender a mão a Malfoy, ele agarrou-a e olhou Hermione nos olhos. Surpreendentemente, ela ficou como que petrificada! Aquele não era um olhar de ódio, de fúria ou desprezo- era apenas um que pedia auxílio, sendo magoado e...belo!  
  
« Sinto vergonha ao dizê-lo, mas Malfoy tem um belo olhar. Olhar azul, que faz lembrar o mar forte e assustador, o céu sem limites, transmite e equilíbrio e segurança. Gosto de azul; gosto do olhar de Malfoy. Foi a primeira vez que olhei realmente os olhos dele, e posso dizer que não me arrependi!»  
  
Acabou no ponto final. Mas o que é que ela tinha escrito? Devia estar fora de si naquele instante! Não...estava apenas a ser sincera!  
  
Fechou o diário, guardou-o a apagou a luz. Deitou-se na cama e mirou o tecto escuro da divisão, pensando nas linhas que escrevera no caderno ainda há uns minutos atrás. Sentia vergonha ao admiti-lo, mas era a primeira vez que estava com ele de uma maneira diferente. Não como inimigos, mas como duas vítimas da guerra que precisavam de ajuda. E agora conseguia ver algo mudado. Teria ele outra faceta?  
  
- Não, Hermione, ele é mau! Sempre foi, sempre será...- murmurou ela na escuridão do quarto.  
  
No entanto, não pôde pensar muito mais. Vencida pelo sono e pelo cansaço, deixou-se dormir assim que o relógio da cozinha bateu as duas da manhã.  
  
***  
  
- Mas acha que eu faço bem? Tenho medo que me considerem traidora, não seria impossível...  
  
- Hermione- suspirou Kathleen- ,porque é que tens sempre de te preocupar com o que os outros pensam? Se o rapaz precisa de ajuda, ajuda-o, não ligues aos outros!  
  
- Sim, mas a avó diz isso porque não conhece o mundo mágico após a guerra. Nem eu o conheço!  
  
A rapariga ajudou a levantar a mesa do lanche sempre a pensar no dia anterior, a pensar em Malfoy. O desespero, a mágoa, o sofrimento dele assim que saiu da enfermaria, ao cair da cadeira, ao ter de agarrar a sua mão para se levantar. Hermione tinha medo daquilo que os outros feiticeiros iam pensar caso descobrissem que ela estava determinada a ajudá-lo naquela luta diária. Ou será que ela tinha medo de ajudar o inimigo? Tinha medo que o ódio desaparecesse e surgisse outra coisa? Ah, não conseguia raciocinar correctamente!  
  
- Mãe, vou sair!- avisou ela já à porta de casa.  
  
- Também, desde que acordaste que não fazes outra coisa!- queixou-se a mãe, limpando as mãos ao avental, com uma expressão triste no rosto.  
  
- Ora, mãe, acha que eu sou má filha?- inquiriu Hermione, passando os braços á volta dos ombros de Linda.  
  
- Não, querida. Eu percebo que queiras ir visitar aqueles sítios esquisitos, reencontrar os amigos, ver coisas novas,... Mas passei quatro anos sem a minha única filha! Em Setembro voltas ás escola e fico mais um ano sem te ver; depois queres ir viver sozinha- provavelmente lá ao pé dos feiticeiros- casas e passo a só te ver no Natal!  
  
- Será sempre a minha mãezinha querida, lembra-se? E vai ver-me sempre que quiser, o meu marido não vai ser igual ao dos filmes e suporta a sogra, OK?  
  
Linda sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. Sentia saudades de Hermione, mas tinha de admitir que era sorte ela ter 21 anos de idade e continuar com os pais. Mas ela passara 4 anos sem acordar, sem se mover, num sono profundo; para a família era difícil encarar que o tempo passara e Hermione continuava a ter 17 anos! Até a própria Hermione se esquecia da verdade!  
  
Por esta altura, já ela tinha saído de casa. Ia visitar o parque da cidade, aproveitando aquele tempo que tinha para si. Um passeio para espairecer as ideias, para (tentar) deixar de pensar no inimigo loiro que tentava ajudar- mas era difícil! E já não era apenas a ajuda que ela lhe dava ou o episódio em Hogwarts: era o próprio Malfoy! Aquilo que dizia, que fazia, que era! Por muito que quisesse varrer aqueles pensamentos da mente, era apenas aquele rapaz que ela via na sua cabeça. E aquele olhar que ele lhe deitou. A cadeia de ideias e imagens que se seguiam na sua mente foram quebradas por uma mão que parou no seu ombro. Um perfume conhecido chegou ao seu nariz.  
  
- Por aqui, Hermione?- perguntou Harry- É bom ver-te!  
  
- Senta-te- convidou ela, a sorrir.  
  
Harry contornou o banco onde Hermione se sentava e colocou-se a seu lado. Sorria nervosamente, talvez por se recordar que fora assim, num banco de jardim como aquele, que eles se beijaram a primeira vez. Pelo menos, ela lembrava-se disso. Alguém lhe dissera que o primeiro beijo nunca se esquece e ela assim o achava.  
  
- Lembras-te? Foi assim, num banco de jardim, que nos beijámos pela primeira vez! -afinal, Harry não se esquecera.  
  
Ela acenou afirmativamente e baixou a cabeça. O rapaz de olhos verdes pensou que o fazia ao recordar o namoro entre os dois e mudou de assunto á velocidade da luz:  
  
- Olha lá, passou-se alguma coisa na casa dos Weasleys durante aquele almoço?  
  
- Porque perguntas?- Hermione olhou-o assustada.  
  
- Parecias um pouco triste á mesa e também vi que a Ginny não estava muito contente. Como estiveram as duas juntas antes do almoço, pensei que se tivesse passado alguma coisa!  
  
- Ora, o que é que haveria de se passar?...  
  
Desviou o olhar novamente. Não queria dizer a Harry que elas tinham discutido por causa dele; que ganharia com isso? Mas o rapaz não podia perceber o que se passava e mais uma vez pensou noutra coisa:  
  
- Estás assim porque...por causa dos tempos antes da guerra, quando estávamos juntos?  
  
- Não, Harry, não tem nada a ver com o nosso namoro- respondeu ela imediatamente- Estou assim por causa de assuntos meus, que só a mim me dizem respeito.  
  
- Hermione, vou fazer-te uma pergunta e espero que me respondas com sinceridade- fez uma breve pausa- Tu ainda gostas de mim? Depois da guerra, depois do coma, depois da Ginny, ainda me amas?  
  
Aquela pergunta apanhou-a de surpresa. Será que ainda amava Harry como há 4 anos atrás? Ou os seus sentimentos por ele teriam mudado? Ela não sabia que dizer.  
  
- Pediste-me sinceridade e eu dou-ta: não sei. É tudo muito confuso neste momento, preciso de pensar naquilo que realmente quero, naquilo que realmente sinto. Tu deves saber aquilo que estou a falar.  
  
- Sei...- concordou ele, pensando na amiga de cabelos ruivos.  
  
O tempo passou e eles ali continuavam. Sem olharem um para o outro, observando apenas a bela paisagem que os rodeava. Não abriram a boca durante esse tempo, pensando nas frases que tinham dito.  
  
Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar naquilo que ela e Harry tinham dito um ao outro, deixando Malfoy de lado, finalmente! Na verdade, sabia que não estava já desesperada por causa de Harry. Se aquele relacionamento não voltasse a funcionar, paciência! Na verdade, pensava também em Ginny e naquilo que ela dissera na discussão de há dois dias atrás. Não sabia o porquê, mas também perguntava: se a rapariga amava Harry desde o primeiro momento em que o viu e ela apenas se apaixonara cerca de 5 anos depois, porque é que ele preferira a morena em detrimento da ruiva?  
  
Agora, Hermione nem se importava de perder o rapaz. Não iria chorar durante meses nem iria ficar zangada. Podia ser chamada de doida, discutir com ele e depois abrir mão do rapaz, mas era verdade: já não amava Harry como amava antes. Mas ainda o amaria um pouco?  
  
- Então, o que é que tens feito nestes dias? Quase não te tenho visto!- perguntou ele no fim de algum tempo.  
  
- Tenho andado a descobrir o mundo, a ajudar quem precisa...- Hermione não especificou quem estava a ajudar.  
  
- Ah, isso é bom! Também ajudei vítimas da guerra. Trabalhas em St. Mungus?  
  
- Não, ajudo uma pessoa que está sozinha e precisa de auxílio.  
  
- Espero que essa pessoa te trate bem!- Harry sorriu- Vais terminar o 7º ano em Hogwarts?  
  
Ela acenou com a cabeça, aliviada por mudarem de assunto.  
  
- Volto em Setembro. Garanto-te que estou ansiosa para começar, quero obter o diploma e ser uma bruxa a sério!  
  
- Tu mereces! Eu espero por ti, daqui a um ano organizamos um duelo de feiticeiros para ver quem é o melhor. E nem sonhes que és tu, Granger!  
  
- Ah, vai sonhado, Potter!  
  
Riram-se e, apesar da sua idade, era um riso infantil, doce para os ouvidos de quem os escutava. Um riso que trazia saudades do tempo em que estavam em Hogwarts, na companhia de alguém muito querido por ambos.  
  
- Tenho saudades do Ron!- lembrou a rapariga subitamente.  
  
- Também eu, Hermione! Tantas saudades que mais parece que padeço de alguma doença!  
  
- Pensas que ele ficou zangado por eu não me despedir dele?  
  
- Ele apenas partiu zangado com uma pessoa: o homem que te pôs naquele estado. Desde aquele dia que ele nunca mais te viu!- e acrescentou ao ouvido dela, com tristeza- Eu sei porque ele me disse. Visitei-o na última noite da sua vida!  
  
Procurou o olhar escuro de Hermione. Fossem de que cor fossem, transmitiam segurança, conforto e carinho; como naquele momento. Harry sentiu-se melhor ao olhar os olhos dela.  
  
Também Hermione procurou os olhos verdes do amigo. Verdes como a Natureza, verdes cor da esperança- esperança por um mundo melhor, o principal sentimento daquela dura época em que viviam.  
  
Sem saberem bem o que fazer, passaram os braços pelo pescoço um do outro, num abraço apertado. E embora estivesse bastante calor naquele dia, nenhum deles o sentiu. Preferiram ficar ali, vendo as horas a passar, o dia a terminar, sem largar o corpo do companheiro, como se aquele fosse o lugar mais seguro que ambos conheciam...  
  
***  
  
Já anoitecera há algum tempo. Só esperava que os pais não estivessem preocupados com a sua demora; detestava preocupar os pais. Mas não os pudera avisar que ia chegar tarde. Não pudera fazer nada enquanto estivera abraçada a Harry no parque.  
  
Andava pela rua iluminada onde morava, sentindo na face uma leve e fresca brisa de Verão, relembrando tudo aquilo que se tinha passado naquela tarde. Mas foi interrompida por uma voz maliciosa, sarcástica e muito conhecida:  
  
- Andaste a passear?  
  
Hermione voltou-se para descobrir onde estava Malfoy, mas não o conseguia distinguir. Apenas sabia que ele estava ali, com ela. Ele surgiu por fim, vindo das sombras produzidas pela zona mais escura ao lado das escadas do prédio onde ela morava.  
  
- Bem, Malfoy, nunca te pensei capaz de vires ao mundo Muggle!  
  
- Preciso de te fazer uma pergunta!  
  
- Talvez...- Hermione enrolou uma madeixa do seu cabelo encaracolado no dedo- Queres saber porque é que eu te ajudei quando caíste da cadeira! Acertei?  
  
Draco acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente.  
  
- Ouve, eu estou farta de te dizer: eu preocupo-me contigo, sim? Fiquei aflita quando caíste, agora tudo é diferente e o facto de seres um Malfoy não significa que te vá deixar morrer quando precisares de ajuda! Gostaria de tornar a tua vida melhor, apesar de saber que voltaremos ás turras quando estiveres curado! Só te peço uma coisa: não a estragues, não queiras ir para Azkaban, Dra...Malfoy!  
  
Os olhos dele encararam-na, mas logo Draco voltou a baixar a cabeça. No entanto, parecia a Hermione que ele tinha torcido os lábios naquilo que parecia ser o início de um pequeno sorriso. Se assim fosse, aquele deveria ser um momento raríssimo!  
  
- Nunca pensei ter de dizer isto, mas- o rapaz levantou a cabeça, mais sério que nunca- acho que tenho de te a... Bom, és a primeira pessoa que realmente passa um tempo comigo sem me olhar daquela maneira esquisita. Acho que realmente te preocupas comigo!  
  
- Mas se tu quiseres, todos se preocupam contigo.  
  
Malfoy desviou o olhar, provavelmente, envergonhado por ter dito aquelas palavras. Mas aquele fora um momento importante para Hermione. Era agora que ela percebia que o que importava não era aquilo que os outros pensavam, mas sim retirara a dor daquele belo olhar, retirar a maldade e substitui- los pela alegria e aceitação. Acreditava que ele sorrira há pouco, e esse era um prémio maior que outros. Talvez, quem sabe, um dia Draco Malfoy mudasse!  
  
Receosa, encarou-o nos olhos. Olhos azuis, azuis como o mar, como o céu. Um belo azul! Ao olhar os olhos, teve de mirar também o rosto e surpreendeu- se! Nunca pudera dizer que ele era feio, mas a sua maldade distorcia a beleza que existia nele; naquele momento, era um rosto mais humano, mais agradável e mais bonito também. Sentiu o coração bater fortemente no seu peito, a respiração tornar-se mais rápida.  
  
- Porque é que estás a olhar assim para mim?- perguntou Malfoy, também ele nervoso.  
  
- Não...a olhar como?  
  
- Tu estás mesmo muito esquisita, Granger!- quebrou aquele "transe" que se estava a instalar entre os dois e afastou-se na sua cadeira prateada, sem sequer se despedir.  
  
Hermione via a cadeira começar a ficar cada vez mais longe de si. Sentia o coração bater ainda fortemente contra si, os joelhos tremiam também, a respiração saía acelerada. Mas porquê, o que é que acontecera?  
  
- «Estás apaixonada!»- dizia uma parte- «Não estás!»- dizia outra.  
  
Amor, apaixonada por Malfoy? Nunca! Ele era mau, desprezível,...e também frágil, difícil, corajoso. Apaixonada? Não, claro que não! Era Harry...ela amara Harry antes da guerra, e, mesmo que agora não o amasse tanto, continuava a pensar nele. Malfoy era o inimigo, e é errado amar o inimigo. Mas que raio de ideias...!  
  
Tentando afastar da mente aqueles pensamentos, abriu a porta e entrou no prédio. Aquele dia terminara!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: e estamos apenas a 3 capítulos do final desta fic! Vou tentar demorar o menos possível a postar a continuação, para partir para outra...e espero pela vossa companhia. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e, como sempre, muito obrigada a todos aqueles que acompanham a história desde o início; quero deixar um obrigado especial á Pandora, á Poly e á Jane pelas reviews que deixaram. Pandora, continuas a ser aquela minha amiga potternauta; Poly, fiquei muito contente que tivesses gostado, só espero que gostes até ao fim e obrigada pela mensagem; Jane, tenho sempre de te agradecer por leres a fic, mesmo tendo um casal que não gostas!  
  
Espero encontrar-nos daqui a pouco tempo. Beijinhos a todos !! 


	12. A esperança

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling ,bla,bla,bla...  
  
...  
  
« I know you feel you can't be strong  
  
And once again the story ends with you and I  
  
Anytime you feel like you just can't go on  
  
Just hold on to my love, and you will never be alone»- "You'll never be alone" por Anastacia  
  
Aquele dia acabara, mas muitos outros se seguiram. Hermione passava agora alguns dos momentos mais angustiantes que se lembrava! Por muito que tentasse esquecer os pensamentos que considerava "pecaminosos", por muito que tentasse dizer que não, a verdade é que apenas Malfoy assombrava a sua mente. Falava dele durante o dia, sonhava com ele durante a noite! Para piorar, havia uma parte dela a tentar convencê-la que estava apaixonada pelo rapaz de cabelos loiros. Mas ela já vira muitas raparigas estragarem as suas vidas ao se apaixonarem por meninos bonitos, ricos e sem escrúpulos -ela não seria como as outras! Malfoy era uma má pessoa; não ia esperar que ele mudasse apenas porque ela o auxiliara.  
  
Ao menos, estes pensamentos não afectaram o seu trabalho. Saindo de casa diversas vezes ao dia, correndo as ruas apressada e nervosamente, com medo que alguém lhe apontasse o dedo, corria até Malfoy para cumprir aquilo que prometera. E, por mais espantada que estivesse, ele parecia reagir bastante bem! As discussões quase não ocorriam, a frieza dera lugar ao calor, as palavras sarcásticas haviam sido substituídas por umas calmas e cuidadosas.  
  
- Tu és capaz, Malfoy! Vês como és capaz de mudar?- dizia ela animada.  
  
Juntos, aprendiam coisas novas. Com a companhia de Hermione, Draco conhecia coisas novas e bonitas, que desconhecia até ali porque a sua família sempre achara que ele apenas precisava de poder e dinheiro para ser alguém. Um campo florido, o céu estrelado durante a noite, mergulhar numa piscina, ouvir um poema, dormir ao ar livre,... Coisas que Draco nunca tivera oportunidade de ver ou fazer; coisas que Hermione esperava mostrar-lhe e ensiná-lo a gostar delas.  
  
- Então, ainda queres continuar a ser Devorador da Morte?- perguntou ela um dia- Ainda queres abdicar de tudo isto para apodreceres em Azkaban?  
  
Malfoy mirou o mar azul á sua frente, pensativo, segurando uma pedra nas mãos.  
  
- "Quem nasce Devorador da Morte, morre Devorador da Morte" , foi sempre o que o meu pai me disse- dirigiu um sorriso malandro á morena a seu lado- O meu pai está morto! Sou o único Malfoy que resta, por isso, posso fazer o que me apetece!  
  
Hermione sorriu-lhe também, oferecendo-lhe um dos seus mais belos e especiais sorrisos. Com a força do rapaz, o trabalho ficaria muito mais fácil.  
  
Mas se ela o conseguira caminhar até novas sensações, não conseguira ainda mostrar-lhe uma coisa muito importante: a esperança. Malfoy vira já muita dor durante a guerra e período posterior, estava preso a uma cadeira de rodas há já dois anos, experimentara diversas poções para se curar e nenhuma funcionara! A esperança já abandonara; e Hermione sabia que, sem ela, nunca poderiam triunfar naquela batalha.  
  
Já todos sabem que quando estamos entretidos, o tempo voa. Com Hermione e Draco não foi excepção. Quando ambos menos esperavam, passou uma semana, e embora Malfoy precisasse ainda de muito "tratamento" estava já muito melhor, e ela estava satisfeita. Era só desejar que tudo continuasse a correr bem!  
  
Mas foi exactamente no dia em que se completava uma semana de auxílio que surgiu nova luz ao fundo do túnel: Pomfrey comunicou ao paciente que feiticeiros seus conhecidos estavam a trabalhar numa nova poção para a paralisia, situados no continente americano. Se ele estivesse interessado, poderia tentar a sua sorte. Quando Malfoy contou a Hermione a novidade, esta não conseguiu esconder a alegria:  
  
- Estás a ver, tem esperança e tudo se pode resolver!  
  
- Granger, eu já te disse que a esperança para mim acabou! Duvido muito que esta poção resulte...  
  
- O teu optimismo é tanto que até fico mais alegre quando estou perto de ti!- comentou ela, sarcástica- Quero ver-te por lá! Quando partes?  
  
O mais cedo possível. Pomfrey fora bem explícita no seu discurso: tudo estava já tratado para ele partir, se assim quisesse, e permanecer 3 dias na América, o tempo necessário para aplicar a poção, distribuída em 3 doses.  
  
- A enfermeira disse-me para me despachar a decidir, um grupo de feiticeiros vai daqui a dois dias partir para lá e é suposto ir com eles.  
  
- E estás á espera de quê? Não deixes escapar esta oportunidade.  
  
- Ouve-me bem, quando está tudo a correr mal e algo de bom surge na nossa vida, a gente desconfia!  
  
- Ah, queres então dizer que tenho andado a fazer papel de parva contigo!  
  
Malfoy atrapalhou-se e baixou a cabeça.  
  
- Não...eu...nada, esquece. Tu percebeste aquilo que eu quis dizer, Granger!  
  
- O que eu percebo é que não queres experimentar porque tens medo que falhe, como falharam as outras! Tens de perceber que nada é mau até ao fim; surge sempre uma luz no fundo do túnel mais cedo ou mais tarde!  
  
Ele levantou a cabeça e, provavelmente num momento de pura insanidade, passou um braço á volta da cintura de Hermione, naquilo que poderia ser um abraço, dificultado pelo facto de que ele não se podia levantar. Ela assustou-se, mas cedo se apercebeu que estava a gostar da situação. No entanto, ele arrependeu-se do gesto e largou-a, um pouco envergonhado. Hermione achou por bem quebrar aquele ambiente pesado e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele:  
  
- Vê se desapareces da minha vista e vais no meio desse grupo. Eu espero por ti...sem a cadeira!  
  
***  
  
Embora um pouco receoso, Malfoy partiu para a América dois dias depois. Hermione gostaria de acompanhá-lo naquele passo, mas ambos tinham chegado ao acordo que ela ficaria na Inglaterra durante aqueles 3 dias. E ela ficou, com o coração apertado, a alma ansiosa e a mente nervosa pelo regresso daquele que já considerara um dos seus maiores inimigos. E esperava que ele regressasse pelo seu próprio pé, porque, apesar de ser um Malfoy, ele merecia aquele prémio!  
  
Mas foi na véspera do regresso de Malfoy que Hermione recebeu uma bela visita. Num momento em que ela estava praticamente fula por não receber nenhuma mísera coruja do rapaz, Lily Sommervile decidiu bater-lhe á porta.  
  
- Oh, olá!- cumprimentou Hermione assim que abriu a porta- Não te esperava. Entra!  
  
- Obrigada, desculpa por não avisar!  
  
A mulher de cabelos negros sentou-se num dos sofás da sala enquanto Hermione correu a buscar o chá gelado que os pais haviam deixado no frigorífico antes de saírem.  
  
- Não sei se gostas do chá assim!  
  
- Eu adoro!- sorriu Lily, pegando no copo- O meu pai era Muggle e deixava o chá no frigorífico durante o Verão.  
  
A rapariga dos caracóis sentou-se ao lado da amiga com os copo nas mãos e perguntou:  
  
- Então, estavas com saudades minhas, dos Muggles ou queres dizer-me algo?  
  
- As três, mas principalmente a última- Lily bebeu um gole do chá- Estou desempregada!  
  
- O quê?!  
  
- Foi o que ouviste! Despedi-me. Estou farta de dragões, fogos e de adultos! Estou farta daquele trabalho.  
  
- Mas o que é que vais fazer agora?  
  
- Nem sei...  
  
Hermione mirou-a. A mulher a seu lado olhava o copo de vidro que tinha nas mãos, pensativa. Apesar de não ter a certeza, parecia-lhe ver um brilho especial no olhar de Lily. Mas nem precisou de perguntar, ela explicou de livre vontade:  
  
- Sabes, eu adorava ser professora! Mas é apenas um sonho de tenho desde que o meu filho partiu; sinto-me tão perto dele quando estou junto a crianças... São tão bonitas, doces, simpáticas, mesmo as mais irrequietas! Ao deixar de trabalhar com aqueles monstros cuspidores de fogo, abriu-se nova porta e acho que irei conseguir atingi-la!  
  
- Tu nunca perdes a esperança, pois não?  
  
- Claro que não!- Lily assumiu um ar chocado- A esperança apenas desaparece com a vida, quem vive tem esperança! Como podes tu acreditar que no dia seguinte estarás viva se não tiveres esperança?  
  
- Conheço alguém que acha que a esperança morreu...- Hermione relembrou as conversas com Draco.  
  
- Provavelmente, apenas diz isso porque sofreu muito. Quando o meu filho morreu, senti a esperança abandonar-me; mas ela esteve sempre comigo. Apenas a senti quando menos esperava! Espero que digas a essa pessoa o mesmo que te disse a ti!  
  
- Já o fiz...  
  
Hermione encheu o copo vazio da amiga, achando que concordava com aquilo que ela dissera.  
  
- Acreditas no amor?- perguntou de repente.  
  
- Claro! Venha ele de quem vier: pais, filhos, namorados ou do rapaz que passa diariamente na nossa rua. O amor existe de verdade, é tal como a esperança: só quem sofreu muito é que pensa que ele desapareceu- mas pensa mal!  
  
- Desculpa-me a indiscrição, mas- hesitou um pouco antes de completar- já encontraste o amor verdadeiro?  
  
Lily ficou surpreendida com a pergunta e olhou Hermione nos olhos antes de lhe responder:  
  
- Amor já encontrei diversas vezes, e o verdadeiro estava no meu filho. Mas como percebo que te estás a referir a homens...não, ainda não encontrei! Mas tenho esperança de encontrar.  
  
- Pois, eu bem vi os olhares que o Charlie Weasley te deitou...  
  
Devia ter acertado em cheio no alvo: Lily corou violentamente e engasgou-se com o chá. Hermione achou por bem tirar o mano Weasley da conversa.  
  
- Eu achava que tinha encontrado o meu verdadeiro amor, mas enganei-me! Pelo menos, sei que ficámos amigos.  
  
- O que já não é mau!  
  
- E o que achas acerca de romances entre inimigos?  
  
Mas que pergunta era aquela? Porque é que falara? Estaria ela, Hermione Granger, apaixonada pelo inimigo? Não!!! Claro que não. A sua amigo devia achar que ela era uma idiota sem pensamento nem vontade própria!  
  
- Porque não?- respondeu a mulher, adoptando um ar sonhador- O amor é sempre lindo! Se existe amor...  
  
Hermione torceu os dedos da mão, perguntando porque raio é que fizera tal pergunta. Ela não queria saber se o romance entre inimigos era aprovado por Lily ou não, ela não estava apaixonada. "Queres sim", dizia uma parte de si.  
  
- Porque é que fizeste essa pergunta?  
  
- Oh, Lily, tu hoje acordaste tão "filosófica"!  
  
- Correcção, querida...eu nasci "filosófica"! Por isso é que ninguém me atura...  
  
***  
  
A chegada de Malfoy estava prevista para as 10 horas da noite, num dos recantos finais da Diagon-Al. Não houve problemas em lá chegar, apesar das horas: os pais de Hermione consideravam-na responsável, maior e vacinada. A única coisa que a preocupava fora a conversa que tivera com Lily acerca dos amores de cada uma. Seria óptimo se a amiga e Charlie se apaixonassem, pois eram excelentes pessoas; seria horrível se ela estivesse apaixonada pelo seu inimigo, imaginava o que Harry diria caso soubesse de tal!  
  
Hermione esperava pelo grupo a uma dezena de passos do local que o rapaz de cabelos dourados avisara. Observava calmamente as montras das lojas já fechadas da rua, esperando impacientemente pela chegada do grupo. Além disso, o seu coração estava em polvorosa, pelo facto que podia estar para breve o momento em que veria Draco sem a maldita cadeira.  
  
Viu um rápido clarão, ouviu vozes e passos que se dirigiam ao local onde se encontrava. No seu peito, o coração batia tão fortemente que quase se sentia enjoada! Esticou o pescoço para tentar ver melhor.  
  
Um pequeno grupo de feiticeiros, alguns com sotaque americano, passou por si, conversando uns com os outros, mas não havia sinal de Malfoy no meio deles. Mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que quase fez sangue! Procurou-o melhor e viu-o, finalmente: bem no fundo da rua, com ar magoado e...preso á cadeira!  
  
- Malfoy!- suspirou Hermione, correndo até ele.  
  
Colocou-se de cócoras para ficar ao mesmo nível do rapaz e abraçou-o com força. Sentiu uma ou duas lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face, mas não se importou com tal. Apertou-o com mais força ainda, como se o quisesse proteger de algo muito mau que o rodeava.  
  
- Mas porque é que não resultou?- balbuciou ela, fixando os olhos azuis á sua frente- Porquê, o que é correu mal?  
  
- Granger, eu...- Malfoy olhou-a, meio envergonhado- Eu ainda não tive coragem de tentar sair daqui!  
  
Hermione levantou-se, olhando-o surpreendida. Mas afinal, Draco era um homem ou um rato?  
  
- Coragem?! Não percebo...  
  
- Sabes quantas vezes é que já experimentei poções para sair desta choça?- interrompeu ele, zangado- Há cerca de 2 anos que ando nessas danças e nada resultou! Apanhei demasiadas desilusões, voei alto demais e magoei-me na queda! Mesmo quando Pomfrey dizia que era aquela que funcionava, eu continuava preso a esta cadeira e a sonhar com o dia em que este pesadelo terminasse! Estou farto de desilusões!  
  
Hermione não queria acreditar no que os seus ouvidos escutavam! Com mais uma oportunidade para melhorar o seu defeito, ele não tinha coragem sequer para se levantar e experimentar se tudo correra bem ou mal! Assim não podia ser. Foi por isso que estendeu a mão e esperou que Malfoy a agarrasse.  
  
- Para que é que eu quero a tua mão?  
  
- Para te agarrares a ela e te levantares daí!  
  
- Eu não...  
  
- Cala-te! Sei que deves estar farto de desilusões, mas se não experimentas, não sabes se melhoras! E se estiveres curado? Preferes continuar sentado nessa cadeira?- a sua voz saía cada vez mais zangada, á medida que o seu discurso prosseguia- Agarra a minha mão e levanta-te!  
  
Malfoy desviou o olhar. Porquê tudo aquilo? Valeria apenas sofrer de novo para ver Hermione contente?  
  
- Agarra a minha mão e levanta-te dessa cadeira, Malfoy! O tempo de amargura pode estar a chegar ao fim!  
  
*Continua...  
  
N/A: bom, eu sei que este é, muito provavelmente, o pior capítulo desta fic, porque se passou demasiado depressa! Mas acontece que eu já não estava com muita paciência...faltam dois (só se não contarem epílogo como capítulo, assim falta apenas um) para o final. Espero que as pessoas que continuam a acompanhar esta história não se sintam desiludidas, agora que estamos tão perto do desfecho. Obrigadas especiais para:  
  
Jane Potter: fico contente que comeces a gostar do casal, mais uma para o grupo, não é? =) Obrigada por deixares mensagens e leres esta história (e por me teres apresentado a tua miga -jinhos também para ela). Ainda falta um bocadinho para a maior alegria da tua vida...mas espero que ela ainda chegue! })  
  
Pipoca: obrigada também, a sério, é bom saber que não escrevo para paredes e que ainda há quem goste do meu estilo de escrita! Espero mesmo que gostes dela até ao fim...eu tentei dar-lhe um bom final, mas nunca se sabe, né? Jinhos!!  
  
Formiguinha: obrigada pela review fofa! E não é preciso agradecer...eu gostei da tua fic e espero que não te demores muito a postar o resto! Espero também que continues a ler! ;)  
  
Pandora: miga!! Obrigada, assim deixas-me envergonhada! E depois, ficas também a saber que eu sou muito fã das tuas...como tu já leste antes, espero que continues a ler aqui e a dar também uma força, OK? Jinhos!!  
  
Próximo capítulo: será que a persistência de Malfoy foi em vão? Que caminho escolheu o coração de Hermione? 


	13. A felicidade

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla,...  
  
...  
  
«And I am blessed, everytime I look into my baby's eyes  
  
I think of all the friends who've touched my life  
  
I realise, in a world where some have more and some have less  
  
I have love and I am blessed»- "I am blessed" por Eternal  
  
Draco podia ser teimoso que nem uma mula, mas a verdade é que Hermione não ficava nada atrás! De mão estendida, a bater nervosamente com o pé no chão, de olhar fixo, a rapariga de caracóis castanhos não desistia de o tirar daquele infortúnio. Mas será que Malfoy estava preparado a sofrer outra desilusão para lhe fazer a vontade?  
  
- Ouve...- avisou ela, com voz suave e perigosa- Não me obrigues a puxar-te daí! Se o fizer, prometo que não vou ser simpática!  
  
Sofrer para a ver satisfeita ou ficar imóvel e zangá-la ainda mais? E se a poção tivesse dado resultado? Draco nunca saberia se estava ou não curado! Mas se não tivesse funcionado, voltaria a viver momentos de mágoa profunda -se bem que, desta vez, não estaria sozinho nessa luta! Sabia que Hermione estaria a seu lado para o consolar.  
  
- Malfoy...  
  
Então, muito lentamente, a mão de Draco deixou de estar pousada no seu colo para agarrar os dedos finos e esguios de Hermione. Foi como um choque quando os dois se tocaram! E ela apertou a mão magra com força, para nunca mais a largar, puxando-a suavemente; e ele colocou a outra mão no braço da cadeira que o aprisionava do Mundo sem dó nem piedade e fez um impulso para cima, tal como já fizera tantas vezes no passado.  
  
- Para quê?...Para quê?...- murmurava enquanto se levantava, de olhos cerrados.  
  
Sentia um peso nas pernas, sentia-as um pouco dormentes, mas aguentou-se em pé. Agarrando ambas as mãos da rapariga, Malfoy moveu uma pesada perna para a frente, esperando não aguentar e cair nos braços de Hermione. Mas, apesar de sentir o joelho ceder um pouco por vezes, conseguiu manter-se na posição erecta; e com dificuldade, deu um...dois... três passos -sempre sem abrir os olhos, não fosse tudo aquilo ser um sonho.  
  
- Consegui?- perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados, sem largar as mãos que segurava.  
  
- Conseguiste! Não é um sonho, Malfoy, conseguiste!  
  
Os seus belos olhos azuis abriram-se suavemente. Ele observou os olhos de Hermione á sua frente, o sorriso doce que tinha nos lábios -estava feliz! E ele também! Feliz era uma coisa que ele nunca esperara sentir, mas estava redondamente enganado!  
  
- Consegui!  
  
As suas pernas dormentes e pesadas deram mais uns pequenos passos. Há cerca de 2 anos que não sabia o que era andar, estando sempre aprisionado á cadeira que fora agora esquecida atrás de si. E pela primeira vez, sentiu uma grande (e verdadeira) afeição por Hermione! Num momento em que ninguém o olhava sequer, ela fora a única que o fizera, talvez por não saber que fazer após passar 4 anos afastada do mundo. E com muitas dificuldades, conseguiu que o seu maior inimigo triunfasse naquela batalha, não se afogasse na amargura e na solidão e conseguisse a liberdade que queria.  
  
- Porquê, Her...Granger?  
  
De seguida, sem saber que fazer, ele puxou a rapariga para mais perto de si e viu-se a beijá-la! Nem pensou bem naquilo que fazia; apenas fez! Tal como não esperava que ela respondesse ao beijo, esperou receber um estalo em troca assim que sentiu os seus lábios tocar os dela. Sabia bem... Mas em breve perceberam aquilo que faziam e Hermione foi a primeira a pôr cobro á situação:  
  
- Malfoy, eu...- gaguejou ela, nervosíssima, após se desligar do beijo que recebia- Eu...o...desculpa, não posso...  
  
Envergonhada, largou as mãos do rapaz, que se teve de equilibrar para não cair, e voltou-lhe costas, abandonando um Malfoy estupefacto na escuridão daquela rua final de Diagon-Al.  
  
***  
  
Hermione passou pelo portão recém-pintado dos Weasleys. Precisava de ser sincera para com Harry, e sabia que ele passara a viver ali até encontrar a sua própria casa. O beijo com Malfoy ainda lhe pesava no espírito, martelava-lhe a cabeça, apesar de já viver outro dia. Era necessário contar tudo a um amigo no qual confiasse e já a conhecesse. Apenas tinha Harry!  
  
Bateu á porta de casa, esperando que alguém lá estivesse. E enquanto esperava por uma resposta, não conseguiu evitar pensar na noite anterior: a poção funcionara e Malfoy estava curado; de seguida, beijaram-se -mas porque é que ela não conseguira resistir? Talvez por ter sido tão belo, tão rápido, tão forte, tão...Malfoy!  
  
- Hermione?!- perguntou uma surpresa Ginny ao lhe abrir a porta.  
  
- Olá!- respondeu ela, um pouco fria- O Harry está em casa?  
  
- Está no quarto...do Ron.  
  
- Posso falar com ele?  
  
A ruiva deu-lhe passagem e Hermione entrou na "Toca". Enquanto Ginny regressou á sala (sem conseguir evitar deitar um olhar curioso), ela subiu as escadas, em direcção ao quarto que já fora de Ron, que pertencia agora ao seu ex-namorado.  
  
O quarto continuava quase igual ao que era antes. Apenas o aquário do sapo dera lugar ás gaiolas de Hedwig e Pig. Mas em vez de se poder encontrar um rapaz ruivo na cama, era um moreno de óculos que lá se encontrava daquela vez. Harry sorriu-lhe, colocando a revista que lia de lado.  
  
- Vejo que ficaste com o quarto dele!  
  
- Pode parecer esquisito, mas é como se o Ron nunca tivesse abandonado este lugar. Sinto-me mais perto dele! Sê bem aparecida!  
  
- Preciso falar contigo, Harry, é muito importante!  
  
O rapaz piscou os olhos verdes e pediu-lhe para falar. Hermione suspirou: vinha lá tempestade!  
  
- Bom, eu preciso muito de contar isto a alguém! Provavelmente, deves-te lembrar daquele dia em que disse que andava a ajudar uma vítima da guerra, não é assim?- Harry acenou afirmativamente- A verdade é que, durante estes últimos tempos, eu tenho andado a ajudar e a fazer os possíveis para que o Malfoy melhorasse.  
  
Baixou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que Harry os arregalava. Não, ela não pudera dizer aquilo que ele pensara ouvir!  
  
- Tu andaste a ajudar o Malfoy?- repetiu, incrédulo- Mas porquê ele, porquê ajudá-lo se ele teve o que merecia?  
  
- Eu ajudei-o porque mais ninguém o fez! Tu não percebes, Harry, não podes perceber...Não viste a dor no olhar dele, não viste o seu desespero a tentar melhorar, não o viste a lutar para poder viver mais um dia e assim triunfar. Não viste nada disto! Se visses, de certeza que ajudavas!  
  
- Podes ter a certeza que não!  
  
- Harry, não digas "Desta água não beberei"! Não viste nad...  
  
- Vi o Malfoy muitas vezes na minha vida, antes e depois da guerra!- interrompeu o rapaz, furioso- Torno a dizer: ele mereceu aquele castigo!  
  
- Por favor...Ele foi mau, eu sei, mas agora estamos todos no mesmo barco. Eu também sei o que é sofrer com a guerra! Não percebes que ele sofre também? Qual é o problema de Malfoy ser o seu nome, ele é um humano tal como tu!  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Ela olhou os olhos do amigo e ex-namorado. Será que ele a considerava uma traidora?  
  
- Olha, Harry...- ela decidiu colocar um ponto final na conversa- vim cá apenas para te dizer isto! Eu sabia que não ias ficar contente, mas agora não posso voltar atrás! Malfoy está curado -talvez voltemos a ser inimigos agora, mas sei que o ajudei neste momento. Contei-te tudo porque precisava de desabafar com um amigo, mas acho que fiz mal em escolher-te! Adeus, Harry, até qualquer dia!  
  
Fizesse o que fizesse, o rapaz sabia que não poderia mantê-la ali. Viu-a virar costas, deixando-o com um ar confuso e triste, sem sequer olhar para ele. Mas ainda antes de abrir a porta, Hermione virou-se para o ex-namorado -os seus sentimentos por ele estavam esclarecidos, por fim.  
  
- Há uns dias atrás perguntaste-me se ainda gostava de ti- começou ela, baixando a cabeça- Naquela altura não sabia que te dizer, apenas percebia que não te amava tanto como antes. Mas agora percebi que não! Já não te amo, Harry, a chama do amor apagou-se! Mas, apesar de não perceberes muitas coisas, continuas a ser um excelente amigo!  
  
- Foi o Malfoy que te meteu essas ideias na cabeça?- perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes, tentando esconder a tristeza que nascia em si.  
  
- Harry!- repreendeu Hermione- Claro que não! Porque é que tens a mania de culpá-lo por tudo o que acontece?  
  
Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto. Não estava magoada, percebia bem aquilo que ele sentia! Não esperara contar-lhe que já não o amava, mas era a mais pura das verdades: o beijo com Malfoy fora muito mais ardente que a chama do amor que ainda poderia possuir por Harry -e conseguira extingui-la! Mesmo que as guerras entre ela e o rapaz de cabelos dourados regressassem com toda a força, não era mais o rapaz que sobreviveu que comandava o seu coração...  
  
Desceu as escadas e correu para a porta. Não havia mais nada a fazer ali. Excepto...  
  
- Hermione, espera!- pediu Ginny, correndo para ela- Posso dar-te uma palavra?  
  
- Mas depressa!- por muito que não quisesse, Hermione não conseguia ser mais afável.  
  
- Queria falar contigo acerca daquela discussão há uns tempos atrás, no dia em que eu...  
  
- Eu lembro-me bem dessa discussão!  
  
A ruiva torceu as mãos e baixou os olhos para o chão. Não conseguia enfrentá-la depois das coisas que lhe dissera.  
  
- Eu descontrolei-me naquele dia, Hermione!- admitiu ela- A verdade é que eu gosto muito do Harry e fiquei muito triste por ele nunca olhar para mim. Eu não suporto vê-lo sofrer e sempre que ele chorava, eu chorava também! Fiquei irritada por ele te ter escolhido a ti em vez de mim, admito, e tu eras minha amiga, sabias o que eu sentia pelo Harry. Mas eu não queria que tu morresses! Nem quero que deixes de ser minha amiga!  
  
Hermione viu as lágrimas encherem os olhos de Ginny. Delicadamente, apertou uma mão da rapariga com força e sorriu.  
  
- Desculpa aquilo que disse!- pediu a mais nova Weasley, limpando as lágrimas.  
  
- Acalma-te, menina!  
  
Puxou-a para si, num abraço apertado e enquanto a ruiva chorava de mansinho no seu ombro, descansou-a ao ouvido:  
  
- Ouve, eu sei o que é perder o controlo! Fiquei magoada por teres dito aquilo, é verdade, mas estou disposta a perdoar-te!  
  
- Eu não sei o que aconteceu!  
  
- Olha, até tenho uma boa notícia- Hermione afastou a cabeça da Ginny do seu ombro e sorriu ainda mais- Tens o caminho livre. Eu já não amo o Harry, apenas tens de esperar que ele venha até ti.  
  
- Não faças isso apenas porque andei aos berros contigo!  
  
- Tola! É a sério.  
  
A rapariga mais nova largou a amiga e limpou as últimas lágrimas. Hermione deu-lhe duas pequenas palmadas no ombro e despediu-se.  
  
- Tenho de ir. Até qualquer dia!  
  
Abriu a porta de casa e saiu para o jardim, mas foi interrompida por Ginny, que a observava na porta de casa:  
  
- Achas que eu...achas que tenho hipóteses com ele? Com o Harry, quero dizer.  
  
A rapariga dos caracóis castanhos olhou para cima. O rapaz mirava-as através da janela do seu quarto, com os vidros fechados e expressão séria no rosto. Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Acho que sim!  
  
Despediram-se novamente, e a Weasley regressou para dentro de casa, provavelmente a pensar no romance que poderia um dia vir a ter com o rapaz que mais desejava. Já Hermione abandonou o jardim da "Toca" com a mente tranquila: sabia que fizera o que era mais correcto.  
  
Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas arenosas que a levariam de volta a casa, não pode resistir aos pensamentos da sua primeira noite após acordar do coma: descobrira tudo o que se passara, discutira com Harry, torcera um tornozelo, fora recolhida por Fred e George e regressara ao seu ninho. Sorriu docemente, pensando naquele que, provavelmente, tinha sido o pior dia da sua vida (excepto por regressar para perto dos pais). Tanto se passara desde aquele dia...  
  
Caminhava lentamente, observando o local por onde passava atentamente, quando sentiu que estava a ser observada. Parou de andar e conseguiu ainda ouvir um ou dois passos apressados antes de pararem por completo.  
  
- Quem está aí?- perguntou, sem mostrar qualquer receio.  
  
- É uma alma bela e adorável, que experimenta por fim aquilo que lhe foi negado durante tanto tempo!  
  
- Tu?! Desde quando é que és belo e adorável?  
  
Malfoy surgiu á sua frente, transportando nas mãos a sua velha Flecha de Fogo. Caminhava com alguma dificuldade e trazia a Hermione um belo presente: um lindo sorriso verdadeiro nascido nos seus próprios lábios. Ela sentiu-se corar um pouco.  
  
- Ouvi dizer que os tinhas vindo visitar!- disse ele, apontando na direcção da "Toca"- Vieste reatar com o Potter?  
  
- Não, vim acabar tudo com ele.  
  
- Sério?- pareceu a Hermione ver um lampejo de alegria nos olhos azuis de Malfoy.  
  
- Olha, desculpa-me lá, mas vais ter de me explicar algo que nunca percebi: porque é que me vieste pedir ajuda?  
  
- Ora, já te disse: foste a única pessoa que não me pôs de parte.  
  
- E achas que eu vou acreditar nisso? Eu quero a verdade!  
  
Malfoy andou até ela. Colocou a vassoura no chão, lentamente, e acariciou a face branca da rapariga á sua frente.  
  
- Os meus pais sempre me disseram que os Muggles e outros parecidos não eram gente de se fiar- contou ele- Daí que nunca tenha sido amigo deles. Durante a minha infância nunca houve problemas, porque convivia com feiticeiros, os meus amigos eram feiticeiros. Mas assim que entrei em Hogwarts conheci filhos de Muggles! Fiz sempre o que o meu pai me dizia, afinal, ele era mais velho, sabia como viver a vida -até que comecei a perguntar se vocês seriam assim tão maus.  
  
Draco olhou á sua volta, como se tivesse receio que alguém mais que Hermione estivesse a ouvir a conversa.  
  
- Foi depois que conhecei a agir de modo estranho em relação a ti! Só falava de ti durante as férias, pensava em ti durante o dia, defendia-te de vez em quando, tentei avisar-te de vários perigos. Só pensava em ti, por muitos nomes que te chamasse; a tua imagem, como a daqueles bailes que houveram em Hogwarts, permanecia sempre na minha memória!  
  
Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não podia; mas como poderia ser um sonho?  
  
- Fiquei muito preocupado quando foste atacada, e acredita que cheguei mesmo a bater no canalha que te fez aquilo, apesar de ele já cá não estar para confirmar tal!- continuou ele- Mas depois foi a minha vez de ser atacado e esqueci-me de tudo o que me rodeava. Sou egoísta, é verdade! Quando eu menos esperava, apareces tu, a chamar-me á razão e acabei por te pedir ajuda por saber que eras uma boa rapariga e, com sorte, talvez quisesse tratar de mim! Obrigada!  
  
- Sempre esperei que conseguisses mudar de opinião acerca da vida!- contou Hermione, ainda nervosa- Tudo aquilo que disseste é verdade?  
  
- Tudo! Sei que parece esquisito, mas que posso eu fazer? Mas não penses que me tornaste num anjinho! Anda leva-me até ao Potter e verás que sou capaz de lhe bater!  
  
Mas Hermione já não o ouvia, apenas conseguia pensar naquilo que Draco lhe dissera: ele gostava dela! Por Merlin, aquilo não podia ser verdade!  
  
- Então, porque é que acabaste tudo com o testa de cicatriz?  
  
- Não digas isso! Mas...descobri que já não o amo! Acho que fiquei um pouco confusa.  
  
- Foste ofuscada por um cavalheiro loiro de olhos azuis que é o rapaz mais bonito que viste em toda a tua vida?  
  
- Quem sabe...  
  
Olharam-se nos olhos. Hermione sentia as bochechas arderem á medida que Draco passava as mãos pelo seu rosto. E mais uma vez, ele puxou-a para si e ligou os seus lábios aos dela, como se quisesse apagar uma sede que o consumia há muito tempo! Ela sentia bem o fogo que a invadia, aquele beijo era diferente do outro: era mais quente, mais longo e apaixonado. E ambos sabiam bem que faziam! Nenhum deles queria interromper aquele momento -queriam apenas que ele durasse até á eternidade.  
  
Draco largou a face de Hermione e passou os seus braços á volta da cintura dela. Abriu os olhos, sentindo ainda o perfume da rapariga e parou o beijo. Ela abriu também os seus olhos castanhos, que possuíam um brilho (muito) especial.  
  
- Afinal, esse cavalheiro sou eu?  
  
Hermione sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo rápido na face. Ele subiu para a vassoura, olhou-a docemente e estendeu-lhe a mão.  
  
- A menina quer uma boleia aérea?  
  
Ela entregou-lhe um daqueles belos sorrisos que apenas ela podia fazer e apertou a mão magra e pálida de Draco. Subiu para a vassoura, que aguentou com o peso dos dois, e agarrou-se á cintura dele. Afinal, para quê queixar- se da sorte que o destino lhe dera se aquele momento estava a ser tão bom? Se não fossem aqueles quatro anos, talvez nunca tivesse visto o amor que via agora nos olhos daquele que já considerara seu inimigo. E talvez Draco não fosse o seu verdadeiro amor; mas até ele chegar, mais valia viver a vida ao máximo.  
  
- Para onde é que Miss Granger quer ir?  
  
Encostando os lábios ao ouvido dele, Hermione apenas lhe sussurrou a verdade:  
  
- Para a felicidade!  
  
...  
  
N/A: eu não tenho jeito para cenas românticas...mas fiz o melhor que pude. D/Hr comanda as minhas fics! Espero que não tenham achado um final choninhas demais ou assim; talvez esperassem outra coisa e foi uma desilusão...olhem, pode ser que gostem mais da próxima. Ainda falta o epílogo e agora que estamos mesmo no fim, vou tentar não demorar muito! Queria agradecer a sério a quem continua a acompanhar esta história e muito especialmente a:  
  
Pandora: que posso eu dizer á minha amiga potternauta? Claro que foi uma alegria enorme que tivesses gostado desta fic...obrigada pela review e espero que a gente se torne a ver de novo quando chegar ao fim (se bem que já o conheces!) XD Jinhos!!  
  
Jane: oh, é uma pena que não possas cumprir o teu lema na tua fic!! Eu ia adorar }) Mas também adorei a tua review e agradeço-te muito por acompanhares esta fic desde que te falei nela, mesmo que não gostasses do casal principal. Só tenho de dizer obrigada á minha miguxa, né assim? XD Jinhos também.  
  
Formiguinha: afinal, tinhas razão. Ele levantou-se...era mesmo uma cadeira estúpida, não era? Aaaii, obrigada também pela review!! Eu fiquei muito contente que também tivesses gostado do capítulo anterior. E já agora, espero que também tenhas gostado do final! XD Jinhos!!  
  
Próximo capítulo: é tempo de despedida...que será que o futuro reservou aos sobreviventes da guerra que travaram? 


	14. Epílogo

Disclaimer: as personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, bla,bla,bla...  
  
N/A: * hoje vêm ao início * Chegámos ao fim desta história. Só queria agradecer muito a todos aqueles que a leram (tendo deixado review ou não) e que me deram forças para continuar. Foram vocês que permitiram que chegasse até aqui! E isto é a sério. Obrigada especial á Formiguinha (pelas mensagens que deixaste sempre, acredita que fiquei sempre muito contente com elas), á Pandora (a primeira pessoa que leu esta história inteira, e que me deu forças para entrar neste site, continuando a apoiar-me aqui dentro), à JanePotter (que partilha aos mesmos sentimentos que eu em relação á Weasley, mas não pode concretizar os seus desejos -vamos dar a volta á cabeça da Filipa! -e continuou a apoiar-me apesar de não gostar de D/Hr) e á Vanessa (que é a primeira vez que deixa review, mas não é por isso que não dá forças como todos os outros). A todos, muito obrigada...esta é a despedida e a gente vê-se numa outra fic (espero eu!!). Espero que não detestem o final. Jinhos!  
  
...  
  
EPÍLOGO  
  
- "A vida é como uma peça de teatro. Por isso, ri, pula, brinca, diverte-te, VIVE...antes que a cortina feche sem palmas" -  
  
Tal como Hermione disse uns capítulos atrás, nada é mau até ao fim. Apesar de aquele pós-guerra ter sido bastante complicado, com o passar do tempo, acreditava-se cada vez mais que tudo iria melhorar. E o tempo passou, a vida mudou. Coisas aconteceram, coisas boas e más, mas coisas que fazem parte da vida quer se queira, quer não!  
  
- "Morte de Albus Dumbledore comove a comunidade feiticeira mundial" foi o título que encheu a página inicial de todos os jornais feiticeiros do mundo. A grande sonho do velho sábio sempre fora instalar a paz no seu mundo, o que pareceu ser concretizado com o desaparecimento definitivo de Voldemort. Velho, cansado e realizado, o director de Hogwarts foi dormir numa noite de Verão e nunca mais acordou. Todos choraram a sua morte!  
  
- Minerva McGonnagal assumiu o cargo do amigo na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria, deixando vago o de professora de Transfiguração e Chefe dos Gryffindors. Apesar de triste por abandonar tais postos, Minerva soube governar de modo justo e sábio, tal como o seu antecessor.  
  
- Quem também continuou em Hogwarts foi Hagrid, que persistiu na sua função de guarda dos campos. Chorava a morte do seu amigo todos os dias, mas sabia que a vida continuava e um dia mais tarde iriam reencontrar-se na Terra da Verdade. Nunca abandonou nem foi abandonado pelos amigos, que, apesar de adultos e casados, nunca esqueceram o meio-gigante. Por isso, Rubeus sabia que valia a pena viver.  
  
- Fudge foi um dos que não teve sorte. Os motins contra o seu governo continuaram durante imenso tempo e apenas pararam quando ele caiu. Na miséria, sem qualquer apoio e com a reputação manchada, Cornelius saiu de Inglaterra e nunca mais ninguém o viu.  
  
- Quem lucrou com tal foi Arthur Weasley. O facto de ter sempre apoiado Dumbledore (o grande herói da guerra) foi o passo decisivo para se tornar Ministro da Magia. A vida da família deu uma grande reviravolta: tornaram- se ricos, conhecidos e importantes -o que não estragou a forma de ser e viver de nenhum deles. O patriarca Weasley soube governar de forma agradável e justa; o povo agradeceu-lhe.  
  
- Molly, apesar de triste por deixar de exercer certas tarefas devido á sua nova posição no governo, tornou-se numa das feiticeiras mais respeitadas da região. Foi uma avó doce e carinhosa, sabendo distinguir quando os netos faziam o que estava certo e errado. E, embora ainda desgostosa, conseguiu superar a morte de Ron e Percy com a chegada das crianças. Um exemplo para todos!  
  
- Após muitas hesitações, Bill acabou mesmo por casar com Fleur. Uma bela cerimónia na Inglaterra -onde ambos passaram a viver- uniu o ruivo rebelde com a bela francesa. Ele mudou-se para o Gringotts inglês; ela arranjou emprego na área de beleza. Hoje, contam já 3 herdeiros. É mesmo Weasley...  
  
- Também Charlie se mudou para o país onde nascera, deixando para trás os dragões e preparando-se para enfrentar outros bichos menos perigosos, no Ministério da Magia. Porquê? Por amor; o segundo filho de Arthur e Molly acabou por se casar com Lily Sommerville, que continua ainda á procura da oportunidade de seguir o seu sonho de ser professora. Actualmente, ainda não têm filhos, mas o pai de Charlie costuma afirmar que nenhum Weasley escapa á tradição. Só o tempo o dirá...  
  
- Já Fred e George não se queriam separar, mas chegou o momento em que tal teve de acontecer. Fred tornou-se beater numa famosa equipa de Quidditch. Tem 2 filhos e está de casamento marcado com a mãe deles, uma colega de equipa. Por outro lado, o gémeo decidiu fazer uma viagem por toda a Europa. Ainda há quem acredite que ela regressará com uma rapariga pelo braço! Mas ambos têm uma surpresa para todos: a insistência dos amigos fizeram-nos superar a morte de Lee e estava tudo pronto para a loja de brincadeiras mágicas abrir. Era só George regressar da sua viagem.  
  
- Mas nem só de alegrias viveu a família naquela altura: Ginny é a prova de tal. Conseguiu o perdão de Hermione, mas não conseguiu Harry. Sempre á espera do momento especial, quando percebeu que o caminho para o rapaz estava livre, foi a vez dele desistir: o mais famoso dos feiticeiros partiu para a Suíça, tentando esquecer a vida passada e os romances falhados, com esperança de vir a descobrir a sua verdadeira felicidade. Escrevia a todos os amigos, mas Ginny percebeu que tinha perdido o seu grande amor; nunca teria o coração de Harry Potter! Desgostosa e magoada, a mais nova irmã Weasley desapareceu sem deixar rasto e ainda hoje ninguém (nem mesmo a família) sabe qual o seu paradeiro. Há quem diga que ela fugiu para um destino incerto, á procura de uma vida melhor daquela que deixara; outros afirmam que ela enlouqueceu de amor e se encontrava agora num recanto secreto da sua casa, presa por corrente que a ligavam a um amor impossível; e ainda existe a versão dos que dizem que Ginny acabou por morrer de desgosto, deixando-se levar pelo doce tacto daquele que está acima de todos nós. Os últimos afirmam também que os mais atentos conseguem ver nas noites de lua-cheia um vulto branco de longos cabelos cor de fogo, gemendo e chorando lágrimas de um desgosto de amor, esperando que o seu príncipe venha um dia a ela...  
  
- Os anos passaram e também a vida de Hermione mudou. Em Setembro ingressou de novo na escola que a acolhera, para conquistar o diploma. Foi um pouco estranho passar aquele ano no meio de gente nova e desconhecida, mas nada é impossível para esta bruxa: aos 22 anos, com lágrimas nos olhos e sob o olhar atento dos que mais queridos, tornou-se uma verdadeira feiticeira. Mais tarde, apesar de ainda não recuperada totalmente dos 4 anos que perdera, ocupou o antigo lugar de Arthur no Ministério e não lhe foi difícil chegar á recém-criada secção de Negócios com a Comunidade Não- Feiticeira, da qual se tornou chefe. Nascida numa família Muggle, Hermione sabia bem como lidar com ambos os lados e tornou-se numa personalidade importante, sempre acompanhada pelo seu amado.  
  
Draco Malfoy foi o escolhido. Claro que se alguma vez alguém lhes tivesse dito que acabariam por se apaixonar, eles teriam logo internado essa pessoa em St. Mungus, mas essa era a verdade. Draco percebeu que a vida é bela e não era justo estragá-la em Azkaban. Com a ajuda da namorada, conseguiu provar que estava interessado em mudar e saiu da casa de correcção. Ainda olhado de lado por alguns feiticeiros, conseguiu ultrapassar isso e tornou- se jogador numa equipa de Quidditch. É detestado por multidões e muito criticado por ser quem é. Mas qualquer um merece uma segunda oportunidade!  
  
Três anos após Hermione ter recebido o diploma, em pleno dia de Natal, na Escócia, os dois casaram numa cerimónia testemunhada pelos mais próximos familiares da noiva, na qual ele se portou á altura e ela estava belíssima. Foi um dos melhores dias na vida de ambos; agora sim, Hermione percebeu que encontrara o verdadeiro amor. Draco era muito ciumento e as discussões não faltavam; mas nada que uns mimos ou uma caixa de chocolates não resolvesse!  
  
Agora que eram casados e felizes, parecia que nada faltava na vida deles, mas estavam enganados! Alguns anos depois do casamento, a luz que faltava nas suas vidas surgiu numa tarde chuvosa de Outono, embrulhada em cobertores e com uns cabelitos louros na sua pequena cabeça. O ponto máximo de felicidade, ambos choraram quando o pequeno Andrew nasceu, após 9 meses de incertezas e dúvidas. Mas ali estava ele, forte e de boa saúde! Tornou- se no único ponto de atenção de Draco e Hermione. E eram felizes...muito felizes!  
  
Sendo assim, ao terminar esta história, convém relembrar algumas lições. Entre elas, a que nunca devemos virar costas a ninguém. Hermione fê-lo -hoje é casada, mãe e muito feliz. Quem sabe se, com vocês, não acontecerá o mesmo. Afinal, nunca é impossível amar o inimigo.  
  
*** 11 anos depois ***  
  
- Queres que te acompanhe até á carruagem?  
  
- Não, mãe, não é preciso.  
  
Um casal de feiticeiros seguia pela plataforma nove e três quartos, frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Á sua frente, vinha um rapaz de 11 anos, de fortes cabelos loiros e pequenos olhos azuis, que conduzia um malão com o seu nome: "Andrew Malfoy".  
  
- Vou ali, na do fundo! -disse o rapaz, apontando para a última carruagem.  
  
- Não queres companhia?- estranhou Draco, reparando que ela estava vazia.  
  
- Oh, não morro se for sozinho. Então, adeus...até ao Natal.  
  
Hermione abraçou o filho com força e beijou-o na bochecha. Para ela, achava que era um orgulho ver o seu pequeno partir para Hogwarts, tal como já ocorrera com ela ou com o seu marido.  
  
- Diverte-te muito!- disse ela- E manda corujas, sim? Se precisares de alguma coisa, diz, lembra-te das recomendações que fiz e...  
  
- Sim, mãe -respondeu o rapaz, com voz arrastada- Adeus, pai!  
  
- Adeus, Andrew!- Draco apertou a mão do filho- Até ao Natal.  
  
O pequeno despediu-se e avançou para a carruagem. Draco ajudou-o a colocar o malão dentro do comboio e esperaram que o comboio partisse. Deram as 11 horas, o expresso começou a afastar-se e o casal despediu-se do filho. Agora, só dentro de 3 meses é que o veriam novamente.  
  
- E pronto- suspirou Draco, assim que deixou de ver o comboio- lá se foi. Depois, só nos vemos nas férias...sai da escola aos 17 e vai trabalhar...casa-se e tem os seus filhos...e nós ficamos sozinhos. Acabou- se o tempo de papás-galinha!  
  
- Ora, Draco, és tão pessimista!- contrapôs Hermione com um sorriso.  
  
- Não é verdade?  
  
- Não!  
  
- Que sabes tu, Hermione? Não podes prever o futuro!  
  
- Tu também não. Mas garanto-te: neste momento, sei muito mais que tu!  
  
Draco olhou a mulher. Desde manhã que não largava aquele sorriso misterioso, desde a chegada do correio á hora do pequeno-almoço. Que se passaria?  
  
- Vamos lá a falar: que é que se passa?  
  
- Vamos andando para casa?  
  
Sem esperar resposta, ela virou costas e afastou-se, sempre a sorrir. Guardava um segredo, mas só o contaria ao seu marido daí a uns tempos, quem sabe, talvez no dia seguinte. Só sabia bem que iria deixar Draco sofrer durante mais uns tempos.  
  
- Hermione! Que se passa contigo?- gritou ele, correndo atrás dela.  
  
A mulher de cabelos encaracolados riu-se e acelerou o passo. Era escusado ele insistir -não saberia o que as passava tão cedo. Passou a mão pelo ventre e pensou que Draco estava errado: o tempo de papás-galinha não terminara, estava apenas a começar...outra vez!  
  
FIM 


End file.
